Place Called Home
by Alexandria M
Summary: Dean Ambrose a man that came from nothing to one of the most successful and famous business men in the world loves to give back to the community by volunteering his time at a homeless shelter and doing good deeds for those in poverty. Everything goes smoothly until he meets Journey one day. She changes his life in the most unexpected way when he takes a leap of faith to help her.
1. Chapter 1

***Here is my new Dean Story.. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!***

"You want to go hang out today?" asks my best friend Roman on the phone as I am getting ready to start my day off. "We could go shoot some hoops or play some football with the guys do you want to do any of those things?"

"I would but I am busy this afternoon," I say as I pull on my sneakers. "Maybe tomorrow?" I ask. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"It probably won't be as nice tomorrow as it is today plus I have business meetings tomorrow so I'm not free it's okay we can hang out another time. What do you have going on today?" he asks.

"Homeless shelter," I answer as I stand up in my street clothes of blue jeans, white t-shirt with a black hoodie over top to help with the September weather here in New York City as opposed to my normal every day outfit of a 3 piece tailored suit that I wear to my job in the business world of New York. "It's my day to give back," I explain.

"Oh good," he says, "you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"If you want to," I respond. "We could use all the help we could get. We need all the extra hands we can have. There are a lot of people in my shelter down on 25th street."

"All right, I'll meet you there. I love helping out in the shelter. Is there anything you need me to bring?" he asks.

"No just your hands but at the end of October till the 3rd week of November we're going to be doing a food drive to get canned goods and care packages for the homeless. Would your company be willing to help out with that?"

"Of course," he says. "Let me get ready and I'll meet you at the shelter in about 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I say before I hang up the phone and continue getting ready. I walk through my New York penthouse apartment to my private elevator. I push the button and the doors open. I stick a key in the slot and the doors close taking me down to the lobby skipping other floors on my way down so no one else in my building travels in the same elevator cart as me. I enjoy my privacy being one of the most successful and famous business men in not only New York City but in the United States and throughout the world. I reach the lobby and wave to the man behind the desk before the doorman holds the door open for me as I step out into the busy sounds and sidewalks of the city. Growing up in Ohio in low income housing this is a different atmosphere for me. My driver waits outside my black SUV and opens the door for me as he sees me approach. I slide into the backseat and tell him where we are going before he closes the door. He climbs into the driver's seat and pulls off into the New York traffic as he takes us to the homeless shelter.

We pull up outside my homeless shelter that I began a couple of years ago. I have accomplished many things in my 30 years of life but opening numerous homeless shelters, hosting numerous toy drives and food drives to help out those less fortunate are my greatest accomplishments. It's great to be rich but it's even better to give back to the community and give back. I came up from nothing to where I am today. I know that life and I do everything I can to help those living in poverty or living without a home. I would rather be known for my good deeds than known for my business ventures. My driver lets me out of my car and I walk into the shelter to the smell of the lunch they are serving. "Mr. Ambrose," Natalie; the woman that helps run the shelter greets me. "How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful, how are you?" I ask as I get my apron, hair net and gloves on.

"I'm good," she says with a smile. "We have a pretty big turn out today," she gestures to the crowd of people lining up already for their helping of chicken noodle soup with a roll and a hot cup of coffee, hot chocolate or water.

"Wow," I say. "Where do you want me?"

"You can serve the soup if you would like, I'll take the drinks."

"Sounds good to me," I say with a smile before we reach our places after I carry out a big pot of Chicken Noodle soup. I begin serving them one by one, pouring soup into the bowl on their plate before handing them a roll. The people come non-stop and I am given a thousand thank-you's but a soft voice causes me to stop and look up as she tells me thank-you. I smile as I see her dark brown eyes sparkling before me. She's beautiful, dressed in torn clothes, her face dirty and her hair in a messy bun but she's beautiful none the less. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," she says softly with a smile showing her white teeth. "Thank-you," she says again before she takes her tray and moves on in the line. I watch her get a drink from Natalie and watch her find a seat at one of the tables.

I am relieved when Roman arrives at the shelter. He walks up to me and says, "what can I do?"

"Can you take over here?" I ask. "I'm going to go take a quick break."

"Sure," he says as I hand him my stuff. He takes over serving soup as I nonchalantly walk around the shelter greeting everyone asking them how they are as an excuse to get to the girl I served soup to. I smile as I finally reach her table as she's eating by herself.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Mr. Ambrose," she says as she stands up. "I'll move if you need this table," she offers.

"Please call me Dean," I say, "and no have a seat," I say.

"Are you sure, Dean?" she asks.

"Positive," I say as I take a seat at the table with her. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" I ask.

"You want to sit here with me?" she questions as she looks at me with her big dark brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" I ask, "so I am Dean and you are?"

"Journey," she answers nervously.

"That's a beautiful unique name," I smile. "I like it."

"Thank-you," she says softly as she blushes making me smile. "So what are you doing here? Don't you have businesses to run? Or an empire to run?"

"I do but I enjoy spending time giving back to the community. I think my empire can last a day without my attention," I answer.

"That's nice of you. Many people like you probably wouldn't care about people like me or have a place like this," she says before spooning soup into her perfectly shaped mouth between her full pink lips.

"Well, I'm not like most people," I say, "and I do care about people like you and I do have a place like this, I have many places like this actually. They are my greatest works."

"Not your billions of dollars from your empire?" she asks.

I let out a soft chuckle and say, "Money doesn't make a person rich good deeds make a person rich. It's okay to have money but it's even better to help those that need help," I explain.

"Wow," she says, "you sound like you truly care. Are you sure this isn't about your image to the public?"

"I do truly care and it's not about my public image it is about who I am as a person. If I didn't care I wouldn't be sitting here and I wouldn't be here today. I would be playing with my billions of dollars," I say.

"Why do you care so much?" she asks.

"Because I wasn't always rich," I answer honestly. "I didn't always have billions of dollars I came from nothing and built my way to the top. I enjoy giving back and helping those stuck where I used to be. I do truly care, Journey."

"I'm sorry," she says with nervousness in her voice. "I didn't know."

"It's okay," I say with a smile. "So how do you like the soup?"

She shrugs, "it's food I haven't eaten for a while it's good to have something hot and something to eat. It doesn't matter what it is."

"I'm glad you're eating," I say with a smile. "I'll let you go so you can finish eating," I say as I stand up. "It was nice meeting you, Journey." I extend my hand to her.

"It was meeting you too," she says with a smile as she places her soft hand into mine and I shake it with a smile feeling a spark of electricity in her touch.

"Bye, Journey," I say with a smile.

"Bye, Dean," she says before I walk off to greet the other people in the shelter before I go back to serving them soup.

The next few days I returned back to work. I was stuck in business meetings with other companies, my own company and other countries but my mind isn't clear. I've been distracted since I went to the homeless shelter and met Journey. I want to get to know her, I want to hear her story. I want to see her again. I have been worrying about her since the day I met her and I don't even understand why. I have fed thousands of people but for some reason Journey is the only one I have felt this strongly about, the only one I have wanted to get to know more and get to see again. I had one last meeting to get through on this Friday evening but my mind was not in it at all. All I could think about was going to the shelter the next day to help feed the homeless again and the hopes of seeing Journey again. I needed to see her again.

When I walk out of my office building to the black SUV that is waiting for me my driver tips his hat at me as I climb into the backseat. "Are we going to the bar for your weekly drink?" he asks.

"No, take me to the shelter," I say in reply.

"It's Friday, Sir," he questions. "I thought we went to the shelter on Saturday mornings?"

"We're going out of my routine," I respond, "Please take me to the shelter on 25th street," I command.

"Yes, Sir," he says with a tip of his hat before shutting the door. He walks around to the driver's side and climbs in behind the steering wheel. He starts the engine and eases into the Friday night Manhattan traffic of business men and women leaving ready to begin their weekends free from the office life we are all very accustomed to. He rolls my window down slightly and the cool late September breeze hits me in the face as we sit bumper to bumper traffic.

By the time we arrive at the shelter the sun is starting to set in the sky leaving an array of orange and pink painted on the sky, the temperature has dropped enough for me to put a jacket on over my three piece suit I wore to work this morning. Brantly; my driver, opens the door for me and I step out onto the sidewalk outside the shelter. I have so much hope that Journey is in there ready to spend the night to keep warm as the autumn temperatures are falling into place, at least I hope she's safe inside the shelter. I open the door to the shelter and walk in. "Mr. Ambrose," says Natalie as she stands to her feet. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Is something wrong?"

"No, Natalie," I say, "everything is just fine. I actually came to see if there was someone here. I'm looking for someone I met the other day. Can you help me?"

"It depends, who are you looking for?" she asks.

"Journey," I answer. "Is Journey here?"

She smiles at me and says, "yes Journey just arrived about 45 minutes ago. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"No, I can find her," I say as I make my way through the shelter to find Journey. I walk into one of the rooms to see Journey sitting on a sleeping bag with a duffle bag leaning against the wall reading a book. "Journey," I say.

She looks up at me from her book and smiles, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Get your things," I say, "you're coming with me."

"What?" she asks with shock.

"I want to help you," I say, "are you coming?"

"You don't know me," she says.

"But I want to get to know you, come with me, Journey," I say extending my hand for her to help her up. She closes her book and puts it in her duffle bag. She takes my hand and I help her off the floor. We walk out of the shelter together, my driver opens the door for us after looking at me with shock. I nod and he allows her into the back of the SUV. I crawl in behind her. "To the penthouse," I instruct. He nods his head and shuts the door.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is it a keeper or not? Why do you think Dean was so worried about Journey? What did you think of the two meeting for the first time? What are your thoughts on him taking her back to his penthouse? Do you think it was a good idea? What do you think of Dean's attitude to being rich and his attitude to helping people? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, alerted, followed and reviewed the story. It was greatly appreciated thank-you!**

Journey and I arrive to my apartment building about 45 minutes later once we get through the Friday night traffic in the city. I understand the need for people to take public transportation because it will get you to places faster but someone like me can't just take the subway without being recognized. My driver pulls up outside my building, parks the car and walks over to open our door. I allow Journey to step out of the car first before I step out after her. She stands in awe as she takes in the building in front her looking up to the top floor where my Penthouse is. "Wow," she says, "this is where you live?"

"Yes," I say with a soft smile.

"It's like a castle," she says as she continues to take in the large building in front of her. "Do you own the building?"

"I do," I answer, "and many other buildings in New York City."

"Wow," she says.

We walk into the front door of the building as the doorman holds the door for us. I guide her across the black and white marbled floor to the elevator. I press the button and as the doors open I allow her to enter before me. Once the elevator doors close I place my key into the slot blocking anyone else from joining us in the elevator as it takes us up to my private entrance to my penthouse. The doors open and we step onto my marble floor. I lay my keys on the table in the foyer that's decorated with a vase filled with flowers and a mirror above the table. "I'll show you to your room and then I will give you a tour unless you want a tour now."

"Wow," she says, "THIS is where you live?" she whistles. "I never saw anything more miraculous." She has a large vocabulary which means she is book smart and has an education of some type. "It's beautiful," she says as we make our way up the stairs to the bedroom she will be staying in while she stays with me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "This is your room," I say. "Later on I can take you shopping for more clothes if you wish."

"You don't have to do that," she says as she looks around the room. It's not exquisite but it is pretty. The walls are a cream color with a light pink carpet. A Queen Size bed fills the center of the room directly across from the walk in closet which sits next to the bathroom. There's a wooden dresser off by the wall and a patio door leading out to the balcony. She places her duffle bag on the white comforter with the pink roses and pink sheets underneath. "Is the bathroom mine too?"

"Yes," I say. "That is your own private bathroom. Let me take you on a tour. I want you to make yourself at home and be comfortable."

"Okay," she says as I start to give her the tour of the penthouse showing her my bedroom followed by my home office, the living room, the den, the laundry room I have never used in my entire life as all my clothes go to the dry cleaner, the kitchen and my man room where I have the guys over to watch football, basketball, baseball or whatever and play a game of pool, smoke cigars and drink some booze. "Wow, you live here by yourself? You don't have a girlfriend or a wife that lives with you?"

"All by myself," I answer her. "And no, I have no time for a relationship so I don't even try."

"I see. It must get lonely around here," she says as we make our way to the kitchen.

"I'm hardly home for it to get lonely," I answer. "I come here to eat, sleep and then I'm at work the next morning. I don't really have the time to get lonely."

"I see," she says. "You don't get tired of working?"

"Not exactly," I say as working is the only thing I have in my life. I never get tired of working. I enjoy what I do. "I love working."

"I couldn't tell," she says as she looks around the kitchen. "So why me? Why did you want to help me?"

"I'm not sure," I say. "Something inside me told me I needed to help you. I wasn't sure you were going to let me."

"I have pride like any other person, Mr. Ambrose but I won't deny help if it is offered to me. I will be on my feet again soon and out of your hair. I promise. I could help you out around your house if you would like me to. I could run errands for you take your expensive suits to the dry cleaners, put your laundry room to use, cook dinner, breakfast and I can clean up around your penthouse. I want to earn my keep so anything that you need done please let me know and I will take care of it."

"Journey, please call me Dean and I have people that can do all that stuff for me," I say.

"Please, Dean allow me to help you out as much as I can. You don't have to pay me. I would do it to stay here until I can get back up on my feet."

"If that is something you wish to do," I say, "then okay but you really don't have to."

"I want to," she says. "You have been nice enough to give me a place to stay it is the least that I could do."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Let's discuss some things first," I say as I motion for her to take a seat at the table. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water please," she says. I go to the fridge and pull out two bottles of water. I walk them over to the table. I hand her bottle to her and then take a seat next to her at the table.

"So what's your story?" I ask her.

"What do you mean what's my story?"

"How did you become homeless and end up at the shelter. I know you weren't always that way. You're actually a very smart woman. I'm just curious how you ended up where you were."

"Well, I wasn't always like this," she explains. "Life just took a crazy turn and I ended up this way."

"Okay," I say, "so tell me about it."

"It all started when I was about 16 years old. I loved school I enjoyed going to school and I was a happy kid. I hung out with my friends, I got good grades and I was at the top of my class. I had dreams about going to college and was planning on going away for school. My dad died when I was 9 years old which was hard but my mom and I had each other. We got through the tough years together. I was her rock and she was mine. We had a great bond together until she met a guy. She met him when I was about 15 years old and they fell in love pretty quick. She moved him into our house and ended up marrying him by the time I turned 16. I liked him at first. He seemed like a good guy. We always got along. I thought he was the best man my mom could have found in her life. He made her really happy. He made me happy too. He was willing to help me out with my sports and help me with my schooling. He was helping me look into colleges and then he changed. He became someone I didn't even know. Our relationship was severed when he started to make late night trips into my bedroom at night after a night of drinking with his friends and my mom was at work at the hospital; she's a doctor, so she was always out on call or working the 3rd shift leaving my step dad and me alone. He would go out at night and come home drunk. He would sneak into my room at first it started out with just touching me inappropriately and he threatened me if I told anyone he wouldn't help me get into college and he wouldn't help me anymore. I didn't say anything and it got worse. He began to rape me every night but he would threaten me each time that if I told anyone that he wouldn't help me get into college and he would send me away. I didn't want to leave my mom. I loved my mom. She was my best friend. I didn't have any choice but to tell her the truth when I became pregnant and had a miscarriage shortly after. I was so scared and I was expecting my mom to be by my side and kick him out. I expected her to believe me but she didn't. It was my word against his. Before I miscarried she found out she was pregnant too with my little sister. She wasn't going to get rid of him. He swore to her I was lying, that I made up the whole story and that it was some boy at my school that got me pregnant. She believed him. She called me a liar and kicked me out when I was just 16 almost 17 years old. I had nowhere to go but out on the streets. I had a friend whose parents offered to take me in when they learned I had been living out on the streets for a week. I was grateful for them but my self-esteem had fallen down. I lost interest in my friends, interest in school, interest in myself. I felt worthless and like trash. I ended up dropping out of school because my grades had dropped drastically and I met this guy named Josh. I loved him so much. He had graduated the year before I would have and we instantly became good friends. He got us an apartment, he said he loved me and we ended up having a little girl together about a year later named Zoey. Shortly after she was born Josh began to change. He turned to drugs and alcohol and he became abusive. I had no choice but to run. I had to run from him. I spent years in hiding. I have been all over and every time we got comfortable he found us so we had to run again. A few months ago someone had called CPS on me because Zoey didn't have a home because I hadn't found a job yet and they came to the shelter and took her from me. They placed her with a foster family and I get monthly visits with her but it's not enough. I miss my little girl. She is the only thing I have left in this world. CPS made guidelines I need to follow like I need a job and I need a home before I can get her back. They said I need to be sober which isn't a problem because drugs have never been my thing. I keep looking for a job but I keep striking out and without a job I can't have a home and without a home I can't have my daughter back. I just want her back. I've been trying but nothing is working. I just want my daughter back. I love her so much."

My heart hurts as I listen to her story. She has been through a lot and I want nothing more than to help her. "I'm sorry," I start to say. "You have been through a lot."

"Way too much," she says. "At the end of the day all I want is my daughter back."

"I can't imagine," I say. "And what happened with Josh?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's probably in jail somewhere but I haven't heard from him since Zoey was 3 years old. I don't know if he's still out there looking for me but I haven't heard from him for a while."

"I see," I say. "I'm going to help you," I offer. "I'm going to make sure you get your daughter back and you already have a place to live until you're on your feet but this place is good enough for you to get your daughter back. It's not exactly child proof but I can make that happen. How old is your daughter?"

"Zoey will be 5 next month," I say. "It has been 6 months since I have seen her. I haven't had a way to a visit."

"I'm going to help you," I say. "I promise. The first thing I'm going to do is find you a job so you have some type of income and I won't require you to pay rent."

"How long am I allowed to stay here?" I ask.

"As long as it takes for you to get out on your feet but like I said I also own many buildings in New York so if you're not comfortable staying here I can rent you out an apartment and cover the monthly rent."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Dean. I really couldn't. You have done so much for me already and I don't know how I'm going to thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me," I say, "I just want to see you get on your feet and get your daughter back and I'm going to make sure it happens."

"Thank-you so much," she says with tears in her eyes. "Thank-you!" She jumps off the chair and hugs me. I'm shocked at first as I feel her soft arms around me and I hug her back. "I can do anything. Please just let me know what you want me to do. I can work for you. I can work around the house, I can do anything you want me to do."

I let out a soft chuckle and say, "I already have a housekeeper but if it makes you feel better I can give you a job around the penthouse straightening things up, cooking dinner whatever you wish or I can get you a job somewhere in the city."

"Whatever is easiest for you, I am just grateful that you're willing to give me a job and that you're willing to help me out. Thank-you," she says.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Journey's reaction to seeing Dean's penthouse? What did you think of her story of how she ended up where she is? What did you think of Dean's reaction? Do you think Dean has a story of his own that makes him sympathetic toward Journey? What do you think about him helping her get her daughter back? And what about him finding her a job so she can get back on her feet? Also what about him allowing her to stay there until she is on her feet again? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Sir, this has to be some type of mistake," I say as Dean's driver opens my door and extends his hand to help me out of the black window tinted SUV outside of one of those expensive New York City stores that all the celebrities and business people of the world shop for their clothes. "I thought you were taking me shopping for new clothes?" I ask as my feet touch the busy sidewalk as everyone rushes through the crowds on the cool Saturday morning as traffic continues to drive through the busy streets of Manhattan. The tires of cars screeching and the sounds of horns blowing in the background as a woman that works for Dean steps out behind me.

"This isn't a mistake, Journey," she says. "Dean insisted we bring you here to find your new clothes. You will find that you have a much better selection of shoes, dresses, pants, jeans and tops. I am Kayla by the way. I am Dean's personal assistant. He has asked me to help you with your fashion choices today," she says to me. She's a beautiful woman. I expect nothing less for someone like Dean Ambrose. She's blonde, has bright blue eyes that remind me of diamonds, she's petite, her blonde hair falling to her waist and the fake tan she sports is hardly even noticeable.

"I would be fine shopping somewhere else," I offer. "I'm sure this store is way out of my budget."

"Mr. Ambrose insists," she says motioning me to the glass doors as we cross through the busy crowd. "He has given you a large spending limit," she says.

"He really didn't need to do that. I'm just fine with what I have or going to a store less elegant than this. Someone like me doesn't shop somewhere like this."

"You'll be fine," she says as she pulls me into the elegant department store. I take in the store smell as my dirty chuck taylor sneakers touch the white marble floor. It's one of those department stores they show in the movies like Miracle on 34th Street where there are multiple floors on the first floor is all the home goods, shoes and bedroom items. We take the escalator up to the second floor where the clothing is located. "You look like you're a size 5?" she asks.

"Size 3," I answer.

"Okay," she smiles as she guides me to the women's clothes. "Feel free to choose whatever you wish. Price is of no object but please make sure you pick out a few dresses that are appropriate for work and after this I will take you to get some evening gowns."

"Evening gowns?" I ask as I go through some of the shirts.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose asked that I take you to get some evening gowns and shoes so that you can accompany him to events he attends."

"He wants me to attend events with him?" I ask. "Why would he want me to do that?"

"They are his wishes," she says with a smile as she helps me go through some tops.

I nervously go through the tops picking out ones that I think are pretty and I try to relax as I see the price tag and Kayla tells me once again not to worry about the price but I can't help but to notice the shirts and pants cost well over $50 each. That's about $100 an outfit which I find to be ridiculously expensive. Kayla keeps giving me tops to try on and fancy designer jeans to try on. I have to admit they look good on me and I haven't exactly worn something as nice as these clothes in years unless they were donated to a shelter I was staying in but that didn't happen often. Once I chose the jeans and shirts I wanted we moved onto dresses and skirts. I'm not one to like to wear dresses or skirts but if I want to look business appropriate I have to pick up some business friendly dresses, skirts and suits. We follow my choosing by trying on. Kayla encourages me by telling me how beautiful I look and I find it hard to believe. I haven't been beautiful in years. I only chose a couple dresses that I liked and a few skirts but a lot more business suits to wear. The next place on our agenda was to get shoes. I have to admit I used to be a shoe fanatic so shoe shopping was easier for me than clothes because I wanted almost every pair of heels I could see, almost every pair of UGG boots that I saw and sneakers as well. I narrowed it down to two pairs of each and I still felt bad for using Dean's money like this. I promised myself once I was back on my feet I would pay him back for his gratitude.

 **Dean's Point of View:**

"So let me get this straight," says my best friend Roman as he and our other best friend Seth are shooting hoops at the club we belong to. "You moved a homeless girl into your penthouse and you don't even know her?"

"Yes," I say taking a shot. "I thought it was the right thing to do. She needs my help."

"It was a stupid thing to do," says Roman. "You don't know that girl what if she is a murderer?"

"I'm sure my guards will protect me," I say, "besides I don't think she's a murderer."

"You don't think? So you don't know?" he asks.

"I mean I don't know but if she was a murderer she would be more I don't know the word I am looking for."

"Dean, that was a dumb idea," says Seth, "Roman is right. You don't know this girl. And you met her in a homeless shelter last week and this week you moved her into your home? That's a bit crazy."

"There's just something about her that makes me want to help her. I never felt this way about anyone. I have helped a lot of people but Journey is different. There's just something about her."

"You weren't thinking logically," says Roman. "I think it was a stupid move."

"I was thinking."

"Not with the right part of your body," Seth states. "It happens to all of us."

"It's not even like that, I can't describe. There was just something about her calling me and pushing me to help her. I had to help her out. She's different. She's really intelligent. She's had a tough life."

"So you don't think she's hot?" asks Roman. "I saw her last week at the shelter. I think she's hot."

"I'm not saying she's unattractive but I don't see her that way. I see her as a friend that I want to help."

"A friend?" asks Seth, "we're your friends she's a stranger that you met in a shelter that you moved into your home until she can get on her feet again. That's insane."

"It's insane to help someone in need? You two know me better than anyone and you know how important it is for me to give back and help anyone that I can. If I have to move Journey into my penthouse to do so then I will do it. She deserves a chance."

"She could have had a chance in a shelter," says Roman. "I'm all for helping people and it's great that you give back but you don't even know Journey. How do you know if that's even her real name or that the story she gave you is true? You don't know that do you?"

"I guess you're right I don't know that but I trust her."

"How can you trust someone you don't even know?" asks Seth. "It was a risky move, Dean. That's all we're saying."

"I don't know there's just something about her I trust."

"What if you go to work one day and you come home and your penthouse is cleaned out? Or she steals your credit cards?"

"Considering I live in one of the most secure buildings in New York City and I have security cameras inside and outside of my apartment I think I will be fine as for my credit cards I check them constantly and check my bank account constantly if anyone takes my credit cards they will be stopped before they can even use them. I have it set that someone needs to check ID."

"It was stupid," says Roman. "I understand why you want to help her but do you think moving her in with you was a good idea? You're one of the most famous business men in the world and you have some homeless girl living with you. If you want to help someone bring home a stray dog don't bring home a homeless girl that you don't even know."

"That's a harsh thing to say, Roman. Don't you think? You don't even know Journey."

"And neither do you," he says. "I speak the truth. It was a stupid idea to bring someone you don't even know into your private home. What if she's desperate for money and starts selling your stuff on Ebay? Do you know how much money she could get for selling your personal belongings? And when the paparazzi finds out about Journey living with you she's going to become famous too and then they are going to want to interview her. They are going to want the details of your personal life. I know how much you enjoy your privacy. What if she sells your private life to a tabloid?"

"I will have her sign a Non-Disclosure. Why are you so against this?"

"Because it isn't the wisest choice," says Roman.

"And you want to move her kid into your house too? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I answer, "I just want to help her get her daughter back. Her background is pretty similar to mine. She deserves me to help her."

"Helping is one thing but moving her and her daughter into your home is not a good idea," says Roman. "Are you sure you're not trying to sleep with her?"

"I told you it's not like that. I strictly invited her into my house so that I could help her there were no romantic feelings involved," I say.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took her out?" asks Roman.

"Leave her alone," I say. "The last thing she needs is YOU corrupting her."

"I'm sure she's been corrupted plenty of times," he laughs. "Come on if you're not interested let me take her out."

"Why? She's just a poor homeless girl remember?" I ask.

"She's not homeless anymore," he says. "So can I?"

"No," I say, "leave Journey alone."

"So what are you going to do with her?" asks Seth. "How can you get her a job if she's not fully educated where she should be?"

"Journey and I will be discussing her future when she comes home tonight from shopping."

"Shopping?" asks Roman. "She's shopping?"

"I sent Kayla out with her to take her shopping for some clothes and some evening gowns," I say, "I would like to take her to some events with me."

"Events?" asks Roman. "You usually attend those alone don't' you? You want to take someone as unpolished as Journey to an event?" He laughs. "Now you're getting more ridiculous."

"You're being rude," I say. "First you ask to take her out and now you're talking about how unpolished she is. Why would you be interested in taking out an unpolished girl? I'm sure your parents wouldn't approve of your choice."

He laughs and says, "I didn't say I wanted to actually take her out. Maybe to my bedroom but that's probably the extent of it. And besides you can't tell me she's polished not where she comes from."

"I came from the same place as her," I remind him. "In case you're forgetting I came from nothing and built this empire and it would be best if you stayed away from Journey."

"Doesn't mean she'll stay away from me," he says with a smirk. "What girl doesn't want me? And besides you're one of us now you don't hang out with people like her, Dean."

"You're an asshole sometimes it makes me sick," I say. "This is the problem with the world today. Everyone wants to help and change the world but no one is willing to do the work. You see a poor girl living in a shelter. You think she deserves the life she has but you want to help her you want to help the homeless yet you don't want to go beyond that shelter. Blessed are those that help others, Roman. I don't care if you like that I moved Journey into my penthouse or not. I did it because she deserves a chance. She deserves another shot at life. She had a rough life and she fell because of it. I will do what I can to make sure she is back up on her feet. Don't tear her down, Roman. Don't do it."

"We're just looking out for you," says Seth. "You don't know her."

"I will get to know her. I trust her. You can look out for me without being an asshole," I say. "Roman is an asshole."

"I am not," he says smugly. "I'm just honest and if being honest makes me an asshole so be it so can I take her out?"

"No," I say, "you can't. You can stay far away from her," I suggest.

"Okay," he says putting his hands up in the air.

"I mean it."

"Okay," he says but for some odd reason I don't truly believe him. Roman is my best friend but I know him well and I know how he views women and how he treats them. They are nothing but a pawn in his life. I won't let him destroy Journey like he has so many women in his past not when she has a fighting chance of being more and doing something with her life. I don't know why I care so much or why I want to help her so much but it's something I feel I need to do. It's something I want to do and I don't care what Seth or Roman think of my choice. I had someone there for me to help me get where I am and it is time for me to return the favor and help someone like somebody helped me.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Dean giving Journey the money to go out and shop for clothes? What do you think of Journey's humbleness? Why do you think Dean is all about helping Journey? What called him to help her? What do you think of Roman and Seth telling Dean how wrong he is do you agree with them? Can Dean trust Journey? What do you think of Dean getting defensive when Roman asked to take Journey out? Do you think Roman will stay away like he was asked? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Did you enjoy shopping?" I ask Journey as she walks into my apartment.

"You really didn't have to do all this or send me to that store. I could have gone to Wal-Mart and been just fine. It would have saved you a lot more money," she says.

"No," I say, "I wanted you to get the best of clothes. You're going to need some of the best to get a job here in the city. It was no big deal."

"I'm going to pay you back every penny," she says. "I promise."

"It's a gift," I say, "you don't have to worry about any of that. I don't need you to pay me back. Did you get evening gowns to go to a few events with me?"

"Define events," she says laying all of her purchases down on the couch in my living room. "What kind of events are you talking about?"

"You know charity dinners, red carpet events and galas," I answer her. "I never go to those things with anyone but I figure if you're going to be living here we could go together," I say.

"I don't know about all that," she says. "I never really went to something like that and I am not the kind of girl you take down the red carpet. I wouldn't know how to act or how to behave. I wouldn't know what spoon to use and what fork to use. I don't know I'm not elegant enough for any of those things besides I am sure you can find someone far more beautiful and polished than me to accompany you to one of those events."

"I think you're beautiful enough to accompany me to these events and if you truly believed you're unpolished you can take etiquette lessons to learn what spoon and fork to use honestly no one is really worried about your etiquette as long as you're polite and eat properly you have nothing to worry about," I say.

"I don't know, Dean. You're being so nice to me. I don't understand why," she says.

"I told you, I want to help you. That's why I am being so nice I hope that you start to trust me and allow me to help you."

"Trust you?" she asks. "You're practically one of the richest men in America that moved a homeless woman into your home, a homeless woman you barely even know. A woman that has been abused numerous times in her life and has had her child taken from her, trust doesn't come too easily."

"I'm a good guy, Journey, I promise," I promise her. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay," she says wearily. I know she's not too trusting of me or my motives. My only motive is to help her and get her back on her feet. I know there's potential there and I know she has a lot of potential hidden beneath the surface. I want to see her succeed and I want to see her get her daughter back.

"I ordered us some Chinese food," I say. "Why don't you go put your new clothes away and then we can hang out and talk, have dinner together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," she says, "I'm going to change into some pajamas too is that okay?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says picking up her purchases and walking to the bedroom I prepared for her. I answer the buzzer as soon as it buzzes and tell them to send the delivery man up to the penthouse. I pull the cash out of my wallet and when the bell rings I open the door and pay for our food before he hands it to me.

I get everything ready for us and set everything up at the kitchen table. I wasn't sure what she wanted to eat so I got what I thought she would like hoping she likes it. She comes out of her bedroom and makes her way to the kitchen wearing a pair of short black shorts that come to her mid-thigh showing off her long tanned and tone legs and a hot pink camisole top that brings out her naturally tanned skin and her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun with tiny ringlet curls hanging out at the ends. "Um," I say trying to find the words I'm looking for. "I, I got some Chinese food. I wasn't sure what kind of food you like I just ordered something I thought you would like," I say trying to catch the breath that she stole from my chest.

"You should know by now I will eat anything," she says with a smile. "Are you okay?" she asks as she takes a seat at the table next to me in front of the chicken fried rice and egg rolls I ordered for her.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Are you sure? You look a little nervous," she says.

"I'm all right. It's just I never saw you dressed like that. I'm used to seeing you in t-shirts and basketball shorts."

"Do you want me to go change?" she asks before she starts in on her food.

"No, you're fine," I say, "I mean you're okay, well you're not okay, I mean I want you to be dressed comfortably and feel comfortable," I say as I feel my face heating to a light shade of pink. She smiles and shakes her head as she eats her dinner and I join her. "So let's do some talking," I say. "I wanted to get some idea about you."

"Okay," she says. "What do you want to know that you don't already know, I told you my story already."

"I know," I say, "but we need to find you a job. What kind of things are you good at? What do you like to do?" I ask.

"I don't know. I haven't really done much in the last few years. I've worked at McDonald's and Burger King," she says. "That's about as far as my skills go. Not having a college degree doesn't get you too far in life these days. You have to take what you can get. I am fine working at McDonald's or Burger King. I'll work anywhere."

"Can I ask why you haven't been working?" I ask. I don't' want to seem rude or inconsiderate but I am curious.

"Well," she says. "It's kind of hard to get a job when you're using an alias."

"An alias?" I ask. "What exactly do you mean an alias?"

"To be honest, Journey isn't my real name. My real name is Alexis also known as Lexie," she says shocking me.

"So Journey isn't your real name?" I ask. "Why the fake name?" I ask.

"Because my ex-husband knows my real name, I had to use a fake alias, change my name when I ran so that he wouldn't be able to find me. I haven't had it legally changed to Journey but I have to. Most places do background checks on people these days and without a social security number and a birth certificate with the name Journey on it it's kind of hard to do a background check on someone."

"I understand," I nod. "You needed to use a fake name to protect yourself and that's keeping you from getting a job."

"Yes," she says. "I worked when I was with Cody, that's my ex-husband but he didn't like me working. He told me that my place was at home taking care of him and taking care of Zoey. He didn't want me to have an education either."

"I see," I say. "Most abusers seek control and control all aspects of your life."

"He certainly did that," she says. "So how are you going to find me a job if I can't have a background check done?"

"Well," I say with a smile. "It just so happens I own my own company and I have a couple of job openings."

"What do you mean a couple job openings? I'm not skilled in business."

"Very simple jobs," I say, "can you answer the phone, can you type and file papers?" I ask. "Can you use a phone? Can you get coffee and things like that?"

"I mean it's not difficult," she says. "I am sure I can manage doing something like that. I thought you meant something that has to do with business."

"I have an opening for a secretary and I have an opening for a personal assistant," I offer. "Would you be interested in any of those jobs?"

"Personal assistant? Don't you already have one of those?" she asks. "What about the girl that took me shopping? I thought she was your personal assistant?"

"She is," I say, "but she is moving onto something bigger and better."

"I don't think there is anything much bigger or better than you," she says with a smile before eating some more of her dinner. "Dinner is good thank-you."

"You're welcome," I smile back. "So what do you say, would you like to be my new personal assistant? You wouldn't have to do too much."

"What would I have to do?"

"You know make phone calls for me, set up some appointments and meetings for me. Filing some of my paperwork, get me coffee, accompany me to events and things like that," I answer. "I heard the boss pays very well."

"Dean," she says.

"Journey," I respond. "It's pretty good money."

"Are you sure you want me to be your personal assistant?"

"If I didn't' want you to be I wouldn't have offered you the job. So what's your answer?"

"I'll do it," she says. "I need the money and I need a job but what about my alias?"

"I'll work on that. I'll take care of all of that. I'll make sure everything is sealed and taken care of. Alexis will never exist again and Journey will."

"You will?" she asks with a grateful smile.

"Yes," I say. "I will."

"Thank-you so much, you're so nice to me. I really do owe you so much after all the gratitude you have shown me."

"You don't owe me anything. I just want to see you get your daughter back and I want to see you succeed in life. That's the only thing I want to see."

"But I'm not going to be able to do any of that without you."

"I won't be doing it alone," I say, "you'll be doing your part too."

"Thank-you."

"So when you went to school what were your interests? What did you want to go to college for?"

"I was really into Science that was one of my favorite classes and I liked English too. I wanted to either be some type of biologist, maybe even a doctor or I wanted to get into journalism. I had so many options that I threw away."

"It's not too late," I say. "You're what 20 years old?"

"Yes," she says, "almost 21."

"It's not too late to go to college to get the degree in what you want to get a degree in. We can look for colleges in the area for you to attend and take some classes. Does that sound like something you want to do?"

"That sounds great but I can't pay for college. I could get financial aid."

"Or I could give you the money for school," I offer.

"Dean," she says, "I can't allow you to do that. You've already done so much for me. I don't think it's fair to have you do that for me."

"It's all a part of building your future. I want you to make Zoey proud and be able to give you two the life you deserve. I'll take care of the alias and get your name changed to Journey and erase the life of Alexis and I will pay for your college education as long as you make a promise to me," I say.

"What's that promise?" she asks.

"I was once in your position before too. I didn't have anything but the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet. I had NOTHING but then someone helped me. They came in and they helped me much like I am helping you. They gave me a place to stay, helped me finish school and helped me find a job. They helped me become the man I am today. I gave back because of everything they have done for me. I want to do the same for you. I want to do for you what they did for me but I want you to promise me that when you become successful and you have the job you always wanted that you return the favor to someone else and help someone else that comes from where we do and give them a chance. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise," she says with a smile. "I promise." I smile back at her and her dark brown eyes meet my blue eyes and we stare at each other for a few minutes before she breaks eye contact in the midst of tension and an odd sensation that passes between us. "I have a meeting with Zoey on Friday," she says with a happy smile.

"That's great. Is it supervised?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can only have supervised visits with her while she's in foster care. I don't really understand why. I never abused my child or harmed her in any way. The only thing I failed to do was give her a home but I would never hurt her or endanger her. She's my entire world. I miss her so much."

"I know you do and I know you would never hurt her," I say. "I'm going to see what I can do about getting her out of the system. As long as you're staying here and you're in a stable environment I don't see why they can't allow Zoey back into your care. You'll have a job and a home. You'll be providing for her. I don't see why they can't allow you to have your daughter back. I'm going to call my lawyer and get something set up, talk to a judge and work to get Zoey back for you."

"Dean," she says with tears in her dark brown eyes. "You are a wonderful man. I can never thank you enough for everything you're doing for me. Getting Zoey back means more to me than anything in the world."

"I know it does," I say with a smile. "I know it does."

 ***A/N: What do you think of Journey's humbleness? What do you think of her having a fake alias so that her ex husband can't find her? Do you think Dean has the power to make her past disappear and make Alexis non-existent? What do you think of Dean offering her a job as his personal assistant, is it a good idea? What do you think is going on between the two of them? Why do you think Dean was at a loss for words before dinner? What about Dean paying for her school and helping her get Zoey back? Is he doing too much? What about the promise he had her make? Do you think if she gets successful she will return the favor one day? How do you think the meeting with Zoey is going to go? Will Dean be able to get Zoey back for her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

Dean and I walk into the Child Protection Services office where I am going to have my supervised visit with Zoey. He didn't have to come with me but he wanted to come with me to the visit. I only get about an hour with my daughter; which I don't think is long enough but Dean promises me he can get her back for me and get her out of the system. I want my daughter home with me. I miss her so much. I sign in for my visit and Dean takes a seat in the waiting area as I am taken back to the room where I will get my visit. I smile as I sit down on the couch holding onto the baby doll I bought for her. I want it to be a birthday present since I'm not sure if I will see her before her birthday or not. If I do then I don't mind buying her more presents but if not at least she has one thing from me. I sit on the couch nervously waiting for the social worker to bring her into the room. I smile as the door opens and my smile grows bigger and tears fill my eyes as my little blonde haired, brown eyed little girl comes into the room dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an Oshkosh hoodie with her blonde hair pulled into ponytails curling slightly at the ends. "Zoey," I say standing up.

"Mommy!" she yells before she runs to me on her tiny little legs as fast as they will let her go. I scoop her up in my arms and kiss her a thousand times, hugging her tightly. I take in the honey scent of her hair and the smell of her bath soap. It has been so long since I held her in my arms and that I had seen her I thought she had forgotten about me. "Miss you, Mommy," she says as she wraps her tiny arms around my neck.

"I missed you too," I say with tears burning my eyes as the social worker takes a seat at the table so she can supervise us on this visit. "How are you?" I ask her.

"Good," she says as I put her down on her feet. I can't believe how much taller she has gotten since the last time I saw her. She was a toddler the last time I saw her now she is closer to the size of the preschooler she is going to be.

"You have gotten so big," I say with tears in my eyes. "I can't believe you have grown up so much. You're not my baby anymore."

"I a big girl," she says making me smile.

"Yes you are," I say with a smile. "I got you something," I say with a smile as I hand her the baby doll in its box.

"Baby," she says with a smile as she admires the Baby Alive in the box.

"Yes it's a baby do you like the baby?" I ask.

"Open," she says handing it to me. I smile as I take it from her to open it. Once I have it out of the packaging and free I hand her the doll and she cradles it while I get its accessories out. "Thank-you, mommy," she says with a smile.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I hand her the baby bottle so she can feed her baby doll. "So do you want to play?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says with a smile as we walk together to play with her baby doll. Luckily the room contains a play crib, play kitchen and lots of baby blankets. Zoey plays with her baby while I pretend to cook something on the kitchen. I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's everything to me and she has gotten so smart since the last time I saw her. She can tell me her colors and she can count up to 10 and say her alphabet. It hurts knowing that I wasn't there for her to learn all those things. We sing a couple songs together from I'm A Little Teapot to Bingo.

We sit down at the table together and color before our time is up. The hour went so fast it was unbelievable it felt like she had just come into the room. She hands me the picture she colors for me before I help her put her hoodie back on and help her with her little sneakers that she took off to show me all the new things she learned at gymnastics. "I come home?" she asks me.

"Not today," I answer her as I zip up her hoodie. "I hope so soon."

"I want you, Mommy," she says bringing tears to my eyes.

"I know," I say with a broken heart, "but right now you have to stay with the nice people you're with right now. I'm sorry, Zoey."

"I love you," she says hugging me tight.

"I love you too," I say hugging her back not wanting to let her go as the social worker tries to break us apart.

"It's time to go, Zoey," she says as she takes her from me.

"Bye, Zoey," I say.

"MOMMY!" she screams and reaches for me as the social worker carries her toward the door. She's kicking and screaming, trying to get to me. Tears burn my eyes knowing there is nothing I can do to stop this. My heart is broken as her tiny little face turns red as she cries. She and the social worker disappear from the room leaving me by myself. I sit down on the couch and cry holding onto the picture she colored for me. I just want my baby girl back. I hope Dean is able to do that for me, not only for me but for us.

I walk out of the room and run into the social worker that gave my daughter back to her foster family. "Hey," I say to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Journey," she says, "you can ask me anything, what's going on?"

"When can I get Zoey back?"

"Our goal at CPS isn't to keep families apart but our goal is to keep families together. In your case you weren't providing a stable environment for Zoey so we needed to intervene on the best interest of the child and the best interest of the child was to put her into a foster home to give her some stability."

"Being away from her mom isn't stable," I say. "I never did anything to harm her and I never would. My baby needs me," I say.

"The only thing you failed to do was give her a stable living environment," she responds.

"What do I have to do to get her back? What do I have to go through to get my baby back?"

"There is a process that you'll have to go through. We can't just give her back to her because you say you're able to take care of her. We have to be involved for a short time," she says.

Before I can answer we are interrupted by a man I have never seen before. "Hello," he says to the social worker. "My name is Leo Schwartz and I am from the law offices of Schwartz and Myers, and Ms. Carmichael is my client," he says. I am almost speechless. Leo Schwartz is one of the most powerful and successful lawyers in New York but then again I wouldn't expect anything less from Dean.

"Mr. Schwartz," she says nervously. "It's nice to see you again," she says before shaking his hand.

"I'm here on behalf of my client," he says, "she would like her daughter back," he cuts to the chase. "And I'm going to make sure she gets her daughter back."

"As you know Mr. Schwartz, there is a process she will need to go through to get her child back."

"I'm aware of that but you took Zoey Carmichael away under what circumstances?" he asks sternly. "She was not an abused child, she was not neglected if anything I have researched that Zoey ate before her mother did and her mother made she was clean and taken care of. She surely wasn't neglected. Were there not other resources that you could have turned to other than separating the family in question?" he asks.

"Zoey was in danger being in the shelter."

"The child was not in any danger," he responds. "The child needs to be with her mother and she will be with her mother. Ms. Carmichael has the right to an attorney and has the right to fight this and I am going to defend her."

"Mr. Schwartz," she says trying to figure out the words. "We were just discussing what she needs to do to get her daughter back until you interrupted us."

"Ms. Carmichael has a stable environment in which she resides and the funds to provide for the child. She also has a job that she will be starting on Monday. I think she is capable of raising her child."

"You know the routine," she argues.

"And you knew the procedures but didn't follow them when you removed her from her mother. We can fight about this Sandra or you can do your home visit, Ms. Carmichael can provide the documentation that she needs to and then you can give her daughter back or we can take this to court where it will not end well for you. You can make the choice, Sandra."

She lets out a sigh and says, "we will do a home visit to make sure everything is safe and to make sure the child has a stable environment but Ms. Carmichael must also provide documentation of her job and prove she can financially take care of her child."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Sandra," he says with a smug smile. "Have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Schwartz," she says before she walks away defeated.

"Thank-you," I say to him. "I had no idea I had an attorney."

"Leo Schwartz," he says holding his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you," he says.

"Nice to meet you too," I say with a soft smile. "But I will never be able to pay for you."

"Don't worry about money or how much it costs. It is already taken care of," he says with a smile.

"Mr. Ambrose?" I ask. He nods with a smile. "I figured."

"I think he cares a great deal about you," he says with a smile. "I'm going to take care of everything don't worry. I will have all your records of the past sealed and your old life will not exist anymore. It's going to take a little bit of work but I will make sure Alexis Ryan no longer exists and that Journey Carmichael has been around for 20 years," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much."

"No need to thank me," he says. "I will be in touch with you to discuss more with you."

"Okay," I say with a smile before I watch him walk out the door before I make my way to the waiting area to see Dean reading a magazine. "Hey," I say as I stand in the entrance way.

"Hey," he says with a soft smile before he puts the magazine down. He stands up in his three piece suit with a light blue shirt underneath that brings out his beautiful blue eyes. "How did everything go?" he asks.

"It went really well," I say with a smile. "It was good to see her."

"I'm glad," he says. "Did she color that for you?" he asks pointing to the picture she gave me.

"Yes," I say, "she colored this for me. She's so smart now. She knows her colors, can count to 10 and knows her alphabet. I can't believe I have missed that much of her life."

"Well, hopefully she will be home with you soon. I am sure you met your new attorney," he says.

"Yes," I say. "I met Mr. Schwartz. Thank-you so much, Dean, if it weren't for you none of this would be possible. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says. "You ready to go? I want to take you by the office to show you around and I have some paperwork to pick up."

"Thanks," I say. "I'm sorry I had you miss work today."

"I'm the boss it's not a big deal. I can always work from home sometimes I prefer to work from home. I had all of my meetings rescheduled so it was no big deal."

"Okay," I say with a nod. "CPS is going to be coming by to do a home visit to make sure Zoey has a place to stay and she is in a safe environment."

"Then I guess I should get my decorator started on her new bedroom."

"She can just room with me she doesn't need her own bedroom."

"She's going to have her own bedroom," he insists. "Don't worry, my decorator will take care of everything."

"Dean," I say as we walk toward the door. "You're doing too much, way more than I deserve. I don't want you spending thousands of dollars just so my daughter can live in your home. She's 2 going on 3 she can share a room with me until we are out on our own. I mean you've bought me clothes, you're paying me to be your assistant and you're allowing me and my daughter to live with you. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me. I promise as soon as I am on my feet we will be out of your hair."

"Journey," he says. "You can stay as long as you want. I kind of enjoy the company in the penthouse but I'm not going to force you to stay if you don't want to," he says, "but you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Are you sure you aren't some type of angel?" I ask.

He lets out a soft laugh, probably the cutest, most attractive laugh I ever heard and says, "I'm far from being an angel. I have a good heart but I'm not an angel," he says with a smile.

"So you're pretty much a bad boy in your three piece suits you wear to work every day?" I ask with a teasing smile.

"You can't take the bad boy out of someone like me. I have a good heart but I'm pretty much a bad boy deep down inside at least I used to be. I may have mellowed out a little as I got older and more successful."

"Well," I say, "I have always thought bad boys were irresistible, cute, good looking bad boys have always won my heart," I say before we meet his driver at the Black SUV waiting at the curb.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"It just means I am into bad boys but not really bad boys but the kind that have an inner bad boy but are truly good guys but still have that little bit of a wild streak in them," I say honestly with a smile before I get into the back of the SUV and he climbs in behind me.

"Interesting," he says as the driver shuts the door.

 ***A/N: what did you think of Journey's visit with Zoey? Does she seem like she is a good mother? Do you agree that Zoey needs to be back with her mom? What did you think of Dean surprising Journey with an attorney? What did you think of him? Will he get the job done to get Zoey back with her mother and to seal Journey's past to protect her? Is Dean doing too much for Journey? What did you think of Dean giving Zoey her own bedroom? Do you agree with Journey that he has to be some kind of angel? Did Journey sort of tell Dean she was interested in him in a way? What do you think will happen there? Could they both be interested in each other? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. I apologize for the delay but as you can see this is a long chapter. Enjoy. I know I enjoyed writing it for you :)**

Dean took me to his office after I had my meeting with Zoey so that he could show me around the office and introduce me to the people that he worked with or more like the people he managed. It is a nice work atmosphere and everyone seems to be nice despite how busy they were. "Journey," says Dean, "this is my secretary Thomas, Thomas this is my new personal assistant Journey."

Thomas extended his hand as he stood up to greet me politely. "It's nice to meet you," he says.

"Nice to meet you too," I say shaking his hand with a smile.

"Journey will be starting her new position after the weekend," says Dean. "You will go through her to schedule meetings and such," he informs him, "and then Journey will inform me of the meetings that are scheduled."

"Okay," he says with a soft smile. "I will make sure everything goes through Journey before it gets to you."

"Thank-you," says Dean with a smile. "Journey, let me show you my office."

"Okay," I say as I follow him to his office. He opens the door to an office that is walled with glass and carpeted with a beige carpet, outside his glass window he can overlook Manhattan and the buildings in the city. His desk sits near the glass window and is a mahogany polished brown with a black leather chair behind it. A flat screen computer sits on top of his desk along with a few files but no personal pictures sit on the desk. It's much like his apartment, nicely decorated but a lack of personal touch. He has no family pictures, no pictures of him with his friends and no pictures of a girlfriend which I now know he doesn't have. Three flat screen televisions are plastered onto the wall each playing videos of the stock market in different places. The glass walls turn an opaque color with the touch of a button on his desk. There is a leather couch along the wall, a mahogany coffee table matching his desk. He clearly has the biggest office in the building yet he is not alone on the floor.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asks as he walks over to the bar in his office.

"No thank-you," I say. "I'm all right."

"Okay," he says before he pours himself a drink. "What do you think?"

"It's different than anything I ever seen before," I say as I admire his office. "You have a beautiful view of Manhattan."

"I know," he says with a smile as he walks over to the window joining me. "It's hard to believe sometimes that I am where I am now. It took a lot of work to get here but I made it. Everyone used to say I would never make it here but here I am. There were times I didn't think I would get here."

"It's amazing isn't it?" I ask. "I always dreamed of having a great career and having a great life but life took me another direction," I say sadly.

"It's not too late for you to have all of this," he says. "I told you if you would like to get your GED and go to some college classes to get a degree I would help you do that."

"I couldn't ask you to do more for me than you've already done," I say. "Is that Central Park?" I ask.

"Yes," he says with a smile before taking a sip of his drink. "It's one of my favorite views."

"It's beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Earlier you were discussing your like for bad boys or how did you word it? Not exactly bad boys but a guy with a good heart but an inner bad boy?" he questions.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I would say I'm interested in those types of guys. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship or to find that certain guy," I say, "I have to get my life together. I need a place of my own and I need my daughter back. It wouldn't hurt to have a job that isn't a personal assistant."

"I understand that," he says. "I'm sure one day you're going to make a man very lucky."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I feel my face turn a light shade of pink. "Although fate happens and the best relationships are the most unexpected ones," I say with a smile as I look at him and he looks back at me with a smile.

The moment we shared was short and interrupted by a knock on the door. It snaps both of us out of thought and Dean turns away and hits the button on his desk causing the opaque windows to turn to glass. He walks over to the door and opens it. "What are you doing here?" he asks the man standing at the door.

"I thought I would come to see this for myself," he says with a smile, "I heard that you came in for half a day. I never thought I would see the day you missed work."

"I had other priorities," he says as I look over his desk allowing him to have his time with the man that has made his way into his office.

"I'm sure," he says with a small laugh. "How can you beat out your competitors when you're tending to other priorities?" he asks.

"It was one day, Roman," he says. "It wasn't a big deal. Again, why are you here?"

"I heard you have a new personal assistant. I wanted to meet her."

"Is that all my office does is gossip?" he asks loud enough for everyone surrounding his office to hear but they all act as if they can't hear him so he makes his way out of the office. "For the record, I had other commitments to tend to this morning and yes I do have a new Personal Assistant her name is Journey. Are there any more questions you would like to ask? Or are there any more things you would like to gossip about? I would like to remind you that everything that happens in this office stays in this office if I find out you breathe another word to anyone outside this office you will be terminated, thank-you," he says before he comes back into his office slamming the door shut behind him. He is in full business mode, a side of him I have yet to see but there's something about his business side, his assertion and dominance that I find attractive.

"And who is this?" asks the man that Dean is talking to as he looks at me with one of those bad boy smiles. "I'm Roman," he introduces himself, "and you are?"

"Not interested," says Dean.

"You wound me," says Roman with a smirk. "So what's your name?"

"Journey," I answer softly.

"Journey," he says, "that's an interesting but beautiful name."

"Thank-you," I say with a soft smile.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiles.

"Nice to meet you too."

"So you are going to be working for Dean? I take it you're his new personal assistant?"

"Yes," I answer. "I am the new personal assistant."

"I must say Dean made an excellence choice," he says with a wink. "You're very beautiful, a beautiful woman with a beautiful name," he says making me blush. I can't say that he is unattractive because he isn't, but just not my type of guy. He's trying too hard. If he doesn't think I see that he's hitting on me then he's crazy or something.

"You're trying too hard," says Dean taking the words from my head. I start laughing as he looks at me with a questioning look.

"Nothing," I say with a smile as I bite my lip. "And thank-you for the compliments, Roman. I do appreciate them. I just hope I am the right person for the job and Dean didn't make a mistake in hiring me to be his assistant."

"I don't think he made a mistake," he smiles. "I think he made the right choice."

"Okay, Roman," says Dean. "Is there anything that you needed specifically or are you here to harass my new assistant?"

"I told you earlier why I was here; I wanted to check out what everyone was gossiping about."

"Don't you have your own business to run? Is mine that more important than yours that you had to drop everything you were doing to run over to my building to see if the rumors were true or not?" he asks amusingly.

"Well," says Roman as if he is at a loss for words and doesn't know how to respond to Dean's calling him out. "I think we all know who the most powerful business man is in the city let alone the entire world. The numbers show it."

"You wish," he says.

"So Journey," says Roman directing his attention back to me. "Excuse me if this seems bold but that's just the kind of guy I am," he says with a small chuckle that turns my insides.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I was hoping, well, wondering if you're not seeing anyone if you would be interested in going out sometime? You know maybe to get some dinner, watch a movie or whatever you would like to do. Would you be interested in going out with me sometime?" he asks with a hopeful smile.

"Well, um," I say, "you are really bold. I don't even know you like that."

"You don't know Dean and you're living with him," he mentions. "So how about that date?"

"Um," I say, "living with Dean is completely different in my eyes. And I'm not sure."

"Come on," he says, "I'm a good guy. You'll have fun. What do you say? Please?"

"I don't think so," I say. "I'm not interested sorry," I say.

"Okay," he says, "but if you ever change your mind here is my number," he says handing me a card with his number written on the back.

"I don't think I'm going to change my mind but thanks," I say.

"I hope to hear from you," he smiles. "As much fun as it has been I have to go back to my office to make sure everything is running smoothly. It has been a pleasure. Journey, I'll be waiting for your call."

"I wouldn't wait too long," I say, "have a good day." Dean walks him out of the office and they talk for a while before Dean returns back to the office as I am throwing Roman's card into the trashcan. I'm just not interested in him.

"I'm sorry about that," says Dean. "He can be a bit passionate about his wants sometimes."

"I noticed," I say with a small smile. "It's okay. I'm not worried about him."

"I could tell," he says with amusement. "You ready to go home now?"

"Don't you have to do some work?" I ask.

"I do but I can always work from home. It's not that big of a deal. When you're the boss you can do anything you want at your job."

"Okay," I say, "but I don't want to be a distraction for you, Dean. People are already talking apparently."

"People are going to talk it gives them something to do. Besides if they are that interested in our lives then they really need to get out more. Let's go home," he says before he grabs a few things from his desk to bring home with him.

"Okay," I say before we walk out of his office and then make our way back to his penthouse.

Dean spends the afternoon working in his home office while I do some work around the house, tidying things up even though his penthouse is pretty much spotless. It looks as if no one has lived here in years there is nothing out of place. Dean seems kind of particular so I'm not sure how he will do with Zoey living here with us because children are messy, toys are everywhere and a house doesn't stay clean for long. I don't want us to intrude on who he is and what he likes. Once I finish straightening up around the house I go into the kitchen to make us some dinner. I know he likes to order out a lot but I'm here and I want to cook for him. It's been a while since I cooked so I don't know how well I'll do but I'm going to try. I get into the fridge and pull out some chicken and then get into the cabinet and find some Alfredo sauce and luckily some pasta to make chicken alfredo. I get to work making dinner while listening to music. I dance to the music as I cook not paying attention to the world around me getting lost in my music and my cooking.

As I finish up my creation I set the table for us to eat at and get us out something to drink. I am putting the food onto the plates as he comes into the kitchen. "It smells good in here," he says with a smile as his body fills the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind, I wanted to make you dinner, make us dinner as a way to thank-you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me, Journey," he says with a smile as he walks into the kitchen. "I told you the only thing you really have to do and that's pay it all forward someday."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I wasn't sure if you would like it but I hope you do," I say.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in weeks," he says, "I'm sure everything is fine," he says.

"I hope so," I say as we take a seat at the dinner table. We begin to dig into our food and we each take a bite but it's nothing that I expected it to be. The pasta is hard and the sauce is chunky. The only thing that helps is the chicken other than that I didn't do a great job with dinner. I make a face and catch Dean making the same face as me. "You don't like it do you?"

"It's um," he says, "It's okay."

"You don't have to lie," I say with a smile, "it's not good. I think I over cooked the pasta. I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be perfect."

"You don't have to be perfect for me, Journey," he says. "I like you just the way you are and you don't have to try to be perfect for me to accept you. I accept you as you are."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he says, "so how about this, how about I discard this, put the dishes in the dishwasher and order us some pizza how does that sound?"

"Much better than this overcooked pasta," I say with a laugh.

"That laugh," he says with a smile before shaking his head as we stand up as he starts to clear the table.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just a beautiful sound, I haven't heard laughter in this penthouse ever. It's good to hear."

"I'm glad," I say with a smile as we start to clean up from dinner. Once everything is in the dishwasher he orders us a pizza and then goes into the living room to pull out a movie for us to watch together.

The pizza arrives and he says, "I hope that you like Hawaiian pizza because that's what I ordered."

"I love it," I say with a smile as I get us some paper plates. "I'm really sorry about dinner," I say as we take a seat on his leather couch.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," he says. "I can't cook either which is why I get take out a lot. We'll work on it together."

"Okay," I say as he opens the pizza box. He pulls out a slice of pizza for me and then one for him. "Thanks," I say with a smile.

"So you told Roman no earlier," he begins, "why?"

"He's just not my type of guy," I say. "I told you I have a very specific type and he doesn't seem like he's it."

"He's a little rough on the edges but he's a good guy."

"He seems like a player if you want my honest opinion. He didn't come to that office because everyone was gossiping. He came to that office to see me and see if I would give into his advances."

"You're the first woman that has ever caught onto his antics. That's pretty good."

"Oh so you knew he was coming to the office?"

"I didn't even know I was going to the office," he laughs. "He was probably right about the gossip part."

"I don't get the gossip though," I say, "what's the big deal?"

"You don't know me at all," he explains. "I had one assistant yesterday and another today and I went to the office with her. They aren't used to that. It was something new for them," he says.

"I see," I say as I take a bite of my pizza. "This is MUCH better than my chicken alfredo." We both laugh together and I love his laugh as much as he loves mine.

"So you're not interested in Roman at all?"

"Do you want me to be?" I ask.

"Of course not because you're right he is the player type of guy. He's not used to being rejected or hearing the word no very often. I'm sure it came as a shock to him."

"It's not that he's not attractive he's just too passionate as you say," I say making him laugh.

"That's true," he says with a smile.

"I'm sure he will bounce back quickly."

"Me too," he says.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You keep telling me how you came from nothing to get where you are today. What's your story? How did you become a millionaire?" I ask.

"I didn't exactly have the best life growing up. My mom left my sister and me behind when I was 3 and my sister was just a baby. I guess she didn't want to be a mother anymore so she packed her things up and left one day. It was just my father, my sister and me. My father was a drunk. He drank all day and all night. He sobered up long enough to go to some crap job that didn't pay hardly anything and would come home and get drunk again. I learned to take care of my sister Cassandra and myself when I was about 5 years old. My father registered me for school and school was my safe place because not only did my dad drink he was abusive. He was angry with my mom for leaving and he took it out on Cassandra and me. I learned to fear him at a young age and I always shielded Cassandra from his wrath. School was my getaway from all the chaos and hatred I had endured. I had teachers that cared about me and teachers that loved me. I took over the house, I took care of my sister while my father lost his job. We were nearly homeless living in and out of shelters, living in low income housing. It was one hell of a life. I nearly dropped out of school when I was 16 years old so I could get a job to help Cassandra have a better life because we lived in a neighborhood that wasn't so good and I wanted to get out of that, get her out of that life. It was too late because when Cassandra was 14 years old after years of living with an abusive father, watching him drink day in and day out she felt she didn't deserve any better of a life. She fell into a bad crowd, got involved with some guy that was in a gang and did drugs. Being the child of an addict trying that alcohol or those drugs you're more than likely to become an addict yourself. She went out one night with this guy. I warned her about him because he was from my school, I knew all about him. I knew the things he was into and the things he did but she didn't listen to me. She went out with him and I didn't stop her. She never came back," he says with tears in his eyes. "She never came back. She died that night because his gang got into a war with another gang and she was shot in the crossfire. She died at 14 years old. She had so much life to live and had a lot of chances before her but she was taken that night. She was my best friend and I blamed myself I should have fought harder to keep her home. I should have did whatever it took to keep her home and I wasn't there to protect her. I was going to drop out of school, I stopped going to school after her death but I had this one teacher, a math teacher. I will never forget him. Mr. Thomas. He was the best man and best teacher I have ever met. When I stopped going to school he came to my house and found me. I was in a bad way, drunk trying to forget the loss of my sister. Whatever I could do to get rid of knowing of her loss, I didn't want anything to do with school but he told me I was better than that. That I was better than becoming like my father. I could have become an alcoholic, an abusive husband, father whatever but because of Mr. Thomas I didn't. He offered me a place to stay and every night he helped me with my school work. He believed in me. He took care of me and made sure I did right by him and not only for him but for myself. He became a father to me," he says as I put my pizza down and take his from him. I take his hand into mine as he continues his story as he has tears in his eyes. "He didn't let me give up. He wouldn't let me give up because he saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself. He pushed me to do my best. Before I didn't give a rat's ass about school, I didn't care. I was failing pretty much but my junior year and my senior year I kicked ass because of him. I went from the bottom of my class to the top of my class in two years. He didn't want to see me give up and he told me the best thing I could do for Cassandra was to make something of myself. And so I did. I graduated with honors and while I wasn't valedictorian I ranked number 9 in my class which is pretty damn good from the bottom of the class. I got into a great college one I never thought I would be able to get into hell before Mr. Thomas I never thought I would go to college but I did and I got my degree in business and here I am today. I owe everything to Mr. Thomas. I graduated college with a 4.0 and made the Dean's list. I started off as an intern and I made my way to the top in the last few years and I built my empire. I tried to give Mr. Thomas money for everything he's done for me and pay him back for putting me through college and allowing me to stay at his house. He wouldn't accept it. He said his reward was seeing me succeed and becoming the man he always knew I would be and he made me promise him that one day I would help someone like he helped me and I promised him I would do that. And that's what I am doing. Mr. Thomas or Dad as I call him gave me a life when I didn't think I had one and he believed in me. That meant more to me than anything. That's why I have all these charities to help underprivileged kids, shelters for battered women, homeless shelters and so much more because I want to give back. I have been there. I know what that life is like. I never judge and while I have the money I want to use it for good. I just hope that Cassandra is proud of me and that she is looking down smiling on me for being someone other than our father. I wish she was here but if she had never died as morbid as it sounds I wouldn't be where I am today. Things happen for a reason and it took me a while to understand and while it killed me it gave me a new life to do something for me, for her and to be who I am today. I just hope she's proud of me for where I am today."

I look at him and wipe away the tear falling from his eyes. His story breaks my heart but I see how rough he used to have it. If fate had taken a different road he wouldn't be sitting across from me right now, the great man that I believe and know he is. "I'm sure she's very proud of you, Dean. Do you still talk to Mr. Thomas?"

"Every day," he says with a nod. "He's like my dad. He lives out in Ohio but I try to go back to visit him as much as I can. He's a great man."

"He sounds like," I say with a smile, "just like you," I say with a smile as our eyes meet. The burning intensity between us like a magnetic pull, pulling us closer and before I can stop myself my lips are on his, kissing him. He doesn't pull away but pulls me closer as he kisses me back. I cup his cheek as we share the passionate kiss on his couch, his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me as he shares his deep kiss and for the first time in my life I feel what true passion feels like and to be kissed by a man that is impassioned. "Wow," I say as we break the kiss, breathless.

"Kiss me again," he says and I don't deny his command and kiss him again.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Journey and Roman's interaction? What did you think of Roman asking her out on a date? Were you surprised she said no, was Roman surprised she said no? What did you think of Journey wanting to cook her and Dean dinner? What about how it turned out? Is Dean a different person inside and outside of work? What did you think of Dean's story to how he got where he is? Do you think if it weren't for his sister's death he would be who he is? What was it that attracted Journey to Dean after his story? Were you surprised she kissed him, were you surprised he kissed her back? And what do you think of the kiss they shared? What do you think happens now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"I think Journey really liked me," says Roman as we are playing golf the next day.

"Were we listening to the same conversation?" I ask as Seth gets ready to take his swing at the ball. "I don't think she liked you."

"I'm sure that she did," he says with a smile. "Do you think she will call me? I'm waiting for her call."

"Maybe you shouldn't wait for that call. I don't think she's going to call you back."

"She really seemed interested," he says.

"Um, I think we were involved in two different conversations," I say, "I don't think she was as interested in you like you think if she was even interested in you at all."

"Come on, Dean you saw the way she was looking at me, you know she wanted me."

"You know it's men like you that give men like me and other decent men a bad name. Not every woman wants you and not every woman wants to sleep with you. Women are more than sexual objects. They have emotions, they have feelings, they have choices and we should respect them. Stop thinking that every woman you meet wants to have sex with you because I'm pretty sure Journey doesn't."

"When did you become such a feminist?" he asks.

"I'm not a feminist, I just believe that women have the right to be respected and not seen as sex objects by men like you. Some women do enjoy a gentleman."

"As if you were a gentleman," says Roman. "Remember some of the nights you and I had together. We had a lot of fun with those girls. Do you remember?" he asks making me remember a time when I was like him. There was a time when I was just like him going out every night, finding a different woman or two maybe three to entertain at night. We had some good times together going out at night and enjoying the New York City nightlife but now that I am older and more established I don't want that kind of lifestyle anymore. I don't want to have casual sex anymore. I am way past that in my life time. There comes a time when you have to grow up in life and settle down. My next move is to find myself a wife not another woman just to take to bed at night, not that I have anything against casual sex I just have an empire to maintain and a legacy to carry on through children of my own and my family. I was never like Roman though with the way it came to treating women. He is more coarse and unrefined than I ever was. "Seth, have you seen Journey?" he asks.

"No I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her," he says, "and don't bring me into this argument. My wife wouldn't appreciate me jumping into the middle of your argument."

"I didn't ask you to," says Roman.

"Seth, don't you think women should be treated with dignity and respect, to be treated as an equal?"

"Of course I believe that. I think there's more to a woman than sex appeal. I personally think that a woman's brains are most attractive. I don't care what she looks like on the outside but as long as she's intelligent and a good person then I am all for it. If she's beautiful to that's an added bonus."

"You would say that," says Roman, "your wife is smoking."

"I think so," Seth says with a little laugh.

"And when you meet Journey you'll see how smoking she is. Seth, this woman is fucking beautiful. She's hot. I see why Dean took her into his home and gave her a place to stay. Nice job, Buddy."

"It wasn't because of how she looked," I say. "I want to help her."

"And you don't think she's smoking hot?" he asks.

"Um, of course I do," I say nervously thinking of the kiss that Journey and I shared the night before. I have no idea what it meant for us. We haven't talked about it since. "She's hot, she's beautiful and she's intelligent."

"So you don't ever think about taking her to your bedroom and fucking her for hours?" he asks as I feel my face heat. "I know the old Dean would have done that."

"Roman," I say.

"Admit it, you would fuck her if she would let you. All she would have to say is, Dean let's fuck and you would have her in your bed in a second. Am I right?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say biting my tongue not telling them about the night before mainly because I don't want Roman to make a big deal about it like I know he will.

"Wait," says Roman with a smile, "something happened between the two of you didn't it?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say.

"Did you sleep with her?" he asks with his smile fading. "Is that why she won't call me back?" he asks sounding defeated.

"I didn't sleep with her and she's not calling you back because she isn't interested in you, Roman. Not every woman on this planet is attracted to you trust me. Journey is NOT attracted to you by any means."

"So what happened then?" he asks.

"Yeah," says Seth, "now I'm curious. What did happen between you? Did she just suck you off? She was a prostitute before wasn't she?"

"No to both of those questions. She's a girl that went through a lot in her life and got the bad end of the stick. She was going places until her world crashed down around her. She's not a prostitute and she never was," I explain.

"So what happened then between the two of you?" he asks again.

"We kissed," I say, "Journey and I kissed and it was like nothing I ever felt before. It was different. It just felt right."

"I see," says Seth with a smile. "So you are attracted to her?"

"Of course I am. I didn't expect to be but I am."

"Is the attraction what made you bring her into your home?"

"No, I really wanted to help her. The kiss just happened. The feelings just happened. I had no hidden agenda. Fate just happened."

"She isn't going to call me back is she?" asks Roman.

"No, Roman, she isn't I don't know what to do guys. I have this beautiful attractive woman staying with me that I have developed feelings for and we kissed. She's also going to be working with me on Monday. I want her but I don't want things to get in the way of my agenda. I want to ask her out on a date but is that the right thing to do? Should I just keep things professional?"

"I think that you and Journey need to talk about it. Who kissed who?" asks Seth.

"She kissed me," I say.

"So she's obviously feeling something too and she's just attracted to you as you are to her. You two should talk and see what happens now that you kissed. Maybe something more could happen but you two have to agree on it," says Seth.

"But I don't want things to not work out and then something happens between us and I can't help her the way I want to. Not to mention it is weird having my girlfriend be my personal assistance that's almost like dom/sub stuff," I say.

"It is who you ARE," he says. "You can't hide who you are, Dean."

"I know," I say. "She's just been through so much I don't want to scare her away and I don't like to do this boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I was not really a hearts and flowers type of guy before but now I know I would buy her millions of flowers."

"One step at a time, just get a feel of everything and see how it goes," he says. "You will never know unless you talk to her."

"You're right," I say. "I can do this."

When we finished our game of golf which was spent talking more and more about Journey as we went on about our game and I had lost all concentration on golf and more about Journey and myself, we went out to have lunch together before I headed back to my penthouse so that I could talk to Journey about everything Seth, Roman and I had discussed over lunch. She knows so little about me and who I truly am. They suggested that I tell her and let it out in the open and go from there. Even if she doesn't want me to be who I am I am willing to settle to be who she wants me to be as long as I can be with her.

I step off my elevator into the foyer of my penthouse leaving my security behind me as I walk through my penthouse. It smells like apple cinnamon as I make my way to the living room. I see Journey sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "It smells good in here," I say with a smile.

"I got some air fresheners," she explains. "I did some cleaning too while you were out."

"You really didn't need to do that," I say. "The maid can do that."

"I thought you wanted me to work for you," she says, "and help keep the house clean?"

"No not anymore, Journey," I say. "You're my personal assistant. That's the only job you have. I'm not going to make you clean up my penthouse or cook dinner. I have housekeepers and maids that can do all that for us."

"Are you sure because I want to keep my worth around here," she says.

"No, you're fine," I say with a smile. "I think we should talk though."

"Okay," she says nervously, "did I do something wrong last night when I kissed you? Because if I did I am really sorry it will never happen again I promise, Dean. I will never kiss you again. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have done that," she rambles. "I really shouldn't have done that you're trying to help me and here I am screwing everything up by kissing you. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have…" she says before I allow her to say no more, catching her on the couch, kissing her again the way she kissed me last night. She tries to fight it at first but she relaxes, cupping my cheek as I cup her cheeks as I kiss her softly. "Dean," she says looking at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I told you that you were fine," I say settling into the seat beside her, "but yeah we need to talk about that."

"Okay," she says biting her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I like you, Journey. I like you a lot. When I moved you in here that was not my intention but there's just something about you that attracts me to you and when I saw you I had this vision that I wanted to help you and then we spent more time together. I saw how genuine you were and how wonderful you were and I grew attracted to you."

"Dean," she says, "what are you saying?"

"Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you?" I ask.

"I think so," she says with a smile. "I tried to hide it for so long but I couldn't hide it anymore. Last night after hearing your story and seeing your face I needed to act on my feelings to show you that I care about you and that I'm attracted to you. I thought about it for a second and then kissed you because I wanted to. I had to."

"I'm glad you did," I say with a smile. "I just don't want things to get messy between us, Journey. That's what concerns me. You're in a good place and I don't want to fuck it up because I am attracted to you."

"We could try," she suggests. "If it doesn't work out we can always be friends afterward."

"If you really think we can be friends," I say. "But I'm not your average guy, Journey. I'm a little different when it comes to my interests in women. I have never been the relationship type of guy. I have never done that before."

"Then what have you done?" she asks.

"I've owned women, Journey," I say telling her the truth and the look on her face is indescribable.

"You _owned_ women?" she asks. "What does that mean?"

"I have had contractual relationships," I explain. "I'm a dominant which means I tend to attract myself to submissive women."

"You're into BDSM?" she asks. "Are you trying to contract me to be your sub?"

"You're familiar with it?" I ask.

"I know some things about it," she says.

"And no I'm not contracting you to be my sub. I wouldn't do that. I feel differently about you that's what I am trying to say. I'm just telling you that's my past. I still have the dominance trait in me but I don't practice that lifestyle anymore. I gave it up a couple years ago and being through what you have been through there is no way I could contract you to be my sub."

"That's kind of different than an abusive relationship," she says. "Doms look out for their subs and protect them. They do what's best for them while an abuser destroys their victim emotionally and physically. Doms don't push subs past their limits there's a big difference."

"So you do know about the life of a sub and dom, how is that? Have you ever been a sub before?"

"Well, not exactly," she says. "I just read about it. I have been interested in it. I read those Fifty Shades books and got interested and that's when I learned they were more about abuse than BDSM. The girl was pushed beyond her limits even after she gave her safe word. That's abuse. I wouldn't mind trying it out."

"I had other ideas in mind for us that didn't exactly involve that," I say.

"And what was that?" she asks. "I'm willing to try the sub thing if you're willing to be my dom."

I grow a smile on my face. "Journey, you don't know what you're signing yourself up for. But my idea was more like taking you out on dates, buy you flowers and candy, having an actual relationship with you not any of that Dom/sub stuff," I explain.

"Are you asking me out, Dean?" she asks with a hopeful smile.

"I guess I am," I say smiling back at her. "So do you want to go out on a date and be in a relationship with me?"

"Dean," she says, "yes to both but if you are interested we could do both. We could have a relationship and I could be your sub."

"I don't know about that," I say, "how about we just try the relationship thing first and then maybe we'll try that out but I really don't want to besides, I don't think you're as submissive as you think you are," I wink.

"I guess not," she says, "but I would still be willing to try."

"I'll think about it but in the meantime, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would," she says with a smile. "I'd like that very much."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks.

"Journey, if we are going to do this relationship thing you never have to ask me if you can kiss me. You can kiss me whenever you want, I'm yours," I say with a smile as she smiles back at me before she kisses me passionately.

 ***a/n: Do you think Roman feels defeated since he won't be hearing from Journey? What did you think of Dean's conversation with his friends about how a woman should be treated and his feelings for Journey? Do you believe that Dean was once a dom before he got involved with Journey? What makes him want to try something different with her than other women in his past? Were you surprised that Journey is willing to try it out? What do you think of Dean asking her out on a date and for a relationship? Do you think they will practice the Dom/Sub lifestyle eventually? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

The next morning the woman that helped to decorate my penthouse arrived just after Journey and I had breakfast together so that we could get started on Zoey's room. The lady from Child Protective Services gave us 15 days to have Zoey's room together before she came to investigate that my penthouse was a safe living environment for Zoey before Journey could get her back. I knew that time was limited but my interior designer could put something together faster than most. "Good morning, Mr. Ambrose," says Natalia Ricci one of the best interior designers in New York City.

"Good morning," I say greeting her with a handshake. "Natalia, I would like for you to meet my girlfriend Journey."

"It's nice to meet you," she says shaking Journey's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," responds Journey with a tight smile she lets go of her hand quicker than I expected.

"So what are we working on, Darling?" Natalia asks me. "Have you decided to redesign your entire penthouse because I have a few ideas in mind? I would love to show them to you and get your feedback. There's so much we could do with your kitchen and your living room. I even have some ideas about what could be done with your bedroom," she smiles. "Talk to me, Darling."

"Actually," I say, "I was thinking more of doing a room for a little girl," I explain.

"You're going to be a father?" she asks.

"Journey has a daughter that is 3 years old that will be moving in with us. We wanted to decorate her room. I thought that you would be able to help us out."

"Of course," she smiles. "I specialize in decorating little girl bedrooms. There are so many options out there. There are so many ideas that you can use."

"The only thing is we need the room to be done in 15 days," I say.

"That's kind of tight but I am sure once we get an idea of what to do we can get everything ordered and the room will be finished in no time. Show me the room," she says.

"Okay," I say as Journey takes my hand interlocking our fingers together as we lead Natalia to the bedroom I have chosen for Zoey. "Here it is," I say opening the door to the bedroom that only has one twin bed in the middle of the room everything else is unfinished. The room is larger than I remember with a walk in closet and a bathroom attached. "What do you think?" I ask.

"What kind of things is she into?" she asks. "What does she enjoy?"

"Princesses," says Journey. "I haven't had her for a while but I remember that she was into Princesses."

"Interesting," she says, "she's three years old?" she asks.

"She will be in a few weeks," says Journey.

"Wonderful, I know a lot of little girls are into the Disney Princesses and so forth but as a little girl a lot of them love make believe. Most little girls love to dress up like their favorite princesses, a ballerina, they enjoy unicorns and fairies. They enjoy pretend. What if we did this room as a make believe theme?" she asks.

"That actually sounds pretty cool," says Journey with a smile as I wrap my arm around her waist as we watch Natalia walk around the room.

"Wonderful," she says, "this is what I am thinking all white dressers. I wouldn't pain the room pink that's too cliché but a soft mint green or a light teal would work out perfectly maybe even keep the walls white and stick gold dots on the walls. I think I like the room being white, we could make clouds above her bed and we could get a canopy to go over the bed with tulle to surround her as she sleeps. And with the clouds we could have gold stars hanging down past the clouds. We could paint the dressers a light teal to give the room some color. I'm not a fan of carpet but I think we could put down a white rug. Then over here," she says, "could be the dress up area with all types of dress up outfits from princesses to ballerinas and fairies. We could build shelves for books and stuffed animals. We could also design a little fairy house for the fairies to sleep in. I'm thinking fairy wings on the wall and she would have her own little reading section. We need unicorns in the room, tea party sets on a table in the middle of the room. Everything that a little girl makes believe will be represented in this room," she says, "what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," I answer. "What do you think, Journey?"

"I love the idea of a make believe bedroom. I think that Zoey will love it," she says with a smile. "But can it all be done in 15 days?"

"Of course," says Natalia, "we will just pick out some furniture, rugs and so on then once it is in we will get to work on the bedroom. I can have this done within 2 weeks the timing is a little tight but it isn't impossible."

"And we can help you as much as we are able to," I offer.

"Wonderful," she says, "so let's go pick out some furniture for the bedroom and some decorations then we will be one step closer to getting this room together."

"Okay," says Journey as we walk out to my kitchen table with Natalia where we spend the afternoon looking at furniture for Zoey's room and picking out decorations for her room. Natalia quickly orders our decisions and luckily most things can be delivered within a week or so. Journey and I decided that in the mean time we would work on decorating the walls and I would put in the shelves for the walls so that we could limit the work Natalia would have to do. "Thank-you so much," says Journey more welcoming to Natalia than she was earlier in the day when they first met.

"You're welcome, your daughter is going to love her new bedroom."

"I hope so," says Journey with a smile. "It is every little girl's dream."

"Most," she says with a smile. "Once everything is delivered please give me a call and we will set the room up together."

"Definitely," I say with a smile. "Thank-you, Natalia."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile before she shakes my hand. "If you ever decide you want to redecorate your living room or your kitchen please let me know like I said I have some ideas."

"I think it's all right for now," I say with a smile, "until I have a big life change this will work."

"A big life change?" she asks looking at Journey and then back at me. "I understand. I will be in touch," she smiles. "Journey, it was very nice meeting you."

"You too," says Journey before we say our final goodbyes before Natalia walks out of the apartment onto the elevator.

"What do you think?" I ask as we make our way to the living room. "Do you like the idea?"

"I love it. I'm sure it is expensive. I would have been fine with paining her room pink and adding some toys to the room and clothes. That's all she really needs."

"I know but I think she deserves a dream bedroom," I say with a smile. "I want her to feel comfortable and welcome here."

"I appreciate that but you're so organized, you live your life a certain way. Everything in your home is so polished and so many breakable items. It's not really built for a 3 year old," she says.

"So I will have a few toys around my living room. I have been in this penthouse for years it's about time this place started to feel a little bit more like home. It's like a museum around here. It will be good to have a little girl running around, playing with her toys. It's okay to make it look like it is lived in."

"Dean, I don't know," says Journey. "You're used to your life being a certain way. Becoming a parent changes everything. Your life isn't about you anymore it's about them. I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of Zoey or feel like we are pushing you out of your home."

"You're not, Journey. If I didn't want you both here I wouldn't have offered you my place besides you're my girlfriend now. I want you both to be here. Before I didn't have anything to really come home to but now I do."

"About that," she says. "Don't you think we moved a little too fast on the boyfriend and girlfriend thing?"

"You don't want to be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Of course I do," she answers, "but you don't think it's too soon?"

"Journey, I am a man that knows what he wants and who he wants. I want you and I want to be with you. I don't have to question my judgment or my choices when it comes to you. I know what my heart tells me and I know what I believe. I never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you."

"Dean," she says with a smile. "I just don't want to rush into this and then a little bit down the road we get tired of each other. Don't you think we should learn to walk before we run at least?"

"Journey," I say turning her to face me as I place my hand on her shoulders. Her eyes meeting mine as I look straight into her beautiful face. Her beautiful eyes staring back at me. "In my business if there is something you want you don't wait to get it. You take it. You go after it. I wanted you, I still want you and I went after you. I had been fighting with myself over my feelings for you and kept telling myself I wasn't the kind of man you were looking for and then you kissed me and I knew. I knew that you were feeling the same way that I was. Then when Roman asked you out I felt something in my life I had never felt before. I felt envy. I was envious that he walked into my office and asked you out on a date. I was relieved when you told him no because not many women tell Roman no but you did."

"Because I didn't want Roman," she says, "I wanted you. I didn't think it was appropriate to act on my feelings because of everything you had done for me and everything you were doing for me but I saw your heart, I saw who you were and it made me want you more so I took the chance and just kissed you. I didn't expect for it to be as amazing and as passionate as it was. Everything about it was right, everything about you is right. I feel like we may be rushing but at the same time I'm glad we are together. I just don't want Zoey to come and ruin your beautiful home and break all your expensive things. You have never been known to be around children. I don't know how you are going to feel with a preschooler running through your apartment. They can get pretty messy and destructive."

"These things you talk about are just that; things. People mean more than things. I told you I am ready for a three year old to come live here we'll have to hire a nanny for when you're at work and I am at work but I want this place to have a home feel to it. It's time for me to settle down, have a home not just a place to sleep. I want to be home."

"Dean," she says with a soft smile, tears in her eyes as her hands cup my cheeks. "Thank-you," she says before she kisses me softly. "Your house is about to get a lot more fun."

"I could use a little laughter," I say with a smile.

"Do you even laugh?" she asks. "What's the last fun thing you've done?"

"Of course I laugh," I say. "And I do play basketball with my friends every weekend. I used to go out to the clubs and drink. That was my fun."

"That's hardly really fun. You're always so serious," she says loosening my tie. "You're always in business mode. Why don't you relax, do something fun?" she suggests before taking off my tie and unbuttoning the top of my shirt. "You should have a good time."

"What did you have in mind?" I ask her as she unbuttons my shirt more. The way she's undressing me I feel as if our afternoon might end up in my bedroom.

"I think you should put on a t-shirt, a pair of basketball shirts, mess up your hair a little," she says taking her hands through my hair messing it up. "And I think we should spend our date go carting or playing laser tag," she suggests with a smile and I can't say no.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I'm down to do that."

"You need to have fun," she says with a smile, "we're going to have fun."

Journey did not lie as we spent the evening playing laser tag at an indoor park. I had never played laser tag before but had heard all about it. It was a lot more fun than I had expected. Journey showed me she is a competitive person as she tried to win against me but each game we played I won. I don't remember laughing that much before in my life. I don't remember having that much fun in my life. When we finished our game of laser tag we sat down and shared nachos with cheese and a coke together. "I needed this," I say before biting into a cheese covered nacho. "I don't think I have ever done anything like this."

"Because you're too busy owning a company and being serious all the time, it's not too bad to let loose is it?"

"No it feels good," I say with a smile. "I need to do this more often."

"We do," she says with a smile. "I'm going to make sure you have more fun."

"I hope so," I say. "Thank-you for tonight, Journey, I really had a good time."

"I'm glad," she smiles as we are interrupted by a few people that recognized me from magazines. They ask for autographs and pictures before the paparazzi comes and wants to take my picture but I want it taken with Journey. "No," she says, "I can't." She gets up from the table and runs away before I can catch her as the paparazzi takes pictures of me. I pose and then chase after her.

 ***A/N: Why do you think Journey was so standoffish to the interior designer at first but warmed up to her after they made their plans? What did you think of the design they had chosen for Zoey's room? What do you think the big life change event was that Dean was talking about is? What did you think of Journey questioning how fast they were moving, should they slow down or is Dean right with his philosophy? How do you think Dean is going to handle having a three year old in his home? What do you think of Journey getting Dean out to have fun? Did he need to let loose and have fun? Why do you think Journey refused to get her picture taken with Dean and ran away? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Journey," I say as I finally catch up to her. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I ask as the paparazzi gather around and my security holds them back, pushing them away. "Let's go talk privately," I say taking her hand and pulling her away from the cameras and the crowd gathering around. "Are you okay?" I ask when we reach my car. I let her into the back seat and follow her in shutting the door behind me.

"I'm sorry," she says, "maybe us being together is a bad idea. It can't be safe."

"What's wrong?" I ask, "did I do something?"

"It's nothing you did," she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes, "it's the paparazzi, the fans. I can't have people taking pictures of us or of me with you," she says.

"Why not? I'm ready to show you off to the world, show you off as my girl. I have never really done that before but there's a first time for everything," I say.

"Because it's not safe for you and it's not safe for me."

"What do you mean, Journey?"

"Cody," she says and I am instantly confused.

"Who is Cody?" I ask with concern. "I don't know Cody."

"Cody is my ex and he's Zoey's father," she answers me. "I have spent the last couple years running from him and hiding from him. He's not a good man. I have finally escaped him. I am finally away from him and free of him but if I pop up in tabloids he's going to know where I am and he's going to come after me."

"I see," I say, "are you sure he's still out there looking for you? Do you think he's even alive still?"

"I'm sure he's alive and I'm sure he's still looking for me. He wants Zoey. It isn't me he's looking for but to get to Zoey he has to find me first."

"How does he not know where Zoey is? Didn't CPS inform him that his daughter was in state custody?"

"No because I lied," she says. "I couldn't let them give her to him. I would have never seen her again. I couldn't risk it so I told them she didn't have a father or that her father was no longer in her life. I can't risk him coming back, Dean."

"I understand," I say as I take her hand into mine. "I'm a billionaire, Journey. I am known around the world. There are no secrets with me. My life is very far from private. There's always going to be paparazzi watching my next move or following me somewhere. There's always going to be news about my life on TV, on the internet and in the tabloids. That's who I am but I am capable of keeping a little bit of my life private. Not everyone in America needs to know I am dating a beautiful woman named Journey or that I am helping her raise her daughter Zoey either. Even if Cody did come back because he found you," I say, "my security detail is no joke. He would NEVER be able to get close to you. There's no way. I don't want you to break up with me because you don't think I can keep our love life private because I can but I still want to show you off to the world."

"I know, Dean but it's not safe for that to happen. Cody will find out. He will come find me."

"And I will stop at nothing to protect you," I promise. "Your safety is my number one concern. I would NEVER let anyone hurt you."

"I know but it scares me knowing he could find me. I don't want him to find me, Dean. I lost everything because of him. I had to spend my life running and I lost everything."

"But you can have whatever you want, Journey. He's not going to hurt you ever again. Don't let him take away your peace of mind. You are safe with me, you'll always be safe with me."

"And what about Zoey?"

"She will be safe with me too. Journey I would never allow anyone to harm you in any way. I promise you that. I will do control to make sure you don't make it to the tabloids but I can't stop everyone. I can do my best. I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Do you promise?" she asks.

"I promise," I say with a smile. "Let's not let this put a damper on our night. I had a really good time with you tonight. I have not had that much fun in years."

"It's good to let loose huh?" she asks, "having fun isn't so bad is it?"

"As long as it is with you no," I say with a smile as she looks at me with an appreciative look on her face, eying me from head to toe. "What?" I ask.

"It's just I have never seen you without your business suit or without a tie. Even when you play basketball you're still dressed to impress. I have never seen you wear jeans before or leave your hair undone. It's kind of sexy. Don't get me wrong, I love what you can do with a three piece suit but damn what you can do with a pair of jeans is sexy as fuck," she says making me smile to a near laugh.

"No one has ever labeled me sexy as fuck," I say with a smile. "I like the compliment."

"I'm surprised," she says as she moves to my lap and I hold her on my lap as her arms wrap around my neck. "Because you're pretty hot."

"Thank-you," I say, "I think you're pretty hot too."

"I think you should look like this more often. You look more relaxed, you look more easy going," she says with a breathtaking smile.

"I'm relaxed because I am with you," I say with a smile. "You calm me down more than anyone has ever done before."

"I'm glad," she says with a smile before leaning down and kissing my lips softly, passion growing between us. I run my hand up her spine as her fingers tug my hair softly as she kisses me deeply, her tongue flicking mine, our strokes deepening, I moan into her mouth as she kisses me deeper. Her hands sliding down my shoulders, down my arms, her hands feeling my chest as they slide down to the hem of my t-shirt, I moan as her hands slide up my shirt, my pecs hardening at her soft touch, my cock twitching in appreciation of her deep kiss and soft touches. "I want you," she whispers against my lips.

"Now?" I ask, "wouldn't you rather go back to the penthouse?"

"Right now," she says smiling against my lips I smile against hers as she kisses me once more, her hands running over my washboard hard abs. Her lips finding their way to my neck, the soft nibbles of her teeth and the soft kisses of her lips cover the side of my neck. I call out to my driver to start driving so that Journey and I can have some time together. I make sure to tell him to keep going until I tell him to stop. He pulls out of the parking lot and makes his way onto the busy streets of New York giving us the privacy and the time we need. Journey pulls my shirt off over my head she gets off my lap and falls to her knees before me, kissing every inch of my body, kissing my hard abs, marking me with her lips, marking me as hers. She stops as she reaches the top of my jeans. She unbuttons them, I stand up to help her pull them down, my jeans fall to my ankles, her hands on my thighs as she kisses my naval, stroking my erection through my boxer briefs.

"Journey," I say as I feel my cock hardening at her soft strokes. She pulls the top of my briefs down, freeing my cock and I fall heavily into her hands as she strokes me harder. I moan at her soft firm touch. I gasp as I feel her lips around the crown of my cock. "Fuck," I say feeling the pre-cum moisten the tip of my cock mixed with the heat of her mouth. She takes me deeper in her mouth. "Yes," I moan. Her lips tight against my cock as she makes love to me with her mouth, taking me deeper with each stroke of her mouth, my cock reaching the back of her throat, I grunt at the heat of her mouth, the stroke of her tongue on the length of my cock. "Journey," I say with ecstasy, the passion burning me, my thighs hardening beneath her touch. She continues making love to me with her mouth, I feel the passion ripping through my body, my abs tightening, my cock thickening in her mouth. "I'm going to cum," I say gruffly.

She removes her mouth from around my cock and stands up. "Don't cum," she says. "I'm not finished with you yet," she says with a smile as she unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down exposing her black lace underwear. "I told you I want you and I'm going to take you." My cock hardens, curling up toward my naval, it's painfully hard. I watch as she shimmies out of her laced panties and she makes her way over to me.

"Take me," I breathe not being able to stand it, being separated. I want her as much as she wants me. She smiles as she straddles me, positioning my cock between her legs. She lowers herself onto my cock slowly, I grit my teeth and groan as her sex surrounds my aching cock. She moans as I fill her. She takes a minute to adjust herself to my size before she starts moving, taking me deeper each time she rides my cock. I cup her ass as she rides me, her tits bouncing in my face as she rides me fast and hard. I meet her stroke for stroke pushing my cock deeper into her sex, hitting the right spots as she moans, she throws her head back in ecstasy as I flip her over onto the seat taking control, slamming into her hard, her nails digging into my biceps as I thrust into her, thrusting deeper, filling her.

"Dean," she cries out, her nails digging deeper into my arm. "Yes!" she screams out. My lips cover hers, as I kiss her hard as I continue my rough movements.

"Journey," I moan as I slide deeper into her, the passion tearing through me, the ecstasy taking over my body, my cock growing larger and thicker inside of her.

"Dean," she cries out as she reaches her climax, her hot release covering my thickened cock, it brings me over the edge. I can't control it any longer and I can't stop myself as I thrust into her once more, exploding deep inside of her as I groan, filling her with my seed. I kiss her lips softly before I remove myself from her reluctantly. "That made for a special ending of our date," she smiles making me smile. I reach into one of my compartments in the backseat and pull out a towel to clean us up.

"I would say so ," I smile. "I didn't think it could get any better."

"Neither did I," she says as I hand her a towel to clean up before she puts back on her black lace panties and I slip in back into my boxer briefs. We quickly dress ourselves in the backseat of my car as we drive through the Manhattan traffic. She fixes her hair pulling it up into a messy bun before curling up next to me so I can hold her on our way back to the penthouse. "That was fun," she says as she takes my hand, interlacing our fingers together. "I would do it again."

"Me too," I say kissing the top of her head. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"You were perfect," she says with a smile as she leans her head against my chest.

"Good," I say.

When we get back to the penthouse my driver lets us out of the car and gives me a look before we make our way to the door where the doorman opens the door for us to let us in. "He knows," says Journey as we walk to the elevator, my hand at the small of her back.

"So what if he does, I'm sure he's had his fun in the back of a car too."

"How many girls have you taken in the backseat of your car?" she asks.

"You were the first," I say with a smile as we step onto the elevator. I lock it so no one else can ride up with us. "You were the first that I allowed to take control. I don't allow that often."

"That's the Dom in you talking, Dean," she says with a smile.

"Well, that wasn't the sub in you," I say with a smile. "I enjoyed it though more than I thought I ever would."

"I'm glad that was just a preview of what's to come," she promises as she blinks at me with her beautiful eyes. "Our sex life is going to be amazing."

"If that is any indication," I say with a smile. "I don't have any complaints."

"Good to know," she says as the elevator reaches the foyer of our penthouse. I allow her to step off the elevator first and I follow behind her. I throw my keys onto the table in the foyer.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says.

"Okay," I say as we make our way to the kitchen so I can get us something to drink. "Are you going to be all right?" I ask.

"I'm fine, Dean," she says as I hand her a bottle of water as we're standing in the kitchen.

"I meant with birth control and everything," I say.

"Dean, I was in a homeless shelter, I had no health insurance. I have no money for birth control."

"And you didn't stop me," I say.

"We'll be fine," she says, "I promise."

"Okay," I say, "first thing Monday morning you're going to get an appointment for an examination and get birth control. We can't take the risk anymore," I say, "until that's straightened out we will use condoms."

"Okay," she says. "But I don't think that's necessary. We can always pull out besides I don't have health insurance."

"Well, your new employer offers wonderful insurance that covers pretty much everything. You'll be fine. Pulling out doesn't always work," I explain. "This isn't up for discussion, if you want to have a sex life it's condoms or birth control of your choice. I can't take the risk again."

"Okay," she says before she drinks some of her water. "But I can't get pregnant. That's what I am trying to tell you. That's why I didn't stop you."

"How did you have Zoey if you couldn't get pregnant?" I ask.

"Because that was before, shortly after I had Zoey Cody beat me up badly and did some damage to my ovaries and my uterine area. The doctors said the damage was so severe that I would never be able to have kids again. I can't get pregnant."

"But are they sure?" I ask, "because while I want to make an heir to my empire one day I am not ready to do that just yet besides you and I need some time with each other, to enjoy each other and what not before we have any children. I am okay with Zoey but I'm not ready to father my own children yet. I just want to be careful and I was careless earlier in the car and I apologize. I put us both at risk. I lost my mind but from now on even if you can't get pregnant I still want to be cautious because there's always that one chance it could happen. I know we have gone fast with everything else but I do not want to go fast with having a child. I want to spend time with you and enjoy you before I have to share you with a baby."

"I understand, we'll do it your way," she says. "Sure you're okay with Zoey being here?"

"I'm positive, Journey. I want you both here."

"Just not a baby of your own?" she asks.

"Not yet," I say, "someday but not yet."

"All right," she says. "But it will be worth practicing."

"Practice makes perfect," I say with a smile. "Let's go watch a movie and get you relaxed. You have a big day tomorrow, you start your new job and I heard the boss is such a jerk."

"I think I can handle that jerk," she says with a smile. "I know what makes him happy."

"He runs a tight ship."

"He's a sweetheart beneath that three piece suit."

"Careful, I heard he has a hot girlfriend," I say with a smile.

"Yeah and she can be quite jealous sometimes too," she winks. "Because she doesn't want anyone to take what's hers."

"I don't think she has anything to worry about, he's only looking at her," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "You're mine and I'm yours, nothing or no one will change that," I promise her.

 ***A/N: Do you understand Journey's fears of being in the public eye? Do you think Dean can keep her from being seen? What did you think of him promising to protect her? What did you think of their ride in his car on the way back to the penthouse? Did you see a new side to Journey? What did you think about Dean worrying about getting her pregnant? Should he be concerned? What did you think of Journey telling him she can't get pregnant again? What about his rules about birth control, is it fair? Are you glad Journey went along with it? Do you think he can handle having Zoey in his home? Is he ready for that in his life? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

The days leading up to the social worker from CPS were getting closer while Dean and I spent a majority of our time at the office. Dean had a lot of work he needed to get done, he is in the process of buying out a company in California, making it his own to turn it out to make it more successful. He was launching new electronic products such as the long awaited A-Phone 7. It was one of his greatest creations yet as far as the cellphone world went. It had all the specs consumers could wish for a better camera, water proof since in this day and age cellphones travel everywhere have become the main source of communication. They will be protected from rain or any mishaps like falling into a swimming pool, hot tub, toilet whatever if it's water and the A-Phone 7 falls into it, it will be safe from any damage. The call features and video features are much better than the competitor but the main thing it contains more storage than any other phone at a reasonable price. I sit and watch Dean do his business man thing every day in the office. I love watching his powerful grace and stride when we are in a meeting. I'm jotting down notes, he is giving direction. He is a powerful man and he is amazing at his job no one will ever be able to top him but outside the office and inside our home he is different much different.

At home Dean is more laid back and more normal, he still clings to his controlling and powerful ways but he tones them down. The world would never be able to recognize him in the privacy of our home. He's caring and sweet. I have learned a little more about him over the last few days, things I never knew before. We have been working with Natalia on decorating Zoey's bedroom and while you may never think about it Dean is a really good decorator and he has helped set up the room. I think he is anxious about Zoey coming to live with us. He says he can't wait to add her to our home to see me happy but Zoey is a lot of work. She's nearly three years old and she's hyper. She's your typical toddler almost preschooler. Dean is really set in his ways. His home has always been like a museum. The floors are polished twice a month, the windows are cleaned twice a week. I have never seen a dust bunny on his floor. They're wooden and smooth there are no scratches on the floor. His kitchen is filled with an island and a small kitchen table, his dining room holds a grandfather clock and a cabinet of China he purchased on his own. The television in the living room is mounted on the wall hooked up to game systems and blu-ray players. There's a place for everything, nothing is ever out of place, his white carpet in his living room remains stainless and his furniture without a stain. It's perfect but I often wonder how he will react to a three year old's toys in the living room, baby strollers being pushed across the floor and spills on the carpet if it doesn't make him nervous it makes me nervous. He even assures me he is not worried about the potential damage Zoey could cause because they are only things he can have them replaced and have them cleaned.

"Journey," says Dean as I am sitting at the kitchen table finishing my lunch of a chicken Caesar salad that he made me for lunch while he and Natalia finished up Zoey's bedroom.

"Yes, Baby?" I ask before taking a sip of my water.

"The bedroom is finished," he announces with a proud smile. "Do you want to come see it?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile before I put another bite of my salad into my mouth and stand up excited to see the bedroom we worked on to create for Zoey. Dean takes my hand and we walk to the room she'll be sleeping in together.

"Close your eyes," he says as we reach the door that has Zoey's name printed on it in pink glitter letters and some of the letters made out of tutus. I'm not sure why he asks me to close my eyes. I have worked on the room just as much as he and Natalia have so I have a general idea of what the room looks like. He walks me into the room and says, "open them." I open my eyes and even with what I had seen from the last time I helped with the room is nothing that I could have imagined it looking like now. The walls are white with gold foil dots stuck to the wall giving it a lighter feel. Above her bed is her name in gold glitter letters and a cloud of tulle above it making it seem like a cloud. Her bed is decorated with pastel bedding in the colors of lavender and pink with a canopy of lavender and pink tulle surrounding it. The bed is decorated with a folded knitted blanket in the colors of mint green, lavender and pink. A small unicorn rests by her pillows and a doll that looks like her is resting on her bed. The rest of the room is just as beautifully decorated. The floor is wooden and polished but a small area rug made of the same pastel colors of the knitted blanket covers part of the floor, resting on top of the rug is a little white table with two chairs one holding a stuffed teddy bear and the other empty. A porcelain tea party set sits on the table giving decoration to the room. Zoey's mint green dresser is rested against the wall. A ballerina jewelry box in a light pink with pointe shoes on them sit on the dresser along with a larger unicorn, crystal fairies, ceramic elves and unicorns sit on top of the dresser as well. Off in one corner of the bedroom is a lavender bean bag chair surrounded by a white canopy with moons and stars. On the wall next to it are shelves of books to be read a few fairytales, classic story books and newer story books. In another corner of the room are tutus in different colors along with princess dresses in a bookcase without the shelves that has been painted pastel pink. My favorite are the shelves on the wall with fairies in a jar that glows and the shelf with the fairy house. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect room for my little girl. I know she's going to love it. "What do you think?" he asks.

"I love it, Dean, thank-you so much. Zoey is going to love it."

"And I bought her some toys. I know she's into dolls so I bought her a couple baby dolls and some more stuffed animals," he says with a smile. "There are little dresses hanging in the closet for her and she has pants and shirts in a drawer."

"Dean," I say wrapping my arms around him as he smiles and wraps his arms around me. I kiss his lips and say, "you have done so much for Zoey. You didn't have to do all this."

"But she deserves all this," he says with a smile. "I'm going to make her my little princess," he says melting my heart. "I love you," he says for the first time making my stomach flood with butterflies.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

A couple days later it was the day of the CPS worker was coming to do a home visit. I guess it is procedure to have them investigate the home before they release the child to their parents' care. "You nervous?" asks Dean as I pace the foyer.

"Very," I answer. "What if she doesn't think this house is good enough for her? And what if she doesn't release her to me?"

"If she doesn't think this home is good enough then she has a serious problem. How could anyone not think this Penthouse wasn't good enough for Zoey? We have security, the windows are locked, we have door knob covers, toilet covers and all that safety stuff. The only thing missing are rubber walls and rubber floors. She has food and she will be well taken care of it's not like she's going to be neglected. I don't how anyone could say no about releasing her back to you."

"I don't know," I say as I lean into his hug so he can comfort me.

"Everything is going to be all right I promise," he says before kissing the top of my head. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," I say taking in his scent as comfort. The buzzer buzzes and Dean lets me go to answer it.

"Yes," he says.

"Mr. Ambrose, there are two ladies down here from Child Protection Services that have requested to come up to your penthouse," informs the doorman.

"Send them up," Dean responds and we wait for the elevator to arrive.

I let out a deep breath as the ding alerting us that someone has arrived on the elevator sounds out. The doors open and the woman from the center appears and another woman with her. "Hello," I say.

"Hello, Journey," says Sarah. "I brought my supervisor Tanya with me today so she can investigate the house. What we're going to do is make sure that you're stable enough and that this is a stable environment for Zoey to live in."

"Okay," I say. "This is my boyfriend Dean," I say.

"Dean Ambrose," says Tanya nervously. "I never expected you to be with Dean Ambrose," she says.

"Nice to meet you," says Dean with a smile as he holds out his hand for Tanya to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," she says as if she's star struck.

"Can I offer you ladies a drink?" asks Dean.

"No thank-you," they say together.

"Then we should get started," suggests Dean. "As you should know Journey has a job and she's quite good at it. She works at my office and she's doing very well so unless something goes wrong she will continue to be employed," he explains.

"Is that how you two met?" asks Tanya.

"We met at the shelter," I say honestly as we invite them into the penthouse.

"First we're going to need to see the room she will be sleeping in," says Sarah with her check list in hand.

"All right," I say as we take her to Zoey's bedroom. I open the door and allow them to walk in before us. I turn the light on and everything looks perfect.

"Wow," they say together. They do an investigation to make sure that there are outlet covers on the outlets and that the door has a door knob cover.

"That is one beautiful room," says Sarah.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as she checks it off the list. We continue to follow her checklist as they are given a tour of the house. They check to make sure there is enough food in the refrigerator, make sure that all of Dean's guns and alcohol are locked away in the cabinet and of course check to see that we have outlet covers in every outlet, gates at every staircase, door knob handles and locked windows.

"Well," says Sarah after we finish the tour. "I would say that this is a very stable environment for Zoey and that it is safe. You seem like you are a caring mother and you seem to have yourself together. Your daughter; Zoey, will be released back into your care at the end of the week," she says.

"So she can come here to live with us?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Yes," says Sarah with a smile, "she's coming to live with you, Journey."

"Thank-you," I say wanting to hug her but resist the urge to hug her.

"You're welcome," she says, "but for the first 30-90 days we have to remain involved to make sure everything remains stable and safe for Zoey then once the allotted days are over we will close the case and you won't hear from us again unless something happens that gets us involved."

"Thank-you," I say as I shake their hands. "I'm so excited to get my daughter back. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," smiles Sarah. We see them out and say our goodbyes. Once they are on the elevator and the doors close I let out a squeal of happiness.

"She's coming to live with us, Baby!" I say with excitement in my voice. "I'm getting my baby girl back!"

"I'm so happy," he says with a smile as he takes me in his arms and kisses my lips softly. "I can't wait until she's here."

"Me either," I say. "Do you want to go celebrate?" I ask. "You know, celebrate her coming to live with us and passing the inspection?"

"Of course," he says, "let me take you out to dinner."

"I do not object," I say with a smile. "Let me go get ready or are we dressed appropriately."

"Depends where you want to go, I know a nice little restaurant that doesn't matter or care what the guests wear well, my guests," he says.

"You own it don't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, I may own it," he says. "It's a nice quiet private place I always have a table. Let me get my…" he says before he is interrupted by his cellphone ringing. "What?" he barks into the phone. "Not now, I'm busy. I'm taking my girl…what? When? Is everything okay? Was anyone hurt?" he asks looking at me as I am curiously looking at him wondering what's going on. "All right, I'll be there in a few minutes," he says before he hangs up the phone. "I'm sorry, Journey but I have to go take care of something. I need to take a raincheck on this dinner maybe once I take care of everything we'll be able to go out to eat what do you say?"

"What happened?" I ask, "it sounds serious."

"I have to go take care of something," he says. "You're going to stay here with Frankie," he says talking about the bodyguard he has assigned to me which makes me even more suspicious. "Do not leave this house," he says. "I will be back soon. Frankie is on his way up," he says.

"Dean," I protest.

"No, Journey, stay here," he commands. "I'll be back," he says just as the elevator opens and Frankie steps off. "I love you. I promise I will make it up to you."

"Okay," I say as he gives me a quick kiss and just as quickly he's descending down the elevator leaving me alone with Frankie. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you," he answers.

'You're no help," I say. "I'm going to watch a movie," I say before I make my way to the living room and sulk as I turn on the TV to turn on my Netflix account to watch a movie while I wait for Dean to come back. I have an uneasy feeling about everything Dean doesn't usually give up his free time with me unless it is something serious something is not right.

 ***A/N: How do you think Zoey's room turned out? Do you think she's going to be a spoiled little girl when she finally goes to live with Dean and Journey? Do you think Journey is more anxious about her arrival than Dean? What did you think of the visit from CPS? Are you happy that Zoey is being released into their care? How do you think Dean is going to do with Zoey living in their home? What do you think took Dean away from Journey? Is something serious happening or is Journey just nervous? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much* I apologize this isn't that long but it was a busy few days I will make the next one longer.**

My driver pulls up in front of one of my homeless shelters in Manhattan. He parks the car and hops out before rounding the car to my side but I already have my hand on the handle as he opens the door. I let it go and climb out of the car. "Thank-you," I say lost in the damage of what was my homeless shelter. I make my way to the door, the glass door shattered as I walk in with my security team behind me. I walk over broken glass as I make my way through the damaged shelter. Papers have been thrown all over the floor and the desk looks as if someone took a baseball bat to it as does the wall. I make my way into the shelter surveying all the damage as I see the police officers interviewing the lady I have chosen to run the shelter. Many of the occupants which are women in this particular shelter because it is for women and children that have been abused and are running away from their abusers. It was supposed to be their safe place until tonight when some guy came in and destroyed most of the shelter frightening the women and children that were staying there. "Kelly, what happened?" I ask interrupting her talking to the officer.

"I don't know, Mr. Ambrose, this guy came in here. He was upset. I asked him if he needed any help and he said he was looking for someone. I told him everyone that stays here is confidential and I can't give him the information he requested. He came in carrying a baseball bat which is what made me nervous. I didn't know what his intentions were. He was looking for some woman and his daughter. I told him I couldn't help him and he got upset so he started to hit the baseball bat against the wall and then when I told him I would call the police he took it to the desk, threatened me saying he had a gun and he would kill me if I did. He showed me the gun and I had no choice but to comply so he walked into the shelter where all the women and children were looking for someone named Alexis, Alexa or something like that. I remember the little girl's name was Zoey. He kept yelling for them and I kept telling him that they weren't here. He said he would be back and then he left after he broke the door. I didn't know what to do, Mr. Ambrose, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "You did the right thing. I mean I feel bad for all the women and all the children but you did the right thing so no one got hurt. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "I'm shaken but I'm good."

"That's good," I say before I introduce myself to the officer. "Hello, I am Dean Ambrose, I own this shelter."

"Mr. Ambrose, I am Detective Peters, I was just trying to get some information on who would come in here to attack a bunch of women and children."

"Granted this is for battered women and children I would assume that it was an ex-boyfriend or husband. It has happened before but just not to this extent."

"Do you know an Alexis?" he asks me and my heart stops as I think about Journey. The man that came tonight is looking for her and Zoey. I piece it together. The man that came into the shelter is Cody; Journey's ex-husband. I didn't know that he would be this close, that he would ever be this close to finding them.

"No," I lie, "is there any suspect that comes to mind on who could have done this?"

"We have no leads just a man looking for someone named Alexis."

"No description?" I ask.

"Yes," says Kelly. "He was probably about 6'0, he had blue eyes, a bit of scruff on his chin and his hair was blonde but that's all that I saw," she explains.

"Thank-you," I say, "We're going to need to up our security here and all my shelters."

"I hate to do this but because it is the investigation of a crime scene is there somewhere these women can go?"

"Of course," I say. "I have another shelter for battered women and children that they can stay at until the investigation is over and until the damage is cleaned up. It might give them an easier peace of mind by staying somewhere else. I want them to feel safe. I don't think they will feel safe here," I suggest.

"That's a good idea," says the Detective. "We'll try to get as much information as we can but I don't know how much that will really be. Kelly, would it be okay if you came down to the station to give our sketch artist a description of the man so he can composite a sketch and we can send out a picture?"

"That would be fine," says Kelly, "Mr. Ambrose, what about the women and children?"

"I'll take care of them," I say.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile.

"You're welcome," I say.

Once the detective takes Kelly to the police station to provide the sketch artist with a description of the man that attacked the shelter I start to help the women in the shelter pack up their bags to move them to another shelter. We shuttle them to a safer location and I order that there be security present not only at the shelter I sent the women and children to but to all my shelters. I don't want to risk anything happening again at any of my shelters. "You need to find out some information for me," I say to my security guy Paul on the phone. "I need to know who attacked my shelter and what their agenda is. I need you to look into a Cody Thompson's background and I need you to get in touch with the CPS agency to speed up getting Zoey back. Also I need to get Zoey's room transferred into the house in Connecticut," I demand.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose," says Paul. "I'm on it."

"Thank-you," I say before hanging up the call as I look out in the traffic of Manhattan. I need to get Journey, Zoey and myself to a safe place. I will just need to work from home until everything is cleared up with this intruder. I need to make sure my girl is safe from harm. I need to make sure both my girls are safe from harm. I can't wait to get home to Journey to make sure she's safe and hold her in my arms. The traffic tonight is unbearable. It feels like years have passed before we pull into my parking garage. I jump out of the car before my driver can get to me, my security chasing after me as I enter my building. The elevator doors nearly close on my security. I just have to get to Journey. Finally my elevator reaches my floor and as soon as the doors open I run into my penthouse apartment. "JOURNEY!" I yell out.

"I'm in the living room," she calls out. I run into the living room and smile as I see her sitting on the couch watching TV and see her security guard standing guard by the entrance of the living room. She looks up at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes and smiles. "You okay?" I make my way over to her, daring anyone to stop me. I take her into my arms and hold her tightly. "Dean, what happened? You're scaring me is everything okay?" she asks me again but I just take the moment to hold her in my arms, savoring and rejoicing in the fact that she's safe. She wraps her arms around me as I take in her scent. "I think you still owe me dinner," she says.

"There's going to be a change of plans," I say as I finally break our embrace.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving tonight," I say. "We have to get out of New York."

"What? Why?" she asks in a panic. "What about Zoey? We can't leave tonight. She's coming back at the end of the week."

"My security guy is working on that," I explain. "She will be in our custody tonight. There's an emergency."

"You're scaring me, what's going on, Dean?" she asks again. "First you run out of here leaving me behind and now you come back here telling me we need to leave. What's going on?"

"What does your ex-husband look like?" I ask.

"Cody?"

"Yes," I say, "what does he look like?"

"I don't know," she says, "why are you asking me about him?"

"I need to know, Journey what does he look like?"

"He's probably about 6 feet tall, blonde hair like Zoey but it's more of a dirty blonde and he has blue eyes," she says. "I don't know why you're asking me about him. I haven't seen or heard from him for a couple years now."

"I need you to listen to me," I warn her. "And I need you to follow my rules."

"You're giving me rules now?" she asks jokingly. "I like that."

"This isn't a joke, Journey," I say and she senses the seriousness in my voice. "Cody is in New York."

"WHAT?" and all her joking faded away and her face was filled with fear. "We need to get Zoey before he gets Zoey."

"I know like I said they are working on that. In this circumstance CPS will understand and release her to us but I need you to listen to me."

"Okay," she says and I can see her visibly shaking and it breaks my heart. "He's going to kill me."

"No one is going to kill you," I promise. "No one is going to hurt you but he is close to finding you. He went into one of my shelters tonight looking for you and Zoey so he knows that you're here. I don't know how he knows but he knows and we need to get out of the city before he does find you."

"What happened at the shelter?" she asks with concern. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully no but he did a lot of damage to the place but that's not important what's important is making sure you and Zoey are safe."

"How did he find me? What happened?"

"I don't know from what I was told he went into the shelter demanding you and Zoey and got upset when he was told he couldn't be helped and she couldn't give away that information. He had a gun."

"Shit," she says. "He's crazy, Dean and he will kill me."

"He's not going to do anything to you," I promise her. "He has to get through our security team first."

"Okay," she says with relief. "So where are we going to go?"

"I have a house in Connecticut," I answer. "We're going to stay there for the time being."

"And what about your job, how are you going to get to work?"

"I'll work from home," I say. "It's more private than this penthouse and it's much safer. If he knows where my shelters are he knows where my penthouse is and I want to take the precautions that I need to take to prevent him from finding you. This will buy us some time. Do you have a protection from abuse order against him?"

"That's only a piece of paper that's not going to stop him from killing me," she says convinced that she is going to be killed by Cody of course I would never let that happen but at the same time I don't know how ruthless he is. "That can't protect me."

"My security team will protect you," I say. "You have nothing to worry about. We do need to start packing to get on the road."

"Okay," she says. "How much am I allowed to take?"

"We'll take a few outfits and I am going to have Zoey's room done the exact same up there. We'll take some of her toys. We can always buy clothes and toys when we arrive."

"Okay," she says. "I don't want you mixed up with all this Cody stuff."

"Journey, I'm a part of it now," he says. "And we're going to work together to make sure he goes to jail."

"But he hasn't done anything yet."

"He harassed a shelter of battered women and children and destroyed property the police are looking for him," I say as the doorbell rings to my penthouse. "That's weird no one buzzed us."

"I know," she says as we start walking to my door but my security guy steps out in front of me.

Jack opens the door for me and Journey stands behind me to see that my other security guy Paul is standing at the door holding Zoey in his arms. Jack lets him in. "Zoey!" cries out Journey.

"Mommy!" squeals Zoey. Paul puts her down and she runs to Journey.

"You're home now, Baby Girl," she says as she scoops her up in her arms holding her tight. She kisses her cheeks making me smile. "Zoey," she says with a smile. "This is Dean. He's Mommy's boyfriend."

"Hi, Zoey," I say nervously. I have never really been around kids in my life. "It's nice to meet you." She smiles and buries her head into Journey's chest shyly.

"She'll warm up to you," says Journey as she senses my disappointment. I didn't expect her to be over excited and to like me right away but I was hoping for a little more than a smile from her. "She's shy and she's in a new environment."

"I understand."

"Zoey, do you want to see your room?" she asks. Zoey nods and Journey takes her to her bedroom as I follow behind them. I smile as we walk into the room. Zoey looks around and smiles. "Do you like it?" she nods.

"I love it, Mommy," she says softly and it makes me smile.

"Zoey, we have to go on a little trip," I say, "why don't you pick out 5 toys that you want to take with you okay? And in a couple days your room at our new house is going to look just like this one okay?"

"Okay," she nods with a smile before Journey puts her down and she starts to search the room for toys to take while Journey starts to pack for her. I leave the room to pack up some stuff for Journey and I. Maybe getting out of the city will be good for us it will be a lot calmer, less paparazzi and most importantly we'll be away from Cody. I don't want to uproot Zoey so soon but it's for all of our safety.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Cody finding them? How do you think he knew where to look for Zoey and Journey? What do you think of them going to Connecticut? Is it safer for them and will it be a better environment for them? What did you think of Zoey and Dean meeting, do you think she will warm up to him? Do you think Dean was nervous about meeting her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

A couple days had passed since we arrived at the home in Connecticut. It's much quieter and a lot more peaceful than the city but I miss the city and I can tell that Dean misses it too. I honestly don't blame him New York is his home, it is where his empire is located. The house is more like a mansion in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a wooded area with a large pond off behind the house. The house stood alone behind gates and a long winding driveway, no one could find us if they wanted to. I feel safe here, I feel like no one can get to us here. The inside of the house was decorated similar to the penthouse and had the museum feel to it with a lot of antiques throughout the house. There were more rooms than I could count. Zoey's bedroom had been transferred into the Make Believe bedroom created for her at the penthouse and Dean ordered for a swing set to be set up in the backyard for her to play on in the unusually warm November weather. "Mommy," says Zoey as we walk through the wooded area near the pond. "Look," she says showing me a small pebble.

"What is that?" I ask with a smile, happy to have my baby girl back. She's been adjusting well and she's still warming up to Dean. It's taking a bit of time but she's getting there.

"A rock," she says with a smile. "A pretty rock, there are lots of pretty rocks," she says with excitement. She bends down to pick them up with her tiny hands, scooping them up with the mud.

"Let me help you, Sweetie," I say as I kneel down with her to pick up pebbles with her. I help her put them into the bucket she brought with her on our walk. We fill the bucket up a quarter of the way with different color rocks, pebbles and stones with mud mixed in with it. "I think it's time to go back to the house and clean up all your treasures and it's time for lunch."

"Okay, Mommy," she says as she stands up and picks up her bucket with her tiny hand. "Catch me, Mommy!" she says with a smile.

"Okay," I smile, "I'm going to get you!" I say with a smile before she squeals and she takes off running in her ladybug raincoat and her ladybug rain boots just as an Autumn rain begins to fall from the sky. I chase after her all the way to the back door of the mansion. "I caught you!" I say scooping her up in my arms. She looks at me with her big blue eyes and a big smile on her face. "And now I'm going to tickle you!" I say with a smile before I start to tickle her making her squirm and giggle in my arms. Her heart-melting giggles are music to my ears. I have longed so long to hear those little sounds from her.

"MOMMY!" she squeals through her giggles that turn into complete laughter. It's the sweetest sound I have ever heard. I kiss her forehead softly as I stop tickling her.

"I love you, Zoey."

"I love you, Mommy," she says softly. I put her down on her feet and open the door to the house. We take off our shoes by the door and put them on the mat before I take of her rain jacket and hang it up on the hooks by the door. "I want to show Dean my pebbles," she says.

"How about we clean them up first then we'll go show Dean your pebbles, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says happily. She skips to the kitchen with her bucket in her hand and I walk behind her. We make our way into the kitchen and we walk over to the sink. I put the bucket in the sink and let water from the faucet fall into it to wash up the pebbles. I dump the bucket out in the sink and let the water hit the pebbles before I clean out the bucket to free it from mud. I put the clean pebbles into the bucket as Dean's butler comes into the kitchen with Zoey and me as I am cleaning up the pebbles.

"Excuse me, Ms. Journey," he says, "but is there anything I can get for you and Zoey?" he asks. It's weird to have a maid and a butler but Dean lives in luxury. I feel useless not really contributing to anything but Dean told me he prefers I take it easy and take care of Zoey.

"I think Zoey is ready for lunch," I say looking at Zoey trying to ignore the fact that she's the spitting image of her father. She is her father's twin with his blue eyes, the same blue eyes I once fell in love with but I love them a lot more on my little girl, she has his nose and her mouth is the same as his. Her hair is less blonde than his and it curls more like mine. "Are you ready for lunch?" I ask.

"Yes, Mommy," she says.

"What would you like?" I ask her.

"Um," she says in her tiny voice. "Chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese and applesauce," she says, "with strawberry milk."

"I'll take care of it," says the butler.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Do you know where Mr. Ambrose is?"

"He is in his home office," he answers me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I pick Zoey up and she picks up the bucket. I walk through the mansion to Dean's home office. I walk into the office and see him sitting at his desk looking at some paperwork on his computer. He's so focused and it is one of his sexiest qualities. His hair his undone and he is wearing a light blue sweater. He rests his hand on his chin and squints as he looks at the computer. I smile as I take in the sight of him. I pinch myself every day when I realize he's mine. I don't know how I got so lucky but I consider myself the luckiest women in the world. "You know if you wore your glasses you wouldn't have to squint," I tease with a smile.

He looks over to the door and smiles his gorgeous smile. He stands up from the computer and makes his way over to Zoey and me but I meet him half way. "I'm sorry," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I have a deadline to reach and I have to get all this work done, the last couple days have put me behind so I'm trying to catch up."

"It's okay," I say with a smile, "I understand." He looks even better as he stands in front of me in his blue jeans, the blue sweater bringing out his beautiful blue eyes. "Do you need anything?"

"No, Sam just brought me some coffee."

"Okay because Zoey is getting ready to eat lunch and then she's going to go down for a nap."

"No nap!" protests Zoey.

"Yes, you're taking a nap," I say.

"No, nap," she shakes her head, "no nap."

"Yes!" I argue with my almost 3 year old daughter.

"Zoey," says Dean, "I'll tell you what, if you take a nap you and I can finger paint when you wake up, how does that sound?"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"You're such a briber," I say with a smile.

"It worked didn't it?" he asks with a smile as he takes Zoey from my arms as she reaches for him.

"Shut up."

He lets out a small chuckle. "It's okay, you still love me," he says before he kisses my forehead.

"I do," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," he says. "So what's in this bucket?" he asks Zoey.

"Rocks and pebbles," she answers. "You want one?" she asks offering him one.

"Please," he says with a smile as she reaches into the bucket and pulls out a little blue pebble and hands it to him. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile. I smile as I watch them together. Despite how shy Zoey was around him at first she has really gotten comfortable with him and as nervous as he seems to be around a two year old he does pretty well with her.

"I'm going to put it right here on my desk," he says as he walks over to his desk and lays it down on the wooden desk. "So what's for lunch?" he asks her.

"Chicken nuggets," she answers with a smile as he sits on his desk holding her on his lap.

"Hmm, sounds pretty good, dinosaur chicken nuggets?"

"Um yeah, those are the best ones!" she says making me smile.

"I agree," he whispers. "They're my favorite too. What else is for lunch?"

"Macaroni and cheese!"

"I like that too is it Spongebob or Trolls?" he asks.

"Spongebob!" she says with a smile as he high fives her.

"My favorite."

"Me too," she says with a smile as Sam the Butler comes into the office interrupting their conversation.

"Miss Zoey," he says, "your lunch is ready."

"Okay," she says as Dean lets her down on her feet. She hands him her bucket and then walks over to Sam. Sam takes her hand and walks her to the kitchen like he usually does for lunchtime.

"Come here," says Dean calling me to him. I make my way over to him as he sits on his desk. He spreads his legs allowing me to settle between them. He wraps his arms around my waist. I lean down and kiss his soft lips passionately.

"You're so good with her," I say as we break the kiss.

"I'm trying," he says. "I have never really had a kid to take care of. I'm learning."

"You're doing great. And she's warming up to you pretty good."

"She is so I must be doing something right," he says with a smile. "At least she talks to me now."

"And she's giving you pebbles," I say with a smile as I play with his wild hair. "You need a haircut."

"I know," he says, "I'll get around to it."

"I do kind of like it like this," I smile.

"Well, then I can put it off a little longer," he says. "So you two went to the pond?"

"She loves the pond. We go every day, rain or shine, hot or cold she needs her daily time at the pond since we can't really go anywhere else. I feel like I am keeping her a prisoner here."

"Right now it's the best for all of us if we don't go anywhere."

"We can't stay in this house forever, I want to go out and have fun. I want to put Zoey in ballet class and gymnastics."

"I'll tell you what until I know where Cody is and I can ensure that you are both safe I can hire a dance instructor and a gymnastics coach to come here to work with her. I can turn one of the spare rooms into a dance studio and a gymnastics room."

"The whole point is for her to socialize, Dean. She needs interaction with other children."

"I see your point, let me see what I can find around here that I can trust that Cody won't find her."

"All right," I say, "and her birthday is coming up. She's going to be three."

"I know," he says, "what did you have in mind for her birthday?"

"I don't know," I shrug as my arms settle over his shoulders. "She doesn't know any kids so we can't really invite kids to a birthday party for her. I was thinking of taking her to some tumbling place for the day, then coming back here to have cake and ice-cream, have her open some presents."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says. "I'll have my assistant get this all planned out."

"Honey," I say with a smile, "I am your assistant."

"Journey," he says, "I think we are beyond that now. You're my girlfriend NOT my assistant. It doesn't feel right using you as an assistant. Besides I don't want you working for me, I want you working with me," he says with a smile.

"I know NOTHING about your business," I say, "so that's impossible."

"You know that one day this empire I created will be yours too, right?"

"How so?" I ask.

"When you become my wife," he says with a smile. "Because one day you're going to be my wife and we're going to rule our little empire together and we're going to have two or three little kids running around with Zoey."

"You think of stuff like that?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, "I do."

"And your empire is hardly small, it's global."

"Same difference," he smiles. "So I am trying to figure out how Cody managed to find you in New York. I put a halt on all those media frenzies of our pictures together so it's not like we were publicized. I don't know how he discovered you were in New York."

"I don't know either," I say, "He found out somehow."

"I'll figure it out," he says, "And I will make sure he is found."

"I know you will, Baby," I say. "Is that what you were working on?"

"No, I have my guys working on that I was actually working on a new child's toy."

"A child's toy? That isn't usually your style," I say.

"I'm trying something new. I want to use Zoey for my ideas. I want to start a children's toy line how does that sound?"

"It sounds good," I say. I smile at him.

"What?" he asks with a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're changing for one little girl," I say. "Everything about you has changed."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" he asks rubbing my back.

"I think it's a good thing. You're reaching out to a completely different audience. You know I have always wanted to design children's clothes," I say. "I always thought it would be cool to be a kid's fashion designer, you know little tutus and boutique clothes for girls."

"That's not a bad idea," he says, "if you want to do that I can endorse you. I can help you get started. You and I can create a children's toy line and a complete clothing line together," he says, "how does that sound?"

"I think we can make that work," I say with a smile. "I look forward to working with you."

"I look forward to marrying you someday," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Journey's interaction with Zoey? Do you think they get along well? Do you think Connecticut is a better place for them? What did you think of Zoey talking to Dean? What do you think of Dean's relationship with her? How do you think Cody found out where they were if nothing was publicized? Will Dean find out? What do you think of Dean telling Journey that he wants to work with her not have her work for him? Do you think her idea of starting a clothing line will flourish? What about Dean starting a children's toy line? Have Zoey and Journey changed him? What about him telling her she will be his wife someday? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

Sitting in my office working on some ideas for kids toys while Journey went out with her security team to buy Zoey a few birthday presents and to make arrangements for her birthday, I told her to leave Zoey with me since she was still down for the nap that I bribed her to take, when I hear my office door squeak open followed by tiny little footsteps across the marble floor. I look up to see Zoey standing next to my desk with a smile on her face. "Hi, Zoey," I say.

"Hi," she responds. "Can we paint now?" she asks.

"We can in just a few minutes. I'm working on something right now," I answer her, "but as soon as I finish we can paint like I promised. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes," she says crossing one leg over the other, resting her tiny arm on my desk watching me. "Where is my mommy?"

"Mommy had to run out to do some errands so I'm watching you right now. Do you need anything to drink or anything to eat?" I ask.

"No," she says as she keeps looking at me. I try to concentrate on the computer but I can feel her eyes on me as she stands next to me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask not sure how to handle an almost 3 year old. I have never really been around kids in my life except for my sister but she was not that much younger than me. I know nothing about children or know anything about their toys or what they like. I'm lost when it comes to children so I am lost dealing with Zoey most of the time. I just go with what feels right and go with it. Whatever it is it seems to be working.

"No," she says, "but what are you doing?"

"Working," I answer her. "Trying to come up with some ideas, do you want to help me?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers.

"Okay," I say moving back from my desk. I scoop her up onto my lap and sit with her at the computer. "You're a kid right?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers as she nods her head. "Are you a grown up?"

"I like to believe so," I answer with amusement. "So you're a kid do you like to play with toys?"

"I love toys," she answers. "Lots of toys."

"Good," I respond, "so what's your favorite toy?"

"Baby dolls and princess dolls. I really love princess dolls," she says with a sparkle in her eye. "And I like ponies. I want a pony."

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that," I smile. "Do you like unicorns too?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "They are magical."

"They are," I say with a smile. "So you like ponies and you like unicorns and you like princess dolls as well as baby dolls?"

"Yes," she says.

"If you could have a toy pony or toy unicorn do whatever you wish what do you think you would want it to do?"

"A big pony that I can ride on and it has to neigh and walk so I can ride it like a real pony. It could eat apples and carrots," she suggests making me smile. For being almost 3 she can hold conversations well and she can talk wonderfully but she's full of creative ideas.

"So you would want a pony that you can ride on, that neighs and eats carrots?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"That sounds like a good idea," I say as I type in her idea to create something like that. I mark down to make a pony in different colors as well as a unicorn because little girls love unicorns. "What else do you got?"

"A baby doll that looks like a real baby but cries and poops in a diaper," she says before she giggles.

"I can do that," I say with a smile. "Anything else on your mind?"

"More Princess dolls," she says.

"What if I created a line of princess dolls that you can buy that look like you or whatever one you want. One that tells a story and comes with a name what do you think about that? You could dress her up and do her hair, how does that sound? Do you like that idea?"

"I do," she nods making me smile. "I want a doll that looks just like me!"

"We could call them Zoey's Dolls what do you think?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I like that."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"Can I have a mermaid princess named Zoey?" she asks.

"Whatever you want," I say with a smile as I take note of this other idea we came up with. I don't want to just focus on girls toys but coming up with other toys for boys is much easier for me. I want to focus on younger babies, toddlers, preschoolers, school age children and hopefully I can come up with a product line for teenagers. I think it's time I branch out from game systems, cell phones and laptops. I need more variety toward my name and Zoey's dolls seems like they will be a big hit as well as the pony and unicorn. I can turn them into the number one toy on the market by next Christmas. I save my work and exit out of the page I am on before shutting down my computer. "Are you ready to paint?" I ask.

"YES!" she yells with excitement making me smile.

"All right, I will have Ms. Thomas get everything set up. I'm going to go change into painting clothes. Can you change into painting clothes too or does Ms. Thomas need to help you. Actually I will have Ms. Thomas help you," I suggest.

"Okay," she shrugs as I take her off my lap and set her down on the floor. I look for Ms. Thomas and ask her to help Zoey get dressed to paint and then to set up the easels, the paints and everything out in the garage so we can paint. She nods and takes Zoey to get ready while I go up to mine and Journey's room to change into a pair of sweat pants and a black beater.

Once I am dressed I meet Zoey in the kitchen to take her out to the garage. Ms. Thomas has set up two easels for us and gave us each our own paint set with our own water and brushes. Zoey takes a seat at the smallest easel while I take a seat at the larger easel. Zoey wastes no time as she begins to paint her masterpiece. I follow her footsteps and start to do the same. "So Zoey do you like this house, do you like living here?" I ask as I stroke the brush on the white canvas.

"Yes," she says. "I like the pond."

"Me too. I like the pebble you gave me. It was really pretty, thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says making me smile. "I like paint."

"Me too," I say as I look at her masterpiece. She is just painting colors on the canvas but it looks perfect because it's something that she created from her mind. I plan to hang it in my office. I need a little more color in my life. I have lived a life of seclusion. I never invited women into my home, my home has been like a museum all black and white but when Journey moved in it added a little color to my life. It helped me to relax and be a little more care free. No one has ever been able to make me feel this way. That's how I know Journey is the one and now with Zoey in the house my life is even more colorful nothing is planned out and everything is go with the flow kind of life now and I think I enjoy this life much better. "What kind of TV shows do you watch?"

"Paw Patrol, Elena, Sofia, PJ Masks and Sesame Street," she answers me as she paints.

"I know a little about Sesame Street," I say, "is Big Bird still running the street?"

"Yes," she says with a giggle. "Big Bird is still on the show."

"What about Elmo, he still talking in third person?"

"I don't know," she giggles. I smile at her tiny giggles it's the sweetest sound I have ever heard.

"Bert and Ernie still living together?"

"Yes," she answers. "Do you like Sesame Street?" she asks.

"I did when I was a little boy. We only had a couple channels. I watched a lot of Sesame Street. I am sure it is different now than it was when I was little. I am sure they are teaching calculus now."

"No," she says. "They teach Spanish!"

"Well, that's good. It's always good to speak a different language. So what's this Paw Patrol about?" I ask. "I never heard of it."

"It's about dogs that save animals," she answers. "I like Everette and Skye they are my favorites," she says. "It's a good show. I like when they save the baby turtles."

"Sounds pretty cool what about Elena and Sofia?"

"They are princesses," she says.

"I figured," I say. "I like your picture."

"Thank-you. It's you, mommy and me," she says, "under a rainbow with a unicorn."

"That's beautiful," I say with a smile. "I love it."

"I like yours too. Do you like flowers?" she asks.

"Yes, I love flowers. Do you think I should get your mommy some flowers?"

"Yes," she says, "lots and lots of flowers."

"Okay," I say. "I'll order her some of the prettiest roses in the world. How does that sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile as we go back to painting and talking. I never knew that talking to a three year old could be this fun. I never thought I could have a fun conversation with a three year old but she surprises me. I enjoy every minute of my afternoon with Zoey.

We follow our fun afternoon having pizza for dinner that Journey orders and then follow dinner by watching a Disney movie of her choice in the living room before she takes a bath. While she takes a bath I hang her painting in my office and stand to admire it. I smile at the perfection in the picture. "She's asking for you," says Journey as she comes into my office.

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Is she done with her bath?"

"Yes and she wants you to read her a bedtime story."

"I can do that," I say. "Look at that picture," I say pointing to it. "I think it adds just enough color to my office what do you think?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder.

"I think it looks beautiful. You're really enjoying this dad type thing aren't you?"

"I never thought about having kids. I never thought about having a three year old in my house. I don't know what to do with kids but she teaches me something new every day. We had a really good afternoon today."

"I'm glad," she says with a smile as I kiss her neck softly.

"And she's a creative genius. We came up with Zoey Dolls which will be a line of princess dolls with a story about their lives."

"That sounds pretty cool," she says as I take in her scent. "I think that you should go to her. She wants you to read to her."

"Okay," I say reluctantly breaking my hold from her. "After she goes to bed you're going to bed."

"But I'm not tired," she says as she bites her lip.

"No one said anything about sleeping," I say with a smile before I leave the room and make my way upstairs to Zoey's bedroom.

She's already in bed holding a book about a princess in her hand. I sit down on her bed and take the book from her. I open it so she can see the pictures as I read to her. She rests her head on my shoulder as I read her a bedtime story. "And they lived happily ever after," I finish.

"Will we live happily ever after?" she asks me as I close the book.

"Of course," I say with a smile.

"Am I a princess?" she asks.

"You're my princess," I say. "I'll make sure your mommy and you both have your happily ever after."

"Okay," she says. "I love you, Dean," she says shocking me as she hugs me. I tense up as she hugs me and I then I relax and hug her back.

"I love you too, Zoey," I say with a smile. "It's time for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she says with a smile as she lays down in her bed and I put her book down on the nightstand. I cover her up with her blanket and lean down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight, Zoey," I say with a smile.

"Goodnight, Dean," she says making me smile. I lean down and give her one more kiss on her forehead before I leave the room. I turn the light off and shut the door on my way out.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean spending time with Zoey? Do you think that helped with their relationship a bit? What do you think of Zoey giving Dean ideas for his toy line? Did she have good ideas? What did you think if their painting session and Dean reading her a bedtime story? Were you surprised he hung the picture up in his office? What about Zoey telling him that she loves him? Will he see to it that Zoey and Journey get their happily ever after? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Dean went above and beyond for Zoey's 3rd birthday party. While she doesn't have any little friends to invite to her party this year he still made sure it would be a party she would never forget and a party she would have a wonderful time at. He rented out an indoor trampoline park for us for the day so that Zoey can do whatever she wants and have the place to herself. We walk into the trampoline park and we are greeted by our party host. "Hello, I am Daisy, I am going to be your party host for today. We can do whatever you wish to do," she says to Zoey, Dean and me. "Are you the birthday girl?"

"Yes," Zoey says shyly as she squeezes onto Dean's leg before burying her face.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Zoey," she mumbles into Dean's leg.

"I love that name Zoey! Do you want to go see your party room?" she asks enthusiastically.

Zoey doesn't move with her and Dean urges her to go. "Come on, Zo," he says taking her hand as we begin to follow the host to the party room. I'm not sure why one child needs a party room but whatever makes Zoey happy I am all for it. We walk into the party room and it is decorated with pink and white balloons with a Minnie mouse balloon. There are pink and white streamers hanging up in the room and there is a large cheese pizza sitting on the pink and white table cloth with a Minnie Mouse birthday cake. On another table there are birthday presents for the birthday girl. A lot more than she could ever imagine, I smile as she let's go of Dean's hand to check everything out. "What do you think, Zo? Isn't it pretty cool for a birthday party?"

"Yes," she squeals with excitement. "Presents!" she yells. "Can I open my presents?" she asks.

"How about we eat first?" I suggest, "then play a little bit before you open presents then have cake, how does that sound?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. She looks so adorable with her pigtail braids, colorful headband and her birthday tutu outfit as she sits down to eat some pizza. The party host serves us our pizza. We sit and eat a couple slices before we venture out into the trampoline park.

Zoey loves every minute of her time on the trampolines and jumping into a foam pit. I won't lie Dean and I enjoy ourselves too as we jump on the trampolines too and jump into the foam pit. I see a new side of Dean as we play with Zoey on the trampolines. He's happy, laughing and carefree. I love to see him this way. He's always so focused on work and working on his business to make money for us but I love the carefree and nurturing side of him. I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life and a better father figure to Zoey. He loves her so much and she has really grown to love him. He is her best friend. He always makes time for her in his busy day to talk with her and spend time with her. Sometimes he spends more time with her than he does with me and I am okay with that. I love the bond they are creating together. Zoey squeals as he chases her on the trampoline and she jumps to get away from him before he catches her. He scoops her up in his arms and tickles her making her laugh even more.

After we play a game of ball tag on the trampolines where Dean and Zoey tag team against me but it's a lot of fun we go back into the party room so that Zoey can open up all her presents. "You know," I whisper to Dean. "You didn't have to go overboard with her presents."

"She deserves it," he says wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we watch her start to tear open her presents. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. I don't remember her ever having a birthday party this wonderful. Her first birthday was spent with Cody's family and she just had some cake and her 2nd birthday was celebrated in a shelter. She deserves this.

"A BABY DOLL!" she yells pulling out a box with a baby doll in it from an expensive baby doll store. "LOOK MOMMY!" she yells as she holds it up. "She's so pretty!" she says of the doll that resembles her with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Thank-you, Dean!" she says.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as she continues to open more presents. Dean got her an entire baby doll set from the store complete with a crib, high chair, changing table, diaper bag, 4 outfits and a carseat. He spoiled her but the look on her face as she runs over to give him a hug melts my heart. "Do you like all that stuff?" he asks.

"Yes," she says with a smile as she hugs him. "Thank-you!" she says.

"You're welcome," he says before she goes back to finish opening up the rest of her presents. Her excitement isn't as big as she opens the smaller gifts that I got her but I did leave one big gift at home that I know she's going to love.

After Zoey finishes opening her presents we have birthday cake. We light the candles and sing Happy Birthday to her. She has a big smile on her face and her blue eyes are shining in the candlelight as we sing. My heart is full as I see all the happiness in her face. She blows out all three candles and we clap for her making her smile even bigger. I cut up the cake and give her a piece before I give Dean a piece of cake and give myself a piece of cake.

When the party is over Dean's driver loads up everything from the party into the car before he drives us back to the house, we get out of the car and I say, "Zoey, I have one more birthday present for you."

"Another one?" she asks in a squeaky voice as she holds Dean's hand.

"Yes just one more," I say with a smile. "You stay here on the front porch and I will go get it for you okay?"

"Okay," she says as she holds her baby doll in her free hand.

"I'll be right back," I announce before I make my way to the garage. I walk into the garage and grab her last birthday present as Dean's driver carries in her other presents to the house and the leftover cake. I push the gift to the front of the house and see Dean and Zoey sitting on the porch waiting for me. They are playing a hand clapping game as they wait. "All right, Zoey," I say with a smile as she stops her game with Dean. Her blue eyes get big as she sees her present.

"A BIKE! I never had a bike before!" she squeals and jumps off the porch to run over to the pink Paw Patrol bike. "I love it, Mommy!" she says as she checks it out. She plays with the streamers on the handle bars and checks out the basket on the front of it. "Look, Dean," she says showing it to him.

"That's a pretty awesome bike," he smiles. "Do you want to give it a try?" he asks.

"Yeah," she answers him.

"Okay," he says, "go ahead and get on the bike. I'll help you." She climbs up onto the bike and I smile as he shows her how to hold onto the handle bars and helps her pedal the pedals. He holds onto the handle bars as she gets the bike moving slowly. He lets go and watches her pedal in the long driveway. "You're doing it, Zoey!" he says with pride. "She's doing it," he says to me.

"I know," I say with a smile as I watch her turn around and make her way toward us.

"I had the BEST birthday EVER!" she announces as she gets off her bike. She runs over to hug us both together. "Thank-you, Mommy and Dean," she says hugging us tight as she looks up at us with her beautiful blue eyes and for the first time in a long time in this moment as we hug her back I feel like a family.

"I would say that Zoey had a great day today," says Dean as we are in our bedroom after putting her to bed after she passed out in the living watching a Disney movie.

"I agree she did," I say as he climbs into bed next to me as I am putting lotion on my arms. "You're so great with her, Dean. You're a natural. She deserves someone like you in her life."

"She deserves better than what she has. I'm glad to make you both happy," he says cuddling up with me shirtless and just in his briefs. "You both deserve better than what you had. It's funny," he begins. "I never thought I was going to have kids or ever really wanted to have kids. I wasn't even sure I wanted a wife but then you came along and I fell in love with you. I wasn't supposed to but I couldn't help it. I fell in love with you and I have fallen in love with Zoey. I enjoy every day with you and her," he says. "I wouldn't change my life now for anything."

"I wouldn't change it either. Thank-you for loving us the way you do."

"I couldn't not love you," he says with a gorgeous smile. "You're everything to me and I thought my whole life would be dedicated to my business and my career but I want my life to be dedicated to you and Zoey as well as any kids you and I have together. I look forward to working with you and being partners in business and in life, Journey."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I rest my head on his chest and lace our fingers together.

"I just don't know how someone so great ended up with someone so evil," he says, "I have been looking into Cody's past and it's not good. How did you end up with someone like that?"

"It's a really long story," I say.

"We have time," he smirks.

"Maybe I had something else in mind besides talking about my crazy psycho ex," I say with a smirk of my own.

"We'll have plenty of time for both of this," he says, "I just want to know how someone as amazing as you ended up with someone like him."

"Well, you already know what happened with my step dad and my mom. My mom didn't believe that my step dad raped me repeatedly and didn't believe my stories of him coming into my room when she was working at the hospital. She thought I was making it up. She always thought I was lying," I begin, "so she kicked me out. I went to live with a friend but like I said before I could never really get myself focused back in school and I couldn't get myself together. I started to hang out with all the wrong people, hang out with the wrong crowd."

"I understand all of that," he says.

"Well, I met Cody in one of these crowds at a party. I thought he was the cutest bad boy I had ever seen. I was attracted to him right away. I don't even know why. I was just drawn to him. He seemed nice at first, he seemed like a great guy. We hung out together at the party and after that I gave him my number. I started to see him more and more. I started skipping out on school to spend time with him, to be with him. I wanted to be with him. He was the first person that I felt loved me in a long time. I understand now that I got lust and love confused. I was a smart girl but I was dumb when it came to life choices especially with Cody. He seemed like a great guy but he really wasn't. He promised to love me and be there for me, give me a life of happiness. I was happy with him. I really was and I got pregnant with Zoey not too long after we moved in together because my friend's parents kicked me out because I was spending too much time with Cody and I wasn't following their rules so they kicked me out. I was young and dumb with no high school diploma and pregnant. I had no choice but to marry Cody. The marriage started off great I was happy and he seemed happy but it didn't last long. He got involved with drugs and dealing drugs. He started to get violent and started to beat me around. Everything I did was wrong. I couldn't even breathe right. I had to walk on eggshells around him because I didn't know if I was going to set him off or not. He was crazy. I tried to get out before Zoey but he wouldn't let me leave, his parents were no help because it turns out he was just like his father so his mother had endured the same abuse I was for years. Zoey was born and he loved her. He promised to change for her and he did for a year but then when she was 18 months old he went back to his old ways. He started to get aggressive with me and started to hit me again. He raped me when I didn't want to have sex, he threatened to kill me on many occasions. He called me useless. He accused me of having an affair with one of his friends and that was the night that changed everything. That was the night he kicked my ass so bad that I left. I took Zoey and I left. I went to the hospital for my injuries. I had several; broken ribs, busted nose, fractured wrist and I was covered in bruises he did a number on me. The hospital helped me find a safe place to go but every safe place I had gone he always found me so I came back here so that I could be safe and then I lost Zoey. And now he's found me again. I tried so hard to stay private, stay out of sight but he found me. I was confused when I got involved with him. I thought he loved me and after everything with my step dad and my mom I just wanted to be loved. I became attached to him and saw him for his mask not for what he truly was the monster that lived inside of him. I guess that monster was always there. I was just too blind to see it. I just knew I couldn't let Zoey grow up in that house with him. If he hit me what if he hit her? Or better yet what kind of man would she end up if she saw daddy hitting mommy all the time. I couldn't let her see it so I did what I had to do. I don't want him to find us."

"He won't find us," he says. "But I have to go into New York for a few days."

"Why do you have to go to New York?"

"I have some things to take care of. I have some work to do at my office. It won't be until next week but I have to go to New York so tomorrow I want to get started on the doll line and get your ideas for your clothing line."

"Okay but is it safe for you to go to New York, I mean with Cody running around?"

"I'll have my security team with me just like you'll have your security team with you," he says. "I promise everything will be okay."

"You promise?" I ask.

"I promise," he smiles. "Cody doesn't scare me, everything will be all right. I'll be back in two days I promise."

"Okay," I say. "I just don't want you to go."

"I have to. My staff needs me present. I can't keep working like this. I have to hold meetings, I have to run our ideas by marketing. I just need to go for a couple days maybe three at most and then I will be right back here. Okay?"

"Okay," I say.

He hugs me tight and kisses the top of my head. "It's going to be okay," he says. "I promise but that's next week. We have the whole night together," he says with a seductive smile. "Zoey's in bed you're mine for tonight," he says with a smile.

"Come here," I say with a smile as I pull him over me so his body covers mine. I kiss his soft lips, parting them with my tongue as it dips into his mouth. Kissing him deeply and passionately as I run my fingers through his hair, his soft lips part from mine and his lips find my neck, kissing it softly, nibbling on it lightly making me moan. His hands kneading at my breasts as he nibbles my neck softly, he takes my shirt off exposing my breasts, kneading one he takes the other into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on my hardened nipple. I bite my lip and moan out in pleasure. He moves his mouth to the next breast, sucking the nipple and nibbling it softly as he kneads the other breast. He kisses me down my chest down to my stomach, kissing around my belly button and nibbles my hip bones as he reaches the top of my shorts. He pulls my shorts down and tosses them to the floor. I help him remove my panties before he spreads my legs.

His mouth on my sex, sucking and nibbling on my clit as he inserts his fingers inside of me. I grab onto the pillow as he continues sucking and nibbling. His mouth replaces his fingers and I feel his tongue in their place as he rubs my clit as he makes love to me with his tongue. I close my eyes offering him more of my sex, taking his tongue deeper, moaning with pleasure. My legs quiver and twitch as he brings me over the edge, his tongue dipping deeper and faster, his fingers rubbing faster. I cry out in pleasure as I reach my orgasm. He removes his mouth from my sex and takes off his briefs exposing his thick and full erection. I stroke it softly, beads of pre-cum covering the tip. He moans as I stroke him soft and slow, taking my time with his cock, making him harder and fuller. He pulls my hand away and moves his body up mine, kissing my lips softly as he teases me with his cock, rubbing it against my clit, grinding it against my sex, my orgasm mixing with his pre-cum before he slides his cock inside of me. We groan with pleasure together as he fills me. He starts moving slow, taking his time as he makes love to me. His lips on my neck, my fingers in his hair as he moves slow and deep, I moan with pleasure as his movements pick up and become harder. He pulls out and slides back in and repeats it again, pumping his cock inside of me, my fingers kneading at his back as he goes deeper. I wrap my legs around his waist as he thrusts into me over and over again. His groans of pleasure in my ear, I meet him stroke for stroke. The passion tearing through me like a tidal wave, I can't resist. My body quivers and shakes, my toes curling as my nails dig into his back as I reach my orgasm, covering his cock with my hot juices. I hear him grunt as he moves harder, his cock growing larger inside of me and growing thicker, his teeth sinking into my neck, sucking it hard as he slams into me once more, his cock exploding deep inside of me, filling me with his seed. "Fuck," he says as his cum fills me deep, his cock continuing to spurt. It's been longer than we wished to have sex due to Zoey and her nightmares or just needing to sleep with us. His lips find mine as he kisses me softly and passionately. "I love you," he says to me against my lips.

"I love you too," I say against his before he kisses me again. He never pulls out as we began to make love with each other once more, taking our time, enjoying every thrust, and I enjoy every inch of him filling me. He pushes me into another orgasm shortly before he explodes inside of me once more.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Zoey's birthday party? Did Dean go over the top? Are you surprised at how much Zoey clings to Dean? What did you think about him admitting he didn't want any of this life until he met Journey? What is it about Journey that made him change his mind? Why do you think Journey ended up with someone like Cody? What do you think of Dean going to New York? Do you think it's a good idea? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much for your patience***

"How is work going?" asks Journey as I talk to her and Zoey on video chat while I am in New York. I have been in New York for a couple days now and I miss my two favorite girls more than anything but I have some work I need to take care of and things to get done. It won't be long before I am back home with my two favorite girls. I am counting down the days.

"It's good," I say with a smile. "I am going to pitch the idea for the doll line in a few minutes. I am sure they are going to wonder where that came from."

"From me!" says Zoey with excitement. "I miss you," she says.

"I miss you too, Zo," I say back with a smile. "Are you behaving for Mommy while I am gone?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. I miss seeing that smile when I first wake up in the morning with those dependent blue eyes. I miss tucking her into bed at night and reading her bedtime stories. "When are you coming home?"

"In a day or two," I answer.

"Okay," she says. "I colored you a lot of pictures."

"You did?" I ask as I smile as Journey holds her on her lap allowing Zoey to use our time to talk. "I can't wait to see them."

"You will love them," she says with a smile.

"I always love your pictures," I encourage her. "What did you color me?"

"Rainbows and Puppies!" she said with a smile. "Can we get a puppy?"

"I don't know," I say. "I have to think about that one and talk to mommy about it. Okay?"

"Okay," she says. "I'm going to play now. I love you," she says as she moves closer to the camera and blows me a kiss.

I smile and say, "I love you too," and blow a kiss back to her before she hurries off the screen leaving Journey and me alone. I think we are alone until my lawyer and good friend clears his throat at the door. "I'm sorry, Baby," I say to Journey. "My attorney is here. I have to go."

"It's okay," she smiles melting my heart. I love seeing her beautiful smile; she looks beautiful her curly brown hair is hanging down, she's wearing a baggy sweat shirt that's hanging off her shoulder and a pair of sweatpants. Her beautiful hazel eyes staring back at me. I could look into them forever, I could look at that face forever. I know I'm going to love her forever. "I will talk to you later, Baby."

"I look forward to it, kid free?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," she says with a smile before covering her mouth with her hand. "I have some texts for you to make your day go better."

I smile and say, "I look forward to them. I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "Talk to you soon."

"Yep," I say with a smile before the video chat ends and I motion for my attorney and good friend AJ to enter my office as I turn off the computer.

AJ walks into the office clapping his hands, "I'm impressed," he says. "I'm very impressed."

"For what?" I ask. "What impresses you?"

"That you're capable of loving someone," he says as he takes a seat. "I never thought I would see the day when Dean Ambrose fell in love. I don't know who the lucky girl is but I'm glad she made you happy."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, "what's up?"

"I got the paperwork you requested and I must say this is a risky move, Dean. Have you seen this guy's rap sheet? He's nothing but trouble. Are you sure you want to go through all this just to adopt that little girl?"

"I would walk through fire for that little girl and take a bullet for her. Of course I am willing to go through whatever I have to in order to adopt her."

"Does her mom know you're planning all this?"

"Not really, I was going to talk it over with her when I get back to Connecticut. I am better than what she has. You know that this guy is nothing but trouble. He doesn't deserve that little girl and doesn't deserve for her to call him daddy. He has Journey terrified."

"And she has every right to be. It's good you keep security on her at all times. You don't know what this guy is capable of the only problem is you need to have his permission and have him sign his rights away until you can adopt her."

"Shouldn't his rights have been stripped due to abandonment? He hasn't seen her since she was a baby. That's got to count for something."

"I could look into it but if Journey ran," he says, "she kidnapped the girl technically and he still has rights to her and you can't marry her until she is divorced from Cody. You know that right?"

"I'm aware Cody is just fucking up all my plans," he says. "So what's it going to take for a divorce and adoption to happen?"

"We'll try to get him for abandonment first but we might have to try to get him to sign his rights away and divorce Journey but I see that being unlikely."

"Maybe I should meet with him, talk with him, pay him off, do you think that could work?"

"I think it could work but do I think it is a smart decision to make or a good move? No because he's dangerous. You saw what he did to your shelter looking for her. It's best he doesn't know where Journey and Zoey are and it's better that you stay away from him. I know you're a negotiating businessman however I don't think Cody a negotiating man."

"I'll figure it out," I say. I plan to go against AJ's advice and meet up with Cody to talk to him. I want to adopt Zoey, give her a better life make her an heir to my business and my money. I want to marry Journey to give her security in my life and to make sure she's well taken care of but most importantly she's the only woman in the world that has made me fall in love and I want to spend the rest of my life loving her and being with her. I know it's a risky move but they are both worth the risk. "I have my eyes on him," I say.

"So you're watching him? Don't you think you should turn him into the cops?" asks AJ.

"I should but him sitting in jail only to be bailed out in a matter of hours isn't getting me what I want and it's not going to help me. I need him free. He'll fuck up eventually and when he does I will be there. I just need to keep eyes on him to make sure he stays away from Journey and Zoey. Their safety is my number one priority," I say. "If anything happens to them I am going to lose it but they are safe in Connecticut."

"As it should be," he says, "when will I get to meet Journey?"

"When she's ready to meet you," I say, "she's really timid around men but you will meet her eventually. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"I hope to meet her before the wedding," he smiles. "She must be special."

"She is," I smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make a pitch to marketing about a doll line I am creating."

"A doll line? You? You're creating a doll line?" he asks with shock in his voice. "Who are you?"

I laugh and say, "it's business plus Zoey would love to have a doll that looks like her and is named after her. I'm doing it for Zoey. Journey is going to start a little girl clothing line too but we need to discuss those details."

"Well, that's something new," he says as I stand up and he stands with me. "I'm interested to see where this doll line goes."

"I may have some competition with a few other lines but I want my dolls to be different. I need marketing to come up with some good ideas. I want to market it for cheaper but still have the expensive look. I have been watching my new competition very carefully and I see what their consumer demands so I know to do everything they aren't doing."

"Sounds like a good idea," he says. "I hope it works out."

"Me too," I say. "I will look over everything and be in touch with you. I really have to get to this meeting."

"Okay," says AJ. "Take care, Man and don't do anything stupid," he says as if he knows me all too well. It's like he knows I plan to find out where Cody is and talk to him.

I go on to my meeting to tell marketing about my plans to release a doll line in the beginning of summer. I ask them to start coming up with advertising ideas and ways to market the dolls. Everyone is as shocked as AJ was when I mentioned the beginning of a new toy line and doll line. At first they laugh about it as if it is a joke but then the laughing stops as they realize I am serious about it. They quickly began to take it seriously and jot down notes on what the dolls will look like, the things they will do. I give them the freedom to come up with ideas and promise that I will hold another meeting when the doll is finished to see if their ideas match the doll and find out which is better. I'm pretty excited about the dolls. I think they will be a good money maker. I hope it's the best-selling doll by next Christmas. In fact I am sure that it is.

Following my meeting I finished up some last minute things at the office so that I can make it back to Connecticut by tomorrow afternoon. I have been away from Journey and Zoey far too long. I am ready to get home to them but I have one last stop to make before I go home. With my security close behind me I enter a bar I know Cody is having a few drinks at. I walk in and I look around the bar to see if I spot him anywhere. I see him sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of beer as I make my way over to the bar. I tell my security to only intervene if something occurs physically but to otherwise not to make a scene or make him suspicious. I walk over to the bar and sit down next to him. He looks at me and then goes back to drinking his beer. The bartender comes up to me and I say, "One bottle of beer." Cody looks over at me as he takes a swig of his beer. "Girlfriend troubles," I say as the bartender hands me my opened bottle of beer and I lift my bottle before taking a swig. He let out a grunt and took another swig.

"I know man, I have been having wife problems for over a year now," he says. "She left me with my daughter."

"Damn," I say. "That's crazy."

"She's fucking crazy," he says before taking a swig of his beer. "I haven't seen her in over a year. I heard she was here in New York and heard she had my daughter with her. I haven't seen my daughter since she was a baby that's how long my wife has been gone."

"That's a long time," I say trying to keep my temper down as he talks so poorly of Journey. "What happened between you two?" I ask.

"We had some problems. We were fighting a lot. We wanted two different things and she left me one night. She left me with a fucking note as she took my daughter with her. I have spent a couple years looking for them. I found them a couple times but every time I get close they run again."

"Damn."

"Tell me about it. I hope to run into them soon," he says. "I really want to see my little girl. I love her so much. She probably wouldn't even know who I am right now and I want to make things right with my wife. I want us to be a family again," he says, "but she's nuts. She thinks I'm not good enough for her. I am the best for her and my daughter."

"I'm sorry," I say. "That's tough."

"Yeah," he says before taking a swig of beer. "You wouldn't happen to know Alexis would you? That's my wife's name."

"I don't know anyone named Alexis," I say. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," he says, "I thought I had seen you with her before. If you know where she is please tell me. I just want to talk with her and make things right."

"I don't know her," I say, "but don't you think after all this time she probably started a new life, found someone new?"

"I doubt it," he says. "She loves me. I love her."

"Don't you think after all this time you should let her go maybe she is in love with someone else."

"I don't know, Man. I think I just want to try again with her. I want to do right by my daughter. I really want to see my baby girl," he shakes his head. "The only thing I remember about my daughter is her beautiful blue eyes. She got them from me but her Mama," he says shaking his head with a smile. "She has the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. She is beautiful, one of the most beautiful women I have met. I know I did some shit I shouldn't have done but damn what I wouldn't do to have them back."

"It sounds like you really love her," I say before taking a swig of beer.

"I do," he says. "I do it took me this long to figure it out but I do. I just want to see her one more time make everything right," he says but something in his words give me chills. I'm not sure how sincere he's being. "You from New York?"

"I'm originally from Ohio, what about you?"

"Nah, I'm far from home. I'm from Georgia," he says as I pick up on his southern accent. "Alexis and I went through some shit to be together but then she left. I just want to see her one more time."

"I see," I say.

"So what's up with you and your woman?"

"I work a lot, she stays home it takes a toll," I say keeping it short. "I haven't seen her for a few days. I'm ready to get home to her. I miss her but we had a fight over me being gone so much and for such a long time."

"I bet, I hope it all works out for you."

"Me too," I say before taking a swig of beer.

"I'm going to get out of here," he says as he stands up. "You take care."

"You too," I say and just as I think he's walking away he's behind me, his hand on my shoulder tightly.

"You think I don't know who you are? You think I don't know you're sleeping with my wife?" he asked in an angry whisper. "Tell Alexis I will see her soon and if you're smart you'll leave her before I find her and make sure you tell Zoey her real Daddy is coming home," he says. "Take care," he says straightening up my shirt, "oh and if you don't leave Alexis, well, let's just say I have been known to make people's lives hell till I get what I want, got it?" he asks with a smirk before I nod and watch him leave the bar. Now I know what I'm up against. I promise myself to double up on Journey's security as he saunters out of the bar as if nothing even happened. I finish my beer before I head back to my penthouse to spend the night before I head back to Connecticut in the morning.

My driver pulls the black SUV into the winding driveway and to the garage before parking the car. He gets out and walks around to open my door. I climb out of my SUV with a bouquet of a dozen roses for Journey in one hand and Zoey's surprise in my other arm. My driver shuts the door behind me and walks with me to the front door. He opens the door and I step into the foyer of the house and call out, "Honey, I'm home," with a smile on my face. I hear Zoey's footsteps running toward the door on the marble floor.

"You're home!" she yells as she sees me and I see the excitement on her face. I put her surprise down on the floor as she runs to me. I kneel down to her level. "I missed you," she says throwing her arms around me and I hug her back and kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. "Your mommy told me you were a good girl while I was away so I stopped to get you something on the way home," I say with a smile.

"A PUPPY!" she squeals as she finally sees the little brown and white Akita puppy I bought for her but mainly for added protection after my run in with Cody. Akita's are good protectors and guard dogs.

"A puppy?" asks Journey as she appears in the foyer dressed in faded blue jeans with holes on them and a black cami with her curly hair up in a messy bun. "You got a puppy?"

"Look, Mommy!" says Zoey as the miniature dog attacks her with kisses making her giggle. "He likes me," she says through her giggles making me smile.

"I thought we were going to talk about a dog," she asks looking at me with a not so pleasant look on her face.

"Well," I say, "look at the little guy. He's just so cute you can't possibly say no to this face."

"Yeah, Mommy," says Zoey. "Can we keep him?" she asks before sticking her lip out. "Please, Mommy."

"Yeah, Mommy," I say with a smile. "What do you say? Can we keep him?" I ask and she puts her hands on her hips.

"Dogs are a big responsibility," she says. "I don't know," she says looking down at the dog.

"Woof, woof," I say as I hold up the dog making Zoey giggle, "Please keep me, I like to cuddle and give kisses. I will also keep your family safe. I'm loyal please keep me."

I watch Journey melt and say, "fine we can keep him."

"Yay!" squeals Zoey, "Thank-you, Mommy," she says jumping up to hug Journey, Journey hugs her back and then she comes to me, "Thank-you, Daddy!" she says shocking not only myself but Journey and her green eyes get big.

"You're welcome, Zo," I say with a smile as she plays with the dog. "what do you want to name him?"

"Apollo," she answers quickly.

"Sounds good," I say with a smile as her attention is on the dog and my attention turns to my beautiful girlfriend. "Hi," I say with a smile.

"Hi," she says smiling back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. "These are for you," I say handing her the roses.

"They're beautiful," she says. "I'm sorry she called you…." She starts to say but I stop her by placing my lips on hers, kissing her soft and deep as she moans into my kiss. I back her up against the wall, wrapping my arm around her waist as her arms come around my neck as she kisses me back. "I'm really sorry," she says in between our kisses.

"It's fine," I say, "I want to be daddy," I say making her smile and she kisses me hard and deep at my words.

"I fucking love you," she says with a smile.

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean's talk with his lawyer, do you agree that Dean shouldn't do anything stupid? What do you think about Dean wanting to adopt Zoey? Do you think Cody will comply to sign his rights away and divorce Journey? What did you think of Dean going against his attorney and running into Cody at the bar? Do you think Cody does still love Journey? What did you think of Cody? What are your thoughts on Dean getting Zoey her dog only to use it as a guard dog? Were you as surprised as Dean and Journey when Zoey called him daddy? What do you think about his reaction? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So how did I get signed up for this job?" asks Dean as he comes into the family room with popcorn and juice as well as some snacks for our family movie night that we promised Zoey we would have when he came back from New York. "Do we really need to watch Beauty and The Beast?" he asks as he lays everything down on the coffee table.

"Yes," says Zoey, "Beauty and The Beast."

"It's not nearly as bad as the animated one," I say.

"I would understand that if I watched the animated one," he says making me smile. "I have never watched a Disney movie in my life to be quite honest until Zoey came then we went Disney crazy."

"It's really not bad," I say. "I promise. There's a lot of action."

"Okay," he says. "I would like some action later," he says.

"Dean!"

"She doesn't know what I'm talking about," he says as he puts popcorn in a bowl for Zoey as she sits on the leather couch in her Belle costume next to him.

"I know but still," I say with a smile as I feel my cheeks heat.

"I am serious, I missed you Journey. I need to make up for the days I was away."

"Okay after she's in bed," I smile at him. He's so cute as he pours her some juice into her Little Mermaid cup before placing the lid onto it.

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile as she looks up at him and it melts my heart that not only does she call him daddy but he wants her to call him daddy. He is better than what she has for a father. If I have my way Cody will never see Zoey again and I am sure that Dean will never allow it.

"You're welcome, Princess," he says with a smile before he hands me some popcorn as Zoey sits between us. I start the movie and I feel Dean's hand on my shoulder as he has his arm stretched across the back of the couch. He rubs my shoulder with his hand throughout the movie as Zoey fixes her attention on the scenes in front of her even burying her head on Dean's chest during the wolf scene. We laugh and sing along to Gaston's song but I feel tears in my eyes as we reach the end of the movie. It is just such a beautiful ending to such a beautiful story with a beautiful ending. It teaches one that you don't fall in love with the beauty on the outside of a person but the beauty that lies within them.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," says Dean as Zoey is asleep between us.

"What exactly were you expecting?" I ask.

"I don't know not that though I actually enjoyed that movie, I thought it was just going to be about some girl that fell in love with a beast but there was so much more to the story. She truly saw him for what he was beneath the mask he wore. Some people don't have that gift," he says, "some people miss out on some of the greatest people because they go by their beauty on the outside rather than their beauty on the inside. Beauty is only skin deep."

"I have never seen you with a woman that wasn't beautiful," I say.

"She wasn't just beautiful on the outside she was more beautiful on the inside than out. You fall in love with the soul not the face just like when you fall in love with a book you don't fall in love with cover of the book you fall in love with the inside, the words inside the book and the characters," he smiles. "Journey, you're beautiful inside and out."

"Thank-you," I smile softly. "So how was New York? Did you enjoy your trip?"

"I went strictly on business you should have seen everyone's face when I told them I wanted to start a doll line. They started laughing at me like I was kidding around but I wasn't. Once they realized I was serious they started to take me seriously. It's a little out of the ordinary that we do. I was also thinking about creating a kid friendly tablet for children around Zoey's age. I might be a little behind in the market for a child tablet but I think it would be good money. NO parent really wants to let their 3 year old play on their $300 tablet with the risk of it falling into the toilet or something else but if there was a kid friendly tablet that would be a lot helpful. I would just need to focus on the specs and features to make it sell."

"That sounds like a good idea," I say with a smile. "And I can only imagine a few businessmen gathered around a table talking about dolls and a doll line. You're going to create fashion for the dolls too right?"

"I thought I was just going to make the doll and each doll have a favorite hobby like science, art, music and some sports. I didn't think of creating a fashion line for dolls."

"Little girls like to play dress up with their dolls, they like to change their outfits, put them in new dresses. It's better to sell some accessories with them.  
"I see," he says, "I never even thought of that. I will have to hold a conference call on skype so they are aware of the changes."

"I could help with the creation of fashion if you'd like me to. I am really into fashion. I know you can't tell it through my ripped jeans and ripped clothes but I am definitely about fashion. I can help you out with that aspect of the doll."

"Of course," he says with a smile. "I want us to be a team, I want us to work together because you know one day everything that is mine will be yours too."

"Only if you marry me," I say with a smile.

"It's inevitable. I never invited anyone into my home to live nor have I ever felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you," he says, "it's all inevitable it's all of a matter of when it will happen."

"Okay," I smile. "Sounds like a plan. I might need to be divorced first."

"Why aren't you divorced yet?" he asks.

"Because Cody won't sign the papers. I have tried trust me but he won't sign the papers. I don't know what else I can do to get him to sign the papers as long as he refuses to sign the papers they can't grant me my divorce."

"I'm sure there's a way," he says, "I'll talk to my attorney and see what I can do."

"Thanks," I say. "I really want out of that marriage and want to move on with my life with you," I say.

"I know I would like to marry you someday but as long as you're married I can never make you my legal wife BUT," he says as if a lightbulb went off in his head. "We changed your entire identity making it as if Alexis never existed. Journey exists so we may still be able to get married even if you aren't divorced."

"I never even thought of that," I say with a smile. "I forgot my legal name is Journey now after you changed it."

"I have to talk to my lawyer though still to see if a marriage is possible still without the divorce papers."

"Of course," I smile. "By the way I liked what you said earlier."

"What did I say earlier?" he asks as he runs his fingers through Zoey's blonde hair.

"That you want to be daddy, I thought that was sweet."

"I do, Journey. I want to be daddy. That's another thing I was trying to tie up in New York. I want to adopt Zoey and make her my child legally."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Very. I want us to be a family. I want to make Zoey my daughter legally. I love Zoey. She has really grown on me. I never thought I would want to be a father but she makes me want to be. I love her, Journey and I would do anything for her. I want to make her my child legally that way she has health insurance and she's heir to everything."

"Okay," I say. "You know you need to get Cody to give up his rights in order to adopt her."

"I know and that's what I am hoping to get done but it depends on how difficult Cody wants to be."

"He's not going to give up his rights he has been looking for her this long," I say. "He wants her. He's not going to give up. He wants his daughter."

"Then how come when she went into the system he wasn't contacted and he had no idea where she was?" he asks.

"Because he was in jail at the time, that's why she went into the system otherwise he would have gotten her as long as he could have provided a stable environment for her."

"There has to be some type of records of all the abuse he has done to you to not only throw out your marriage but also to get his rights terminated. I need to look into this."

"Dean, stay away from Cody. You don't know what you're getting into with him. He's nothing but trouble. I know some of the stuff he's into. Don't get mixed up with that. Just stay away from him."

"I need his rights to be terminated," he says.

"No, Dean please stay away from him. He will kill you and I don't want to lose you. Please, Dean stay away from him," I beg with tears in my eyes with the thoughts of what could happen if he gets mixed up with Cody. I know Dean had a rough life in the past but Cody had a rougher life and he is still living the rough life. "Let the police or your attorney handle it. Please, Baby don't get mixed up with Cody."

"You're not going to lose me," he promises. "I'm just doing what I need to in order to have the right to adopt Zoey. I know there has to be a way to terminate his parental rights to her."

"I'm sure there is and your attorney will figure it out just stay away from him. Is that why you bought Zoey one of the most protective dogs in the world?" I ask as I look down at Apollo.

"I want our family to be safe and Apollo is the little extra security that we need. I'm going to need to take more trips to New York leaving you two behind and I want to know that Apollo is going to kick someone's ass if they try to trespass."

"He looks like he's really going to kick someone's ass," I say with a smile as he yelps in his sleep. "He's little."

"He won't be for long and speaking of security I am going to increase our security and your security. Zoey will be secured for pre-school when she goes next year."

"I thought you didn't want her in preschool because it was too risky?" I ask.

"About that," he says. "It will be good for her to socialize and make some friends. I think it would be good for her. She will have a security guard present at the school. There are really good preschools here in Connecticut and with me being Dean Ambrose she will have no problem getting in. She's smart and she's fun. Any school will be lucky to have her."

"I agree," I smile. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "We'll figure this all out," he says, "but we need to start working on your clothing line to get that out there too. I will have you introduce it to the marketing team at Ambrose Inc." He smiles. "What do you think?"

"I don't know I am not good at speaking in front of others that's why I will never be a good business woman."

"I think you have a lot of potential Journey. We're going to make you ready. We'll focus on some ideas while I am home on another day but today you and me are going to spend the night together. How is your birth control?" he asks. "Have you been taking it?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "I'm always taking it. I don't want any surprise babies. In fact my next child won't be until I am married."

"As much as I want to have a baby with you I am glad you're on birth control because we are not ready yet besides I like spoiling Zoey and giving her most of my attention."

"She really loves you, Dean," I say with a smile. "You're good with her."

"Thanks," he says, "I'm pretty fond of her too."

"I know," I smile before I lean over and kiss his lips. "How about I take her upstairs, put her in bed and meet you in the bedroom. I mean after all you wanted some action right?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says with a smile. "I'll clean up first, you get her into bed and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"It's a date," I wink before I carefully pick up a sleeping Zoey to take her upstairs to her bed while Dean starts to clean up downstairs since our housekeeper is off duty. Dean would never let a mess sit overnight.

Once I get Zoey into bed and tuck her in I make my way to mine and Dean's bedroom and smile as I see him waiting for me. "Hey, Beautiful," he says with a soft smile as he lays on the bed in just his briefs.

"Hey," I smile back at him.

"Come here," he motions for me to join him in our bed. I walk over to the bed stripping out of my t-shirt and sweatpants joining him in bed in just my black lace bra and matching black lace panties. "I missed you," he says with a smile as I cuddle up next to him. "You have no idea," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. I reach up and rub the stubble of a beard forming on his face as he kisses me with a burning passion, his soft hand softly rubbing my back as he kisses me deeply. I take my other hand and take it over his perfect washboard abs as I enjoy the soft kiss.

"I missed you too," I breathe between our kiss. "Let me show you," I say with a smile.

"I thought I was going to…" he starts to say before I silence him with a soft kiss on the lips. I take my soft lips and place them on his neck, kissing it softly before I nibble and suck on it softly. "Mm, Journey," he says with pleasure in his voice as he plays with my hair. "I don't know how my employees will look at me with a hickey on my neck."

"You're mine," I say with a smile before I go back to sucking and nibbling on his neck softly as he lets out another moan. I make my way down to his collarbone, kissing it softly before nibbling it gently before making my way down his soft chest, kissing around his pecks and all over his washboard abs. He is built perfectly. I love every inch of his body, every inch of him and he's mine. I take my hand to the outside of his briefs stroking his cock softly and he moans out in pleasure. I kiss around his belly button before sliding my hands into his briefs, taking his cock into my hand stroking it gently as he hardens in my hand, deep breaths escape from his mouth. I pull his briefs away freeing his full erection. I smile as I take my tongue over the length of his cock and he groans in pleasure.

"Journey," he says softly as I wrap my mouth around the crown of his cock, sucking it softly. Taking more of him in my mouth he gasps as my mouth wraps tightly around his cock, taking more and more of him before I make love to him with my mouth. My tongue strokes the length of his cock as I suck him off. "Fuck, Journey, yes," he moans as I suck him harder and faster, taking more and more of him in my mouth. "YES!" he cries out before I feel him explode in my mouth, his hot seed hitting the back of my throat as he releases his pleasure. I swallow all of his seed before removing my mouth from around his cock. I wipe my mouth softly and stroke him gently, hardening him again. "Journey, that was good," he breathes deeply and out of breath.

"That's nothing," I say with a smile as I straddle him after stripping out of my panties and my bra. I take his cock and stroke it softly against my clit and rub it against my sex teasing him, teasing myself before I lower myself onto his cock taking him inch by inch. I moan with him as he fills me. I place my hands on his firm chest as he finds my ass with his as I begin to ride him as he guides me, taking him has mine, making love to him rough and hard. He moans and groans from pleasure as I continue to ride him. I moan with him as he continues to fill me. Halfway through he flips over so he's towering over me and begins to make love to me, making sure he's in control as he thrusts deeply into me. I move with him, pick up on his pace, I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips find mine, we're tangled in the sheets, the passion tearing through the room, ripping through our bodies. Cries of our pleasure fill the room. I can't hold back anymore and scream out as I hit my climax, he picks up his pace, making his thrusts harder and with one last deep thrust he slams into me, filling me with is seed so powerful I can feel it between my legs. My nails in his back as he continues to move bringing me to another climax and soon he cums again with a grunt as he collapses his body on mine. "I love you," I say as I play with his hair.

"I love you too," he says as he looks at me with his deep blue eyes filled with passion. He kisses my lips softly. "God, I missed you," he says softly.

"I missed you too," I smile as he reluctantly removes himself from inside of me and lays down next to me, taking me in his arms. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home, I never thought I could feel like this with anyone but Journey you make my life worth living and make it much more special. I felt empty before," he says as I trace his chest with my finger tip. "But now," he says, "I feel so full, loved and I'm happy. You make me happy. This has been the best few months of my life."

"I know. I felt empty too, I felt lost and then I met you and you gave me this life. You have made my life so much better and when I see you with Zoey," I say, "it melts my heart. You make me happy and you make my life worth living. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I want forever with you, Journey." He makes me smile. "I mean it."

"I know you do. I want forever with you too," I say with a smile, "a beautiful wedding, a couple of kids with you I want it all with you."

"I want it all with you too," he smiles, "Come here," he says with a smile as he takes me in his arms, holding me tightly before I drift off to sleep in his arms. I could be in his arms forever, sometimes home isn't just a place but two arms holding you. I found my home in Dean.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Dean's and Journey's relationship? What about Journey's warning to Dean to stay away from Cody? Should he listen to her advice? What do you think about them wanting forever with one another? Not too much to ask on this chapter. I just wanted something sweet before some more eventful chapters. Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

For Thanksgiving we decided to spend the holiday in New York City. I know it was a risk bringing Zoey and Journey back to New York City but I have extra security on all of us including my shelters. We walk into the penthouse we shared a couple months ago before we moved to Connecticut. It's been a while since any of us have been here but it remains the same. "Home sweet home for a couple days," I say as we lay our luggage inside the door.

"It feels so weird to be back here," says Journey as she walks further into the penthouse. "I kind of missed the city. I miss all the traffic and all the noise."

"It's nothing like Connecticut huh?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Not at all, the only thing I hear in Connecticut is the sound of nature, birds chirping and that's about it. Here I hear the cars traveling through the city on a busy afternoon, the hustle and bustle of the tourists in New York City."

"Well, once Cody is dealt with if you want to move back to the city we can. I just want to make sure we are safe from Cody before we move back here."

"I would like that very much," she smiles.

"Is my room still here?" asks Zoey.

"It's still here," I smile as I let go of Journey. "You should go check it out."

"Okay," says Zoey as she runs into the room that used to be hers. "It's still as cool as it was when we left," she pops her head out of the bedroom door before she runs into her room to investigate the toys and other items in the room.

"So I have never done the Thanksgiving thing," says Journey as I walk to the kitchen to get us a drink. "Am I cooking us dinner or what's going on?"

"I never did the Thanksgiving thing either," I smile as I pour us each a glass of water. "I usually work on Thanksgiving so I don't know anything about the holiday."

"You work on Thanksgiving? You never go back to see the teacher that saved your life?"

"He's invited me a couple years but I don't feel right going to his house for Thanksgiving. I don't know. I just feel weird in that family setting. It makes me nervous. I always feel like I am going to screw something up. I just don't feel comfortable you know what I mean?" I ask.

"Your family never had Thanksgiving when you were younger?" she asks.

"If you count my dad getting drunk, burning the turkey he attempted to cook and then yelling at my sister and me then yeah you could say our family had Thanksgiving when we were younger. I'm sure you had some decent Thanksgiving dinners growing up."

"Not really. My mom was always working," she answers. "I spent Thanksgiving with my nanny and when I got older with my stepdad which you know how that went," she explains. "It was never really a good Thanksgiving then the last few Thanksgivings I spent in a shelter."

"I see," I say. "What if you, Zoey and I went to a shelter to serve dinner tomorrow on Thanksgiving but before we go to the shelter we have a nice family Thanksgiving together? You and I could both cook Thanksgiving dinner together?"

"You know I can't cook, Dean so why would you even suggest that?" she asks and she's not lying. Cooking isn't really her thing but it's not really my thing either. I don't know what we're going to do the whole Thanksgiving dinner as a family seems like a fun idea but if neither of us can cook it I don't know how we're going to pull it off.

"I never thought of that. I can't cook very well either not a Thanksgiving meal," I say. "Hmm. Maybe we can get it catered to us. I would really hate to run Mrs. Smith here on the holiday to cook us Thanksgiving dinner."

"It's the day before Thanksgiving. I don't think you're going to find any caterers that are going to be able to help you out."

"Ah but my name is Dean Ambrose," I say with a smile. "And when Dean Ambrose calls you for a job you open up your schedule in order to help him out."

"I guess that's true. Do you think you can find a caterer that is able to do that for us?"

"I can try," I say, "if not I guess we better hit the grocery store and see what I can get done for tomorrow. I don't know ANYTHING about a turkey or all that kind of stuff. I can mash some potatoes but that's about it. Let me call around if I can find a caterer what kind of foods are you looking for, for our Thanksgiving meal?"

"Well, I am a southern girl," she smiles, "but I like all the southern fixings on my Thanksgiving plate but I'm not picky."

"So what is a southern Thanksgiving?" I ask. "I want this to be special for you since you haven't enjoyed a decent Thanksgiving in years."

"Collard greens, fried turkey, baked macaroni and cheese, cornbread, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and stuffing," she answers, "I haven't had any of that for years."

"It sounds good to me," I say. "Let me go call some caterers and see what I can get arranged then I want to start packing up some stuff so that we can campout on the street tonight."

"Campout on the street?" she asks. "It's November why on Earth would we do that?"

"Because I want to take Zoey to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade tomorrow, I want her to have the best seats in the house and in order to do that we need to campout overnight."

"Doesn't the parade come down this street?" she asks.

"Well, yeah it does but I just thought it would be more fun to go down there to watch it."

"I don't think having a 3 year old campout in November in New York City is going to be a fun idea. We can watch it from the balcony and it be the same thing. She'll enjoy it either way."

"Okay we'll do it that way. Make yourself comfortable while I call some caterers to have Thanksgiving dinner catered to us tomorrow."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "And thank-you," she says.

"For?"

"Giving me a place to stay this year and making it a good Thanksgiving."

"Get used to it Journey. This is your life now we'll just have to get you some cooking lessons so that you can cook next year."

"Okay," she smiles before she kisses my lips quickly and heads to the living room to watch some TV while I get to work on getting in touch with a caterer for our dinner tomorrow. I don't know how much luck I'm actually going to have but I hope my name helps me find one otherwise we may just end up having dinner at the shelter or going out somewhere to eat neither of which I want to do. I want to have Thanksgiving together as a family this year because these two are my family and the only ones I feel comfortable around in a family setting.

After calling about 5 caterers I finally got one that is able to cater mine and Journey's Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. It took a lot of money to get them to do it but they were willing. I gave them the menu of what we would like as well as what we would like for desert. They told us they could have it to us by 3 in the afternoon which gives us time to still go to the shelter to feed the homeless when our dinner is finished. I walk into the living room after turning off my cellphone for the next couple days to spend the time with my lovely little lady and my beautiful lady without interruptions I was doing that more and more recently. I was pushing more business aside for them which is the way it should have always been. "What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Daddy, we're watching a Christmas movie," answers Zoey.

"It's not even Christmas," I say. "What movie are you watching?"

"Rudolph," says Zoey. "Come watch with us, Daddy."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I join my girls on the couch. Zoey crawls onto my lap and I wrap my arm around Journey's shoulders as I get comfortable to watch the movie with them. "So is Rudolph going to come with Santa Claus to see you soon?"

"Who is Santa Claus?" Zoey asks.

"You don't know who Santa Claus is?" I ask.

"No," she shrugs. "Who is Santa Claus and I am only watching Rudolph because he is cute and his nose glows in the night time."

"She doesn't know who Santa Claus is?" I ask Journey.

"I wouldn't expect her to. She hasn't really had a real Christmas in her entire life. Unless her foster family gave her a good Christmas I doubt she has any knowledge of Santa. Santa didn't visit us in shelters."

"Gotcha," I say, "well, Zoey, Santa Claus is this man, this chubby old man that travels the world one night a year called Christmas Eve. He brings presents to all the girls and boys that have been good all year long. He has two lists. He has the nice list and the naughty list. If you're on the nice list he will bring you presents on Christmas Eve and leave them under the Christmas tree for you to open on Christmas morning and he will fill up a stocking with your name on it. You can write Santa Claus a list of things you want for Christmas and his elves can take it to the North Pole for him and you can visit Santa's helpers in the mall closer to Christmas to tell them what you want for Christmas and they will tell Santa. He makes all the toys at the North Pole," I say explaining Santa to her the best that I can.

"I never heard of that before," she says. "Santa never came to visit me. Do you think he will come visit me this year? And what is a Christmas tree?"

"I'm sure he will visit you this year. Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes, I have been a really good girl but what's a Christmas Tree will we have a Christmas Tree?"

"Of course we will have a Christmas tree," I promise her. "And we are going to have the best Christmas together as a family. A Christmas tree is a tree that we put in our house and decorate it with ornaments and lights sometimes they have an angel on top and sometimes they have a star on top," I say.

"That's cool," she says with a smile. "Do you hear that Mommy, Santa Claus will come see me this year and bring me toys."

"I heard but Christmas isn't all about toys," says Journey.

"It's not?" asks Zoey. "I am so confused."

"Yes some girls and boys get presents and toys from Santa Claus for Christmas but there's an even deeper meaning to Christmas than just Santa Claus. Christmas is about giving to others that need help. Christmas is about love and peace. It is also about the birth of Jesus; God's only son remember him?"

"Yes, Mommy I do but Santa Claus sounds pretty cool."

"He does but it's not just about him. Jesus is the main reason for the season," she says looking at me. "Okay, Zoey?"

"Okay, mommy," she says.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't know."

"It's okay. Santa can come visit but I want her to know the bigger meaning to Christmas. Christmas is much deeper for me and for us," she says. "We haven't had a good Christmas since I left Cody. The truth is it was people's giving spirits that made our Christmases good in the shelters. Zoey may have gotten one or two gifts but someone thought of my baby girl so she could have a good Christmas. I never put emphasis on Santa Claus but more on the giving and loving hearts of the people that thought about us the last couple of years. I want her to know that Christmas is about giving not getting."

"I see we can definitely give to the shelters for Christmas," I say. "I always do I want the children in my shelters to have a good Christmas but I want you and Zoey to have a good Christmas this year. I want to give you two the best Christmas you two have ever seen."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "That sounds good."

"So I got us a caterer tomorrow afternoon for our dinner. It was tough but I managed to get one after nearly emptying out my bank account," I say, "but we will have dinner together."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "And I highly doubt we will ever empty out your bank account. You're one of the richest men in America. I don't see that happening."

"Touche," I say with a smile. "I love you," I say as I lean over and kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too," she says with a smile.

The next morning I set up some chairs on my balcony so that we could enjoy the parade together as a family. Zoey was beyond excited to watch the parade as she hurried through her breakfast of scrambled eggs that I made for everyone since it was one of the few things I can cook without screwing it up. As soon as she was done Journey and I tried to finish. "Can we go out now?" she asks.

"In a few minutes," says Journey. "We'll go out in a few minutes."

"But I don't want to miss the parade," she says.

"You're not going to miss it we still have at least 30 minutes before it makes its way down this street," I say. "Besides you have to be dressed in warmer clothes before we go out there. It's really cold outside."

"Okay, Daddy," she says, "I'll wait."

"Okay," I say with a smile as Journey and I continue to eat our breakfast. Like we promised Zoey it didn't take long and we were getting dressed into warmer clothes before we took a seat on the balcony. Journey put Zoey's purple winter coat on her along with purple gloves and a hat to keep her warm while we watched the parade. It was an unusually cold Thanksgiving morning.

Once she was ready to go she practically dragged us out to the balcony so we could watch. As soon as we took our seats the parade was just turning down our street. I offered Zoey a spot on my lap but she chose to stand and watch. The excitement she showed over the balloons of most of her favorite characters put a smile on my face. She was enjoying the parade pointing out all her favorite characters and dancing to the marching band music that played. The parade was drawing to an end when Santa's elves appeared. "Zoey, look who's coming," I say as I stand up with her.

"Who, who, who?" she asks with excitement.

"Santa Claus with his wife Mrs. Claus," I say with a smile as I point to the sleigh coming down the street, "and there are his reindeer pulling the sleigh and look Rudolph is leading the way!" I say hyping her up more as she starts jumping up and down out of excitement.

"There's Santa!" she yells. "Hi, Santa!" she yells as she waves to the jolly old man on the sleigh as he yells ho, ho, ho. She continues to wave at him until he's out of sight. "He waved back, Daddy!" She yells.

"I saw that. In a couple weeks we're going to take you to see Santa Claus so you can tell him what you want him to bring you for Christmas but we're also going to take you shopping so you can pick out a couple toys for the kids that Santa can't come see in the shelters to give to them on Christmas Day."

"Why can't Santa come see them?" she asks. "Does he only give to rich kids?"

"No," I say as I feel challenged by a 3 year old. "He gives to the poor too but sometimes it helps children in a shelter to know they are loved and people care about them not just Santa Claus so it would be nice to show those kids we love them right?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says. "I lived in a shelter once but then this lady took me and put me with a nice family but I missed my mommy."

"I know and do you remember when you got presents on Christmas?"

"Yes," she says.

"Well, we are going to do the same plus parents have to pay Santa Claus for their children's gifts. He doesn't just make them for free. And sometimes the parents in the shelter can't pay Santa Claus so people like us have to bring them presents. You see what I mean?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says. "I see what you mean."

"Okay," I say, "so let's go inside and have some hot cocoa and watch a few movies before our dinner arrives."

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"Nice save," says Journey as we walk into the penthouse.

"I know. I was feeling challenged for a second there," I say.

"Yep welcome to my life," she smiles. "Zoey is smart for her age sometimes a little too smart. She doesn't miss a trick."

"I am starting to see that," I say with a smile. "You know what I am most thankful for this year?" I ask locking the door as we come inside to the warm penthouse.

"What's that?" she asks.

"You and Zoey," I say wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm so thankful that I have you two in my life and you make me happier than I ever have been. I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "And I'm thankful to have Zoey back and I'm thankful that I found a home not only a physical home but a home in you."

"I'm glad I could make you happy. I plan to do it the rest of my life. And I meant what I said last night, I'm going to make sure that you and Zoey have the best Christmas ever. We're going to go all out for the holiday, decorations, trees and the works. Plus you and I will have a few parties to go to. I always have a big Christmas party at my office not to mention Seth and Roman have parties. We'll have a few busy weeks coming up but it will all be worth it."

"I look forward to it," she says with a smile. "So how about that hot chocolate now?"

"Right," I say with a smile before we go to the kitchen to make hot chocolate after we take off our gloves and jacket. "Have you ever seen New York around Christmas time?"

"From the shelter yes," she says.

"Well, you're in for a treat Christmas in New York City is the most beautiful time. I think we should move back just for the Christmas season what do you think?"

"As long as we are safe then yeah I think we should."

"We'll be safe," I say. "I promise."

"I trust you," she smiles.

We spent the morning drinking hot chocolate together and watching Christmas movies before our dinner came. We sat and enjoyed our dinner together before we spent the evening at the shelter feeding the homeless to make sure they could have something to eat on this beautiful day. It is always amazing to me to spend time with the people in my shelters getting to know them, feeding them and giving them a good holiday. If I could help everyone in my shelters I would. I can't believe that I met my future wife in one of my shelters and I will never forget the day that I saw her. There was just something about her that made me sit with her, talk with her and then go back to ask her out on a date. It was the best day I could have imagined. Once we were finished at the shelter we came back to the penthouse where we plan to stay until after the New Year to enjoy the Christmas season not to mention I have some work to do as well as Journey while we are here. I was getting Zoey ready for bed and tucking her into bed when Journey came into her bedroom with her hand shaking. "What's wrong?" I ask in a whisper not to wake up a sleeping Zoey.

"He called me," she says with her voice shaking.

"Who called you?" I ask as we walk out of Zoey's room.

"Cody," she says with tears in her eyes. "He called me."

"What do you mean?"

"He promised me he would find me and it wouldn't be too hard because he knows I am with you and he wants Zoey back. He said he wants to make us work again. He wants me to go back to Georgia with him," she starts to cry.

I embrace her and say, "he has a lot to get through before he gets to you. Trust me Journey he's not touching you or Zoey. You two are safe. I spent a lot of money on security to keep him away. You have nothing to worry about. I promise. First thing tomorrow we are going to change your phone number and forget all about Cody. Okay?"

"Okay," she cries. "He scares me, Dean. If he finds me he's going to kill me."

"He's not going to do anything he will be dead before he does anything to you. You don't have to worry about him."

"Okay," she says as she hugs me and cries on my shoulder. I have no idea how he found her number but I will find out and if I find out there's a leak in my security team or my business team someone will have hell to pay.

 ***A/N: Should I keep this story going? Are you still interested in it? What did you think of their Thanksgiving? What about Dean promising Zoey the best Christmas ever? Do you think he will come through? What did you think about her not knowing who Santa Claus was? What about them staying in New York till after the New Year? Is that a bad idea or a good idea? What do you think about Cody calling Journey? Do you think there is a leak in Dean's security or business? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A few days after Thanksgiving I got back to work in New York City since we were staying in New York until after the holidays. I have been a bit distracted with the fact Cody has discovered Journey's phone number and has called her numerous times since Thanksgiving. I took her to get a new cell phone number so he can't contact her anymore but somehow he retrieved her new cell phone number too. He has not let her alone. He has made threats against her, against me and threats to get Zoey back. I have chosen to up her security as well as have background checks done on all my security staff. Someone somewhere working for me is leaking information to Cody and when I find out who they are there is going to be Hell to pay. I take Journey's and Zoey's safety very seriously. I will not allow anyone to harm either of them.

I'm sitting at my desk in my office going over a few things involving my new line of dolls that I am hoping to release by the start of summer and as long as everything goes according to plan then I will have them out by June maybe mid-June at the latest when there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say. The door opens and my attorney walks in with the files I requested from him. "Good afternoon," I say. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?" he asks.

"Just trying to work on this doll line, I have some things I need to get together for it," I say. "Did you get the information that I requested?" I ask.

"I checked into everyone that works for you. It took me a while but I checked into everyone that works on your security team and most of the people that work in this office. I haven't found anything. Everyone comes back clear and I have no reason to believe that anyone on your security team is a threat to you, Journey or Zoey. I think it's someone else," he says.

"Who could it possibly be?" I ask. "If it's not someone in this office or someone on my security staff who could it be?"

"I'm not sure at the moment but I am looking into everyone you know. Have you upset anyone lately that would have a grudge against you?"

"Is that supposed to be a trick question? Of course I have enemies. I have plenty of enemies you don't become a multi-million dollar business man with a multi-million dollar business without making some enemies along the way and pissing anyone off," I say. "I'm sure there's someone out there ready to take me down whether it personal or professional. The threat is always there."

"I guess that's true but have you looked into your friends?"

"Why would my friends go after my girlfriend and daughter? Why would they come after me and give information to Cody? What gain would they have? Are you trying to tell me I can't trust my best friends?"

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying we need to look into everyone associated with you. An enemy wouldn't have Journey's cellphone number. It has to be someone you're acquainted with and someone that knows you outside of the business world. I would be careful around Seth and Roman until you know for sure you can trust both of them."

"I will but I don't think either of them are really capable of going after myself or Journey. It has to be someone else. There has to be a leak somewhere."

"I will find out for you," he says. "I promise I will get to the bottom of this. Has she received any more phone calls?"

"Just a couple days ago, it was the usual. He just threatened to find her and he will touch her when the time is right. He said he is going to take Zoey from her. I don't know how we are supposed to put Zoey into preschool with this clown running around threatening to take her from us. This whole situation is a mess."

"Oh, feel like you're in over your head with the whole Journey situation? Feel like you rushed into it too fast?"

"I don't regret a thing when it comes to Journey. I think the whole situation is a mess. I don't know who I can trust and who I can't trust. I don't like that."

"Ah, because you don't have any control am I right?"

"Yes you're right. You know I don't like when I have no control."

"I know," he says, "so you wanted to talk to me about something else?"

"Yes. Journey and I have been talking about marriage and getting married lately but as long as she's married to Cody it's nearly impossible and you already know I want to adopt Zoey. Even though Journey is married to Cody and we changed her name legally would there be an issue to us getting married? Would we not be able to?"

"You wouldn't be able to and here's why, when you apply for your marriage license it's going to ask for the mother's maiden name, the father's name and ask if she has had any other aliases besides Journey. You're going to have to answer yes and provide that information for the judge and when he runs the name Alexis it's going to come up that she is married to Cody. The judge will then deny your marriage license she needs to be divorced from Cody before you can apply for your marriage license and you can't get married without one."

"Can't you help me out with that?" I ask. "Can't you have it bypassed that we can get our license to get married?"

"That is beyond my control, Dean. My suggestion to you is try to serve Cody with divorce papers and hope that he signs them and delivers to me. That's the only way a marriage with you and Journey will ever work. There's no way around it I'm sorry."

"And what about Zoey? He's obviously not going to give up his rights to her so how do we go about terminating them?"

"You have to petition the court and have good reason as to why you want them terminated. In most cases the judge will terminate the rights if there is good reason but I don't know if the reason is strong enough to terminate his rights to Zoey at this time."

"But he has beaten up Journey several times he has to be seen as some type of threat to Zoey. If he beat Journey around what makes you think he wouldn't do that to Zoey?"

"That's speculation," he says. "There is a way to petition the courts to get divorced from Cody without actually sending Cody divorce papers."

"Oh yeah?"

"Journey will need to get all her medical records released to her and police reports released to her to present to the judge to prove that being in a marriage with Cody is endangering to her well-being and her life. The judge would be able to grant the divorce without Cody having to sign anything."

"I never thought of that," I say, "thank-you. I'm going to tell Journey to do all that to make sure we can at least get the divorce squared away then we'll worry about getting his rights to Zoey terminated. He'll fuck up and when he does I'll be waiting."

"I don't like the sound of that," he says. "So any idea when you plan on popping the question to Journey?"

"Christmas Eve or Christmas Day," I smile. "I want to make our first Christmas together special. I want to make it one she will never forget."

"That's a good plan but you don't have much time do you even have a ring picked out or bought for her?"

"That's what I was planning on doing after work with Seth today. I want to get his input on my choice."

"That sounds good," he says. "I hope it all goes the way you expect it to go."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Me too."

Later that day after work Seth and I went out together to one of the most famous jewelry stores in the city. I want to get Journey the most perfect engagement ring I can find I don't care the cost. She deserves the best ring I can get her and since I have millions of dollars that's going to be a pretty big ring. "So Dean Ambrose is really doing this?" asks Seth as we walk into the jewelry store. "I always thought you would be the last one to get married you're so wild. I thought even Roman would be married before you."

"What can I say? She stole my heart and I'm going to give her my last name," I smile as we make our way over to the counter. "Hello, I'm here to look at engagement rings," I say to the man behind the counter. "I want to find the perfect one for my girlfriend. Is there a way that I can have one customized for her? I want something original and something no one else has."

"Of course," he says with a smile. "We can customize an engagement ring for your girlfriend. That will be no problem."

"And price doesn't matter," I say.

"I figured, Mr. Ambrose," he smiles at me. "A man like you would never want anything less than the best for his girlfriend. So what type of metal would you like?"

"14k white gold," I answer.

"And how many stones?" he asks after writing it down. "How many stones would you like?"

"Three," I answer, "I would like three stones."

"And what diamond shape would you like? Oval, round, Emerald, Princess Cut, Ascher?"

"I was thinking oval shape each with a halo of black and white diamonds around it. I would also like there to be white diamonds on the band. I want it to sparkle and shine," I say.

"Sounds beautiful," he says as he writes it down. "Is there anything else you would like? Carat size?"

"I want each of the oval shape diamonds to be 3 carats so 9 carats all together. I want her finger to bling out and I want the world to know she is going to be my wife," I demand.

"I got it. Let me put this into the computer and then I will show you what I come up with and see if that's what you were going for."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

The man works on the computer with the ring I am designing for Journey. I want it to be special and beautiful most importantly I don't want anyone to have a ring like that but Journey. "I don't know why you have to complicate things, Dean," says Seth. "Why can't you just buy a regular engagement ring like a normal person?"

"Because I'm not a normal person," I say. "What does it look like when one of the richest men in America has a fiancée with a plain ordinary ring? She deserves an original diamond ring and that's what she's going to get."

"It's definitely original. I have a question for you, have you heard from Roman lately?"

"Not really," I say. "I haven't heard much from him since I relocated to Connecticut. That can't be a good sign can it?"

"Not really," says Seth. "Maybe he's just really busy with work lately but he's not answering my calls or texts."

"That's weird but you're right maybe he's really busy. I'll call him tomorrow and see what's going on with him. Besides if I am getting married you know I need a bachelor party."

"Yeah you do," says Seth. "and we're going to make sure it's unforgettable. I just can't believe you're ready to settle down."

"Well, I am getting older," I say, "it has been inevitable. I'm ready to settle down, have a couple kids you know the usual life of a married man," I say with a smile.

"Sounds good," says Seth. "Maybe it's time I started to look for my future wife. Maybe I'll find my wife in a shelter too."

"That's not a joke, Man," I say. "I love Journey. I never really planned to fall in love with her but I did. I wanted to help her get back on her feet."

"You most certainly are," he says as he points to the computer screen to show me the ring the jeweler designed for Journey. "You most certainly are but are you sure she is who she says she is? I have some doubts about her."

"Trust me she is who she says she is, she wouldn't lie about stuff like this. She's a good person. How about you come over for dinner and get to know her maybe Roman can come too."

"No I'll pass that's kind of weird without a date. I wouldn't feel right. I'm sure I'll meet her and talk to her more at your Christmas party you have every year."

"Probably," I say looking at the ring. "That's one hot ring," I say. "That's perfect." He designed it just the way I asked. I just didn't think it would be that perfect and that beautiful. I am impressed.

"So that's the ring you want?" he asks.

"That's the ring," I say with a smile, "in a size 6."

"Okay," he says.

"And how much is it?"

"Well, it is about $25,000," he answers.

"I expected a little more but thank-you," I say handing him my card. "Will it be ready by Christmas Eve?"

"We can get it ready for you as soon as possible. Hopefully it will be ready by Christmas Eve."

"Add a little extra to speed up the process," I say with a smile.

"Okay, Mr. Ambrose," he says with a smile as he gives me paperwork to fill out before he charges my card for the ring. He hands the card back to me and just as Seth and I walk outside we are bombarded by the paparazzi.

"Mr. Ambrose, why are you in a jewelry store? Are you planning on getting married any time soon? Are you going to propose to your mystery woman? Who is the lucky woman?" they ask as Seth makes his way to his car and I make my way to mine. They follow me until I enter my car and my driver shuts the door. He rounds the car and climbs into the driver's seat before he takes off into the rush hour traffic taking me back to my penthouse so I can see my girls after a long day at work.

I walk into the penthouse and I smell something amazing coming from the kitchen. "Honey, I'm home," I call out.

"Hey," says Journey with a smile as she greets me at the door. "Shh, Zoey is sleeping."

"Already?" I ask looking at my watch. "It's only 7:30."

"She had a long busy day," she says with a smile.

"I see," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. I greet her with a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to run an errand before I came home."

"It's okay," she says taking my hand leading me to the living room. "I have something to show you."

"Okay," I say. "It smells good in here."

"That's our dinner," she says. "I waited to eat until you got home."

"Smells good what is it?"

"Mrs. Smith made us roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, peas and green beans for dinner."

"Well, it smells good," I say, "so what did you want to show me?"

"This," she says as we walk into her office and I look around at all the drawings of little girl clothing outfits. "I've been working all day on these."

"You did all this?" I ask looking at the drawings. "Is this your clothing line?"

"Yes," she says. "This is just the start of my clothing line. I was feeling inspired today and this is what I came up with. It's a lot of tutus, dresses and skirts. What do you think?" she asks proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed," I say as I look at her designs. "They are really good. You came up with all these?"

"Yes," she says proudly. "I thought about calling my clothing line Journey's Fashions. What do you think?"

"I love it. You did amazing, Baby," I say before surprising her with a kiss. "If you're ready to find someone to sew up these outfits I can find you someone and we can start to market them. What do you think?"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"Great," I say, "we'll pitch the idea to my marketing team in a couple days and then we'll get a seamstress or a few in to start sewing the outfits. I think they will look great. I never thought about getting into the clothing business or the toy business. I think this is going to be good for all of us."

"I think so too," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say pulling her into my arms for a soft and passionate kiss, "but now I'm hungry and ready to have dinner with my favorite girl we can handle business later."

"Okay," she smiles before we head to the kitchen to get out our dinner that we enjoy together while Zoey is asleep.

 ***A/N: How do you think Cody is getting all the information on Journey? Do you think Seth and Roman can be trusted by Dean? Do you have doubts about Journey, do you trust her? What do you think of Dean's attorney's idea should Journey get her medical records and police reports to get a divorce from Cody? What do you think of Dean customizing an engagement ring for Journey? What do you think of Journey starting her clothing line? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

December arrived and the cold weather arrived with it. There was a blistery chill in the air as Journey, Zoey and I walked out onto the streets of Manhattan from the building that holds our penthouse. I hold Zoey's hand as we make our way into the busy sidewalks of the city. It seems like there's more tourists and more hustle and bustle on the weekends leading up to Christmas. "Where are we going, Daddy?" asks Zoey as we walk.

"Times Square," I answer her with a smile. "We're going to pick out Christmas presents for children at the shelters."

"We're going to Toys R Us? I love Toys R Us, can I get a toy too?"

"We'll see," I say with a smile as I look into her blue eyes. She looks cute dressed in her purple trim coat with a light purple hat shielding her ears from the cold and her light purple mittens to match. "Remember Zoey, today we're buying for boys and girls that don't have any toys and their parents can't afford to pay Santa Claus. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I want to help out a little boy and girl," she says making me smile.

We make our way down the busy sidewalk and walk to Times Square. The entire city is decorated for Christmas. It's my favorite time of year. The street lights are decorated with green and red garland with mistletoe and every window we pass by has a Christmas decorated window with a Christmas display of Santa and his workshop or advertising a Christmas deal. "It's so beautiful, Daddy!" says Zoey as she looks at all the decorations.

"Isn't it?" I ask with a smile. "Christmas is my favorite time of year. I love seeing all the Christmas decorations in Manhattan but you know what my favorite thing is to see every year around Christmas?"

"What is it Daddy?" she asks.

"The tree at Rockefeller Center at night it's always decorated so beautifully and the lights are amazing. I love seeing it every year."

"That sounds pretty," she says as I scoop her up and carry her as I take Journey's hand. "Can I see the tree?"

"We'll have to go visit it some time when it's dark. How does that sound?"

"Tonight?" she asks.

"Not tonight," I say. "We're going to decorate our own Christmas tree tonight maybe another night we'll go see the tree at Rockefeller Center. How does that sound?"

"Okay," she answers with a smile. "Mommy, do you want to go to Rockefeller Center?" she asks.

"Yes, Zoey, I do. I have never seen it," she says and she seems distant. She's been quiet for the last couple days and I'm not sure why.

"Everything okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she says. "I've been working a lot to get all my designs finished to present on Monday at your office and I also have Zoey. Apollo is a lot of work too so I am just tired."

"Okay," I say, "you know you can get some rest tonight. I can take care of Zoey."

"No, I'll be all right," she says. "I don't want to miss out on decorating the Christmas tree."

"All right," I say but I'm worried about her. She's been a little off and a little distant since the other day. I'm not sure why. If something is going on she surely isn't telling me. I wish she would just be open with me and she would just be truthful with me, I wish she would let me in. I know there's more than her being tired even though she has been working hard to present her designs on Monday; there's definitely more going on with her.

We finally make our way to Toys R Us in Times Square. It's one of Zoey's favorite places to go because of the ferris wheel which we allow her to get on before we begin our shopping. She also enjoys the candy shop which we promised we could go to after we picked out a few gifts for the boys and girls at the shelter. Zoey does a wonderful job she helps us pick out a few baby toys because we do have babies in our shelters it's sad but we have at least 5 babies in our shelters. Zoey then helps to pick out toys for boys between the ages of 2-4, 5-8 and 9-12. She goes through picking out toys from her favorite movies and television shows as well as action figures for them. The girls are easier for her as she runs through all the girl toys picking out toys for the same age group. Journey and I smile at her willingness to help children in need. "The kids are going to be so happy!" she says with a smile.

"Yes they are," I say with a smile. "They're going to have a good Christmas because you are helping put a smile on their face."

"I know, Daddy," she says before we hit the Disney Princess section. "Daddy, can I get this?" she asks holding up a Moana dress. "I really LOVE Moana, can I get a Moana dress?"

"What do you think?" I ask Journey. "Do you think she deserves a Moana dress?"

"She's done such a good job helping others I don't see why not," she smiles. It's the first time I saw her smile in a couple days.

"So I can get the dress?" she asks.

"You can get the dress," says Journey with a smile.

"Thank-you!" she says with excitement. I take the dress from her and get her a dress in her size then allow her to carry it. We stop at the candy shop so she can get a couple lollipops and a couple other treats before we go to pay for everything. We take our bags out to the sidewalk and my driver meets us so we can put the gifts we bought in the trunk of the car so we can continue on with our day. I want to take Zoey to Macy's to see Santa Claus for the first time but don't want to carry around a lot of bags with us.

We continue through the busy sidewalks to get to Macy's and of course as soon as we hit the line to see Santa Claus it's longer than I expected. We jump in line which is about an hour and a half wait to see him. Zoey looks up at me and smiles as we wait for our turn to see Santa Claus. "Are you excited?" I ask her.

"Yes. I never met Santa before," she smiles with the child sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Are you going to tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a smile. "I want a baby sister for Christmas."

"I don't think you're going to get a baby sister," I chuckle nervously and Journey starts coughing. "Baby sisters don't just happen like that."

"How do they happen, Daddy?" she asks.

"The stork brings them but the mommy and daddy have to agree that they want a baby," I say explaining it the best way that I want to for a three year old.

"Well, do you and Mommy want to have a baby?" she asks.

Before I can say anything Journey answers for me, "someday," she says.

"Yes, someday," I say looking at Journey as she gives me a strange look.

"You know what I would name my baby sister?" she asks.

"What?" I ask as we wait in line. It's a way to kill time. "What would you name your baby sister?"

"Marissa," she says.

"That's a pretty name," I smile. "It's a very pretty."

"I know, Daddy."

"And what if you had a brother?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think Phillip."

"Sounds good," I say with a smile. "Well, she's got it planned out for us, Journey," I joke with her.

"Yeah, sounds like she does," she says.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I just don't feel well and I'm tired. I think I need to sit down."

"Go ahead and sit down. You can come up with us when it's time for us to see Santa."

"Okay," she says before she gets out of line to sit down. I still have no idea what's going on with her.

"What's wrong with your mommy?" I ask Zoey as if she can give me any information on her mom. It's worth a shot. She may have heard something that I didn't hear when I was at work.

"I don't know she's sick," she shrugs. "Really sick she had us rest all day yesterday because she was tired. I don't know and she peed for a really long time yesterday. Then she cried."

"What do you mean she cried and peed for a really long time?"

"I don't know, Daddy," she says. "She told me to stay in the living room and color. She went to the bathroom and then she cried."

"Interesting," I say. "Anything else I should know?"

"No, Daddy," she answers me.

"Okay," I say as I shrug my shoulders.

Once we are up to Santa Clause Journey joins us back in line. Zoey runs over to Santa and sits on his lap with so much excitement on her face. I watch her as she talks to Santa and points to her mom and me. "What do you think she's telling him?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," says Journey. "She asked for a baby sister. She's probably asking him for one right now."

"Maybe," I say. "I think it's cute she wants to be a big sister. I can't wait until we make her one. I mean I can wait there's no rush but I can't wait for the day she becomes a big sister. I bet she's going to be awesome."

"I'm sure she is," she says with a soft smile. "We can only hope."

"By the time that happens she's going to be at least 6 years old so she should be all right."

"Yeah," she says. "She'll be 6," but there's something in her voice that worries me. She's not confident.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes, stop asking me if I'm okay, Dean. I'm fine."

"All right," I say, "just worried about you. You're not being yourself."

"I'm fine," she says again and I decide to drop it. Zoey motions for us to join her with Santa Claus and we do so we can take a family picture with the man in the red suit. He gives her a candy cane and tells her he will see what he can do about her gift but he can't promise anything. It makes me wonder as she thanks him then skips off in front of us so that we can head to the penthouse to drop off the gifts then head out to get our Christmas tree from a Christmas tree farm.

We spent an hour and a half at the Christmas Tree farm to pick the perfect tree for our living room. The tree was either too bare, too tall, too small but nothing just right. We looked at dozens of trees before we finally found the perfect tree. It was perfect. It was medium sized with a lot of firs on it. There was no bareness in sight. It was full and beautiful with the pine smell I associated with Christmas. We cut the tree down and we pay for it. We take it back to the penthouse and I get everything together for it while Zoey and Journey get out the Christmas decorations we bought. I never had decorations because I never felt the need to decorate a tree but since I wasn't alone anymore and I wasn't spending Christmas alone I wanted a tree. I wanted to give Zoey and Journey the best Christmas that I could.

Once I had the tree set up in the living room I strung the lights on it while Journey decorated the living room with Christmas decorations. She put garland on the mantle, a wreath on the front door and set up a little nativity set next to the fake fireplace. She then hung the stockings on the mantle it was starting to feel like Christmas. "The tree is ready to be decorated," I announce.

"Yay!" yells Zoey with excitement.

We begin to decorate the tree together and of course with my OCD every ornament Zoey put on the tree I had to readjust so they weren't too close together and also so that the same colors weren't too close together. She never even noticed as she kept hanging up ornaments on the tree. It looks pretty good as we finish it. There's an array of red, gold and white ornaments on the tree. "What do you think, Zoey? Do you think we did a good job?"

"I don't know," she says standing with her hands on her hips like her mom would do. "Something is missing," she says.

"Could it be this?" I ask showing her the angel for the top of the tree.

"The Angel!" she says with a smile. "She's so pretty," she says with a smile as she touches her hair. "Can I put her on the tree?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I hand her the angel and then lift her up on my shoulders. She places the angel on the tree and I put her down on her feet. "Now that's a Christmas tree."

"Yes it is," she agrees with me.

"The tree is beautiful," says Journey with a small smile.

"Let's take a family picture," I say with a smile.

"Okay," says Journey. I give my phone to one of the maids and we pose to have our picture taken. She takes our picture and hands my phone back to me. "That's so good," says Journey. "We truly are a family."

"Yes we are," I say with a smile. "I love you," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too," she smiles.

"I love you, Daddy!" says Zoey.

"And I love you too," I say before I kiss her cheek. "What do you say we go out to get dinner tonight and have a nice family dinner?"

"I think I'm going to pass," says Journey. "I'm not feeling well and I just want to lie down. You and Zoey can go out to eat. Have a nice father daughter night."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask.

"I'm just not feeling well," she says. "I just want to try to sleep this off," she says. "You two go out and have fun."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, I'll be all right. I'm just going to sleep."

"Okay," I say. "Get some rest. Zoey and I will have a daddy daughter date."

"Sounds good. Zoey, listen to Daddy okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says. Journey gives us each a hug and a kiss before she goes into our bedroom to rest. "Well, Daddy it's you and me!"

"Yes, it's you and me," I say with a smile. "Let's get ready to go." I get Zoey dressed in her coat, hat and mittens before I get myself dressed to brave the bitterly cold New York weather.

I take her to one of her favorite restaurants in the New York City. We enjoy our meal together. She laughs and tells me jokes as we eat and I tell her my own jokes. We talk about what she wants for Christmas and we talk about some of her favorite shows. She's catching me up on them since I miss them because of work. I promise her that every weekend we'll have to watch a couple of her shows together so I know what's going on. "Daddy?" she asks me as she drinks her milkshake.

"Yes, Zoey?"

"You're the bestest daddy in the whole world! I love you."

I smile as my heart melts and say, "and you're the bestest daughter in the whole world and I love you." My phone starts to ring and I answer it. "Hello."

"Seems like you have made a pretty nice family, Dean Ambrose," says the man on the other end. "They aren't your family. They belong to me. Zoey is my daughter she will never be yours. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. Zoey and Alexis are mine. 22 days until your fantasy life is over," he says with a laugh before the line goes dead. I instantly feel rage building up inside of me. He's now threatening me as well as Journey. I can't allow that. I need to get the ball rolling on getting his rights to Zoey taken away and getting his divorced from Journey finalized. I just need her medical records which might be complicated with her starting to get sick.

"Zoey, how about we go home," I suggest.

"What about my milkshake, Daddy?"

"We'll take it with us. I think we should get home to your Mommy."

"Okay, Daddy," she says. I motion for our waitress and I ask her to bring me a cup to pour the rest of her milkshake into it so we can take it home with us. I pour the rest of the milkshake into the cup and grab our food that we didn't finish to bring home along with the food I ordered for Journey to eat when she woke up.

Something told me to get home to Journey. I didn't like her being alone at the penthouse. As soon as we are back at the penthouse I give one of the maids our food and Zoey goes to sit in the kitchen to finish her milkshake while I walk to the bedroom to check on Journey. I let out a sigh of relief as I see her sleeping peacefully in our bed. I smile before I shut the door allowing her to sleep and finish spending my night with Zoey watching movies and coloring, giving her a bath and then putting her to bed. I'm starting to think I have this whole dad thing down and I think I am pretty good at it.

 ***A/N: What did you think? What do you think about Journey? What about Cody's threat? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Relax," I say as Journey and I are in my office. I massage her shoulders as she looks over the contract in front of her as my attorney sits next to her as she reads it over.

"I'm just really nervous," she says as she continues to read. "What's this all about?" she asks my attorney.

"It's just an agreement between you and Mr. Ambrose that you are the creator of Journey's Fashions and Journey's Fashion boutiques but Mr. Ambrose is your partner and will market your product as well as endorse it however it will be marketed under his name. He is entitled to some compensation and he will receive 25% of the profit."

"If Mr. Ambrose and I marry," she says, "what does this agreement matter, wouldn't my money be his and his money be mine?"

"Not exactly there will be a prenup put into place before you're married. That would mean the earnings you're entitled to if you should divorce would be whatever was earned while you were married. Anything before marriage is solely his or yours that you earn. Signing that agreement means you are under contract with Mr. Ambrose to be business partners in this clothing line and clothing store."

"Okay," she says before she finishes reading it over and signs it. "Here you go," she says giving me the contract. I smile and sign it before I hand it to my attorney. I never said anything about having a prenup but my attorney advised me to have one drawn up because of the nature of our relationship and how it began. If we were to marry and divorce she would be entitled to EVERYTHING all my businesses, my money, my assets and so on. I see where he's coming from but I'm not sure I want one in place. I trust Journey enough.

"Thank-you," he says before he signs it himself and puts it away. "I'm going to allow you two to enjoy your day," he says standing up with a smile. "Have a good day."

"Thank-you you too," says Journey with a smile.

"You too," I say with a smile before he leaves my office leaving Journey and I alone. "So what do you think about being business partners? You know if we get married someday all of this will be yours."

"Yours and mine," she smiles as she stands up from the chair. "I just don't know how I am going to ever handle being the wife of a business mogul like yourself, you have all these ventures, businesses and you run a global empire, you're one of the richest and most handsome men in the world," she says, "how could I be the wife of someone like you? I surely don't deserve it."

"Journey," I say wrapping my arms around her small waist as she rests her arms on my shoulders. She's beautiful. She's dressed in a black business suit with a white blouse underneath and a pair of black heels. Her hair is pulled up into a tight bun. She's breathtakingly beautiful. She looks like a business women it's actually a turn on for me. "You deserve the world," I smile at her. "You deserve it all. You're a wonderful and smart woman. Your fashions are amazing and I love the idea of your boutique stores. I can't wait until you open your boutique. Would you like to sell Zoey Dolls in your boutiques as well?"

"Yes," she says with a smile, "and I could design matching outfits for the girls and the doll."

"See? You're just as business savvy as me. I was where you were at one time. I didn't have anything. I had a rough life too but look at me now. I'm a millionaire with global empire. You'll be a millionaire one day too and not because of me because of your creativity and your business ventures. This is the beginning and we can do it all together. I love you, Journey."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before she leans down and kisses my lips softly. I moan into her kiss as I part my lips granting her tongue access to my mouth, I hold her tightly as she kisses me passionately. Breathlessly she breaks the kiss and says, "I'm feeling better now."

"That's good," I say with a smile as I pull her onto my lap in my frost covered office so no one can see us. "So what's been going on with you the last few days?" I ask as I rub her leg softly with one hand and rub her back with the other.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling well," she says.

"Zoey said you were resting a couple days last week and you went to the bathroom for a really long time and you came out crying. What happened there?" I ask concerned for Journey and her health. "Everything okay?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," she says. "I will talk to you about it another time."

"Okay," I say. "I just don't want you to be sick or have some issues going on that I don't know about. I want to take care of you. It's my job to make sure you're healthy and you're safe as well as making sure you're satisfied."

"You make sure I am beyond satisfied," she says with a smile. "You're pretty good at that job."

"I always give 100%," I smile back at her.

"More like 150% in that department," she says with a smile as she looks around the office. "Have you ever had sex in your office before?"

"I can say a lot of things have taken place in my office as for having sex in my office not exactly. I like to keep my business life and professional life separate until now," I say with a smile.

"Hmm, I wonder what it would be like," she says making me smile. "You in your big chair, me on top of you, I wonder what it would be like."

"I'm willing to find out."

"Are you now?" she asks with a smile as she goes for the button on my shirt. "I'm willing to show you," she says with a devious smile. She leans down and kisses my lips softly as she works with my buttons before we are interrupted by my receptionist letting me know it's time for our meeting. I let out a sigh. "We'll finish this later," she says. "I'll present my business venture to marketing and then I will present my next business proposal to you privately."

"I look forward to it," I say with a smile as she stands up and fixes her outfit as I button my shirt getting ourselves together. She grabs her folders, walks over to the door and I open the door for her allowing her to leave the room first. I close my office door and professionally walk with her to the meeting room.

We walk into the meeting room and my marketing team is already present. They are all gathered around the table waiting for Journey and myself. I pull Journey's chair out for her to take a seat as I begin the meeting. "Hello, everyone I'm sorry that I'm late I was a little occupied," I say giving Journey a soft smile. "We're here today to see what you came up with for the Zoey dolls and my new business partner Journey will be sharing and proposing an idea to you. Who would like to share about the Zoey doll?"

"Well," says one of my marketing team people; Stan, standing up with a doll in his hand. "We thought about everything that American Girl does and My Generation does to market their dolls. They are our biggest competitors in this department and being new to this line of product we weren't sure which way we wanted to go. We took your idea of creating a doll for the scientists, musicians, dancers, athletes and gymnasts even the artists. That's something neither of our competitors touch on of course though AG has the accessories you buy separately AFTER paying $100 for a doll that looks like you which is just as much money. AG has been making bank off of these dolls for years and their stories. It's time a new competitor stepped up. We created 7 dolls for our Zoey Dolls line. We have a dancer, gymnast, scientist, musician, artist and an athlete one that wants to play football or soccer. We have come up with an advertisement. We have the dolls as well," he says as he pulls out the dolls he mentions. Zoey is the leader and is the dancer like you requested. Meet her friends; Mila, Natalie, Skylar, Tanya, Olivia and Gwendolyn. We will also work to create a look like me doll that the girls or boys will be able to choose what they are into without any extra charge but take a look at the dolls." He passes one of the dolls out to everyone at the table before they get passed around. "Now we thought we could use a little girl that's into each of these things allow them to tell their stories and how they play with their dolls, what do you think?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "I like the dolls. This is exactly what I had in mind. What price range would you suggest we ask of the dolls?" I ask looking at the Zoey doll. "And you have the nationalities covered which is good. That's important. AG gets a lot of backlash for their lack of nationalities. This could work in our favor and we can build our line from here based on popularity."

"I would say not as much as AG but not as cheap as My Generation," he says. "About $60 per doll," he suggests. "The cheaper but better the quality is important. Is that too cheap?"

"I think it's perfect," I say with a smile. "I like your idea. We're going to build on this. I want you to come up with a commercial, present it to me and we will find the actresses for it. I want these dolls to be out on the shelves by Spring time so they can be the best seller and most wanted toy by Christmas. I strive for that."

"We'll do whatever we can," he says with a smile before he sits down.

"Do you mind if I take the Zoey doll home with me to give to the creator of and inspiration of the line of dolls?"

"It's your business," he says.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I hand Journey the doll to give to Zoey later in the evening time when we get home from work. "Next thing on my agenda today and the reason I called the meeting is because I have taken in a business partner. I explained I want to branch out in my ventures. My friend Journey," I say staying professional instead of calling her my girlfriend, "would like to introduce to you our new venture. Journey," I say introducing her.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she stands up. I help her put up her fashion designs to show to the marketing team. "Along with the Zoey Dolls Mr. Ambrose and I have decided to branch out to little girls' clothes and headbands. These are an example of the Journey Fashion line I am launching with the help of Mr. Ambrose," she says. "In my line of clothes there will be tutu skirts, tutu dresses, boutique style clothing with ruffles and lace. These are examples of what will be sold on the Journey Fashions line," she says pointing to the clothes she drew up. She is talented and creative. I never knew she was that talented to come up with something like an entire clothing line. She's driven and passionate as she explains her fashions as well as Journey Boutiques. I smile at her as she holds the meeting. I would never have thought she didn't hold a high school diploma or a college degree. She's a natural. I can't take my eyes off of her. Watching her take charge is a major turn on for me. "The line will target girls between ages newborn through age 6 but as the business grows I want to branch out to girls over the age of 6 but under the age of 12. The boutique will hold the clothing and accessories as well as a spa for little girls to get their nails painted and get their hair done whether cut or styled. I believe that little girls deserve to be pampered also," she says. "It would be a great mother/daughter even a great father/daughter day," she says looking at me with a smile. "We can't exclude the dads from this because there are some really awesome dads out there that enjoy having days with their daughters and enjoying spending time with them. I want every little girl to want to spend a day at a Journey Boutique. Mr. Ambrose and I decided to start we would only open up two boutiques. One here in NYC and another California 6 months after the one in NYC opens."

"That's actually a good idea," says one of the women from the marketing team. "I am always looking for places to buy my daughter tutus and dresses as well as a kid friendly spa. I think this is a money maker and it's a good idea. It's something different than what Mr. Ambrose would usually endorse. His competitors wouldn't see it coming. I didn't even see it coming. I think it will flourish with as many little girls that enjoy a day with their doll, getting a pretty outfit and ending the day with getting a spa treatment. I know my daughter would enjoy something like this as long as it is reasonably priced of course."

"I have a 3 year old daughter," she says with a smile, "that loves to dress up in tutus and dresses as well as have tea parties with her dolls and getting her nails painted as well as her hair done. Little girls deserve special treatment too and that could be the slogan. Little girls deserve special treatment too but I will allow you guys to come up with an idea for an advertisement and to market the clothing line as well as my boutique."

"I think we can come up with something," she says with a smile.

Once the meeting is over Journey and I make our way back to my office. I tell my receptionist to hold my calls because we are going to have a meeting. I also tell my receptionist to turn any visitors away I will get back to everyone I need at least an hour with my girl. I open my office door and shut it behind me. I slip out of my jacket and toss it onto the couch. "I remember being promised a secret business proposal," I say with a smile as I loosen my tie as Journey sits on my desk watching the show as I start stripping out of my clothes.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose," she says. "I have a business proposal you can't turn down."

"Is that so?" I ask making my way over to her with a smile.

"Yes," she smiles before I capture her lips with mine and kiss her passionately as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Maybe you should show me," I say with a smile before I walk over to my chair leading her over with me. "I mean I am all for persuasion," I smile as I sit in my chair.

"That's good," she says, "because I can be a very persuasive person," she says as she slips out of her black jacket tossing it to the floor before she starts working the buttons of her blouse. She pulls it off and tosses it to the floor. Her breasts are pouring over the top of her black lace bra she's wearing. They've gotten bigger since the last time I have seen them I'm pretty sure. She straddles me and wraps her arms around my neck. "So where should I begin, Mr. Ambrose?" she asks with a smile. "Should I start here?" she asks before she kisses my neck softly. "Or should I start here?" she asks kissing my lips softly and passionately. I rub my hands up her rib cage and find her breasts. She pulls away. "How about we not touch those today?" she asks as she moves my hands away from her breasts.

"Well, they're so plump I can't resist the urge to touch them," I say with a smile. "They're practically falling out of that bra. How can you ask me not to touch and just look? It's like a kid in the candy store. Did they get bigger?" I ask.

"Maybe," she says with a smile. "Maybe I can convince you to avoid them by doing this," she says with a smile before she kisses my neck softly, laying soft kisses on my neck, trailing them down my collar bone and down to my abs. She kisses around my abs before she finds my belly button. She dips her tongue into my belly button licking it softly before she helps me out of my shirt. "You have the most perfect abs, Mr. Ambrose," she says with a smile. "They're so perfect and hot," she says as she rubs them with her soft hands before she kisses them once more. "You're like a statue of a God," she says with a smile as she reaches the top of my pants. She unbuckles my belt before she unbuttons my pants and unzips them. I feel myself growing hard in my briefs. I stand up to help her pull my pants down. I moan as I feel her hands on my erection through my briefs stroking it softly. "What do you think, Mr. Ambrose? Are you convinced yet?" she asks with a smile as she strokes me through the cotton of my briefs. "Or do you need a little more convincing?"

"I might need a little more convincing," I smile.

"I hoped you would say that," she says with a smile as she pulls the top of my briefs down freeing my thick and hard erection. She strokes it softly as her eyes meet mine. Stroking it softly, beads of precum trickle out of the tip of my cock. She takes her tongue and licks the precum from the tip. Licking the crown of my cock I moan out in pleasure as she takes her tongue up the length of my cock and down again. She licks it softly as I moan. I gasp out in pleasure as her mouth engulfs the crown of my cock. She sucks it softly as she strokes the length of my erection.

"Damn, Journey," I groan out as she takes my cock in her mouth, sucking me hard and fast, she makes love to me with her mouth as she sucks me off. "Fuck, Journey," I say as I play with her hair. "That's amazing," I say as she continues making love to me with her mouth. I feel the passion building and tearing through me and she stops.

"Not yet, Mr. Ambrose," she says with a smile. "It's not time for that yet," she smiles as she stands up from her knees. I watch as she removes her pants exposing her lace black thong to match her bra. Her breasts are still spilling over the top of it. She wiggles out of her underwear leaving her heels on. She straddles me and takes my head into her hands. "I don't think you're fully convinced yet," she says with a smile. She takes my cock in her hand and rubs it against her clit softly before she lowers herself down onto my throbbing erection. She lets out a moan as I fill her with my cock. She slowly begins to ride me, taking her time, taking in my length and removing it slowly before taking more of me inside. I moan as she picks up her pace. I hold onto her thighs as she makes love to me, her breasts bouncing in my face as she moves. I groan and moan with her. Our cries of pleasure loud enough in my sound proof office so no one can hear us in our passion. "Dean," she cries out as I pick her up and take over laying her down on my desk. Thrusting deep and hard into her as I make love to her. I lay down and kiss her lips softly and passionately as I move my cock in and out of her softly. I moan in my kiss as I feel her tightening around me. I know she's close to cumming. I keep moving, thrusting deeper. She gets greedier for my cock, tightening around me as I thrust deep. She cries out as she hits her climax, covering my cock with her hot juices. I continue moving, picking up my pace as I feel the passion ripping and tearing through my body. I groan out in pleasure as I hit my release, filling her with my seed. I make love to her through my climax as I fill her with my semen. "Mr. Ambrose," she says with a smile as I look at her with my blue eyes. "That was unexpected."

"My pleasure," I say with a smile. "I told you. I have to make sure you're satisfied," I say with a smile.

"I don't think that was 150%," she smiles.

"Hmm, I'm not finished yet," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly and begin to move again, begin to make love to her once again as if we aren't at work enjoying my afternoon with her. I cum in her once more before I pull out. "150%?" I ask after the 4th time of making love.

"Beyond," she says with a smile. "That was a great afternoon," she says as I pull out of her slowly.

"One of the best I have had in a long time," I say as I direct her to my bathroom in my office so we can clean up. "I must say I never had a business proposal like that before," I smile.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Ambrose, I hope to have more business proposals like that," she says with a smile. "I think I'm going to like having you as a business partner."

"I have to agree," I say with a smile as I kiss her lips with a smile. I look over at her as she's cleaning off her face. "Are you sure your boobs didn't get bigger?"

"Can you stop looking at my boobs for one minute?" she asks. "There's nothing wrong with them."

"Okay, but you need a bigger bra. I will send my personal shopper out to pick up new bras for you because I think she got you the wrong size."

"She didn't," she says. "This is my size."

"Then why so small?" I ask before we walk out to my office together to get dressed.

"I don't know," she says. "I think it's fine." She buttons up her blouse as I walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too," she says with a smile. "Do you ever think of having kids, Dean?" she asks out of the blue catching me off guard.

"I love Zoey and enjoying my time with her. I love being a father to her. What's up?"

"No, I mean like, do you ever think of having other kids besides Zoey, kids of your own?" she asks.

"Hmm, of course I want to have kids someday and I want to have them with you," I say brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Turn around and let me fix your hair."

"Okay," she says as she turns around. "How soon is someday?" she asks.

"I don't know after we get married and we're married for a couple years or maybe a year. I don't know," I say as I play with her hair to fix it. "Do you think about having more kids?"

"Of course I do," she says, "and you know Zoey really wants to be a big sister."

"She may have mentioned that once or twice. I am pretty sure that's what she asked Santa for when we were at Macy's. But you've been on the pill so that's not happening. I don't think that's going to be a good Christmas morning for her when she finds out she isn't going to be a big sister."

"Baby," she says as I go to wrap her hair up into a bun. "I think we should talk," she says turning around before I can fix it. "Like now."

"All right," I say with concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I motion her over to the couch and we take a seat. "Baby," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

"There's no easy way to say this, Dean. Baby, I'm pregnant," she says before she bursts into tears. "I took my pill like I was supposed to. I didn't miss one pill and I still got pregnant. I never thought that I could get pregnant," she cries. "I'm sorry. If you want me to get an abortion I will but I'm sorry, Baby."

"Journey," I say wrapping my arm around her. "Don't cry. Calm down, take a deep breath, Babe," I say as I comfort her. "You don't need to cry."

"But you don't want a baby and we're having a baby."

"Journey," I say. "I didn't want a girlfriend either or a 3 year old living in my house either but you know what?"

"What?" she asks.

"I learned to love it. It has been the best thing for me. I was so alone before. I enjoy hearing Zoey's laughter in the house and I enjoy going to bed with you and waking up next to you," I say. "Even if we didn't plan to have a baby I'm sure I am going to love it just as much. This may not have been what I wanted or planned but that's our baby," I say. "I could never ask you to abort it. That's something we created between our love, Journey."

"I know but you said," she starts to say.

"I know what I said but sometimes things don't work out how we plan sometimes we get a surprise in our lives. This is a good surprise," I say with a smile as I place my free hand on her stomach. "Are you sure?"

"I still have to go to the doctor on Wednesday to confirm it but I'm pretty sure I am pregnant. I haven't had my period and you know how I've been lately."

"So that's why you've been so sick and resting so much," I say with a smile. "I'm coming with you to the doctor on Wednesday," I say with a smile. "And that explains your boobs being so big."

"You would notice that," she says with a smile. "Are you okay with this, with us having a baby?"

"Yeah, Babe, I'm great with having a baby with you," I say with a smile. "I'm going to be a daddy," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly as I keep my hand on her stomach to protect my child growing inside of her womb. "I must have the most fertile sperm in the world if they still fertilized your egg while you were taking the pill. I'm number 1 even in the bedroom," I say with a smile.

"Shut up," she says with a smile, "and just kiss me," she says pulling me to her as we share a soft passionate kiss.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cody's point of view:**

"So the little bitch is going into business with Mr. Ambrose," I say as I talk on the phone to my informant that has been keeping me in the loop on Journey and her time with Mr. Ambrose.

"Yeah," he says. "I don't understand it she's just a street rat. She got lucky with him. I don't see what he sees in her. She's a whore."

"Always has been," I reply with a smile. "But I know Alexis very well. She's probably only in this for herself not for him. She uses people. He's putting her on the map. She doesn't care about him."

"Sadly I think she truly does care about him. I have seen them together and I am pretty sure that she loves him and he loves her."

"Then we're just going to need to take care of one of them. I want Alexis back and I want my daughter back," I say. "I will stop at nothing to get my wife and daughter back, this time I plan to keep them."

"I don't know what you expect to do with security around all the time. Dean has upped his security on Journey, himself and Zoey since you made that phone call. It would have been easier for you to just show up and take care of business then but now you have him on alert. You told him 22 days."

"It's less than that now," I say with a smile. "So when is this Christmas Party and tell me all about it."

"Dean holds a Christmas party every year on Christmas Eve for his employees and their families as well as their friends and their family. It's a pretty big event in the city. It's one of his favorite things he does for the holidays. He's not much into holidays and being alone every Christmas it was something for him to do. I'm surprised he's actually having a Christmas Party this year with Journey and Zoey."

"Well, I guess I'm going to need to attend this party."

"How do you expect to get in? They check invitations and they check everyone at the door."

"Aww, Roman," I say with a smile. "That's where you're going to come in. You're going to get me into that party. You know where security is stationed and you know the back entrances to the building. You're going to get me in," I say.

"Me?" he asks. "You want me to get you into the party?"

"Yes, Roman, you are going to get me into the party. You're going to sneak me and I'm going to become familiar with Mr. Ambrose and reintroduce myself to Journey. I find it funny that she thought she could hide from me but ends up with one of the most famous men in New York City. She has always been stupid."

"I will figure out a way to get you in," he says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "What do you plan to do? He's not giving up Journey without a fight."

"Believe me I am aware. He's trying to contact me to divorce her and sign my rights away to Zoey so he can adopt her. I'm not divorcing Alexis and I am not signing my rights away to Zoey. We will be a family."

"Good luck with that," he says. "Dean is very protective of them. You see how much he tries to keep them out of the public eye to give them their privacy. He keeps his relationship with Journey very private. He does what he needs to do to protect them."

"I'll take care of Dean," I say. "He will be sorry," I say before I hang up the phone. I sit back in my chair looking at my December calendar. I smile as I see December 24th circled. That's the day I get my family back. I can't wait to have my wife back or my daughter back. This time we are settling down in Arkansas for a brand new beginning.

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Good morning, Beautiful," I say waking Journey with a soft kiss on her lips as she lay beside me in our bed.

"Good morning," she smiles as her hazel eyes flicker open.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I ask placing my hand on her stomach.

"Tired," she says. "I thought you were working today."

"I took the day off. It's going to suck to make it up but I wanted to take the day off to be with you and go with you to the doctor's office."

"You really don't have to go with me. They aren't really going to do much but confirm the pregnancy and maybe an ultrasound."

"I'm not missing an ultrasound," I say with a smile. "I can't wait to be a daddy again," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "You look beautiful," I say as she looks at me with her hazel eyes and her curly hair hanging down by her beautiful face.

"I was hoping you would come along," she smiles. "What do you want the baby to be?" she asks.

"I want it to be healthy above everything but I would love to have a son," I say with a smile. "A daughter works too," I say. "I'm really not that particular. I'll be happy with whatever we're blessed with. What about you?" I ask as I rub her soft stomach.

"I would like another little girl," she smiles. "Girls are so much fun. If we have a boy I would have to start a fashion line for boys too."

"That's right," I smile. "We would have to market boy clothes along with girl clothes."

"I was thinking of some cute matching outfits for a big sister and a little sister. I could do the same for a brother and a sister. I know some parents like to coordinate their children."

"That seems weird to me," I say with a smile. "You know we still have some time before we have to get out of bed," I say as I run my hand to her breast cupping it in my hand making her smile as I massage it softly knowing that her breasts have been sensitive lately.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Ambrose?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm suggesting a little early morning love making. What do you say?"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," she says with a smile wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her lips softly as I roll her over onto her back. Our naked bodies starting to tangle in the sheets as I kiss her passionately, I feel myself hardening between her legs as the door to our bedroom swings open.

"Good morning, Mommy! Good Morning, Daddy!" yells Zoey as she comes running into the bedroom. I roll off of Journey as Zoey jumps into our bed.

"Good morning," says Journey with a smile.

"What were you doing?" she asks.

"We were just playing a little game that mommies and daddies play," says Journey as she sits up. Any thought of intimacy is thrown out the window now that Zoey is awake. I wasn't expecting her for at least an hour.

"Oh," she says as she jumps onto Journey's lap nearly landing on her stomach.

"Be careful, Zo," I say with a smile as I sit up with Journey. "Watch your mommy's tummy."

"Why?" she asks looking at me with her blue eyes.

"I'm just not feeling well in my tummy you have to be really careful," says Journey with a smile, "but you're okay you didn't know."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Mommy," she says giving her a hug. Journey smiles and hugs her back. "I'm hungry."

"You are?" asks Journey. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know," she shrugs her shoulders.

"I have an idea," I say. "How about I make my two favorite girls breakfast and surprise them, no eggs right, Journey?"

"Please no eggs," she says knowing she gets sick from the sight of eggs or the smell of them.

"Why no eggs?" asks Zoey.

"Because they make Mommy sick," she says, "so today you're going to stay with Ms. Tanya while Daddy and I go out for a little bit this afternoon okay?" she asks as I slip out of bed trying to keep myself covered so Zoey doesn't see me.

"Okay, Mommy. Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise," she says making me smile.

"I love surprises," she says before I walk out into the bathroom to put my briefs and basketball shorts on before I wash up and then go to the kitchen to cook them some breakfast. I enjoy making them breakfast it's one of my favorite things to do not to mention one of the only things I can do for Journey and Zoey cooking wise. I decide on making them pancakes with bacon and orange juice. It's the easiest thing I can make besides eggs.

After a nice breakfast with my two favorite girls Journey gets Zoey ready for the day while I get ready for our day. I take a quick shower before I get dressed and then Journey jumps in the shower. She walks into our bedroom with a towel wrapped around her and as she removes it I see a small baby bump forming. She can't possibly be showing this soon already unless she's farther along than I expected or we expected. "What?" she asks as she pulls a t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of the dresser.

"You're showing. How far along are you?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says looking down at her stomach. "I shouldn't be that far along."

"And what about the birth control, I thought you were taking the pill?"

"I was," she says. "I haven't missed a day and I have been taking it the same time every day since I started. I don't know how this happened but it did."

"I thought the pill was supposed to prevent you from getting pregnant?"

"Maybe you just have super sperm," she says with a shrug. "Maybe the doctor can answer that for us today. I really don't know Dean. All I know is I have been taking my pill. I don't know how a pregnancy happened. Do you think I wanted to get pregnant now? I'm just now getting my life together and trying to start a career. But I thought you were happy about being a daddy?"

"I am it's just.. never mind," I say. "It doesn't' matter. I will meet you in the living room," I say before I walk out of the bedroom to the living to meet her later.

Once Journey is dressed and her hair is pulled up into a bun we leave to go to the doctor's office. The car ride through the city is done in silence as I look out my window taking in the sights of the Holidays of New York City. The entire city is decorated for Christmas. It's beautiful there's no better time than Christmastime as Journey looks out her window. The city disappears as we go over the bridge taking us into the outskirts of New York and slowly make our way to Connecticut to the OB/GYN she will be seeing during her pregnancy. We pull into the parking lot and my driver exits the driver's seat and lets us out of the car. Journey and I walk into the doctor's office together as the paparazzi appear snapping pictures. I never wanted news of our pregnancy to get out but I am sure by the time we leave the OB it will be all over the internet and in the next set of tabloids. "I guess this won't be a secret," I say as we walk in the door.

"I guess not. Dean, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional."

"I understand," I say. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you thought that I wasn't really thrilled with the idea of having a baby. I am happy, I'm excited but it's just shocking you know because we took all the precautions that we could take."

"I tried. I don't know," she says as she signs in and is given paperwork to fill out while we wait. "It's obviously meant to happen. I am a little nervous and scared. I don't know if I am ready for a baby."

"I think I'm ready but I really don't know much about babies."

"I guess you'll have to learn and I could relearn how to handle a baby. I want to do everything right this time."

"And you will because I will be there to work with you not against you."

"Good," she says with a smile as she fills out the paperwork and just as she finishes we are called to the back. The nurse greets us and gives Journey a cup to pee in after she weighs her and she escorts me to the room to wait for Journey.

Journey makes her way into the room and hands her cup of pee to the nurse before she takes a seat on the table. The nurse checks her blood pressure. "So you believe you're pregnant?" she asks.

"Yes, I took like 5 tests and they were all positive, my boobs, hurt, I've been sick and tired for a few weeks now."

"When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?" she asks.

"I don't even remember. I think September was the last time I had a period. I haven't had it since August or September."

"Do you smoke?"

"No," she says.

"Drink?"

"No," she says.

"Any other symptoms you're concerned about?"

"Not really," she says before she looks at me and then says, "except I am constipated." I see her face turn red as if she's embarrassed by the fact she stated another concern. I couldn't care less. It is all normal bodily functions.

"Okay," she says before she jots something down on the chart. "Your blood pressure is good. I will take your urine to the doctor and she will be in shortly."

"Okay," says Journey as the nurse leaves the room with the urine sample. "Well, I guess we're about to find out."

"Yeah," I say. "Look, Journey, I know all of this is a surprise but no matter what I am going to be there for you. We're going to get through this and we're going to be great parents. I'm going to be there every step of the way. We're going to raise that baby together and hopefully we have more in the future," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile before I get up to kiss her lips softly as the doctor walks into the room clearing her throat. "Sorry," says Journey with a smile. Of course I paid for Journey to see the best OB in town. I wouldn't settle for anything less.

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "I'm Dr. Martinson."

"I'm Journey and this is my boyfriend…"

"Dean Ambrose," she says with a smile. "It's nice to meet both of you," she says shaking both of our hands. "So, I see here that you've been experiencing pregnancy symptoms and have received 5 positive pregnancy tests. I have the results of your urine pregnancy test," she says. "And it came back positive but I am concerned here because it says your last period was in August or September. It's now December why did you just recently take a pregnancy test if you skipped a period for 2-3 months."

"I had a little period at the end of September it lasted about a day or two. It was not normal then I didn't have anything after that. I also started the pill at the beginning of October," she says. "I thought missing a period was a side effect of the pill. I also read that the tender breasts, tiredness and sickness was all a side effect of the pill so I didn't really think anything of it but something just wasn't feeling right so I took a few tests and they all came back positive."

"I see," she says.

"I have a question," I say. "Since she was pregnant and taking the pill will anything happen to the baby?"

"No, Mr. Ambrose," she says. "The birth control pill is used to prevent pregnancy from occurring but it doesn't not have the power to abort the fetus, that's part of the reason the Morning After Pill was invented because if you could abort a baby with a birth control pill there would be no purpose for the morning after pill which prevents a fetus from implanting itself. It doesn't even have the power to abort a fetus once it has been implanted in the uterus. I assure you that your baby is doing well."

"Okay," I say. "I was nervous."

"I know," she says with a smile, "but you both have nothing to worry about except the fact she was not taking prenatal vitamins. They are essential for the baby's development so after today I want you to begin taking prenatal vitamins. I want to do an internal ultrasound on you today to get an accurate reading on where you are with your baby and your pregnancy. I want to make sure the baby is doing all right."

"Okay," says Journey.

"I'll take you to an ultrasound room." The doctor helped Journey off the table and led us to the ultrasound room to have the ultrasound done to see how the baby is doing and to accurately see how far along she is. We walk into the room and she helps Journey up onto the table after she has her remove her jeans and underwear. Journey lays back on the table as I take her hand as she puts her legs up in the stirrups as the doctor prepares everything for the ultrasound. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable," she says taking the Doppler with what looks like a condom on it.

"Okay," says Journey with a nod.

I watch as she inserts the Doppler into Journey's sex and Journey squeezes my hand out of her discomfort. "I'm sorry," she says as she moves it around slowly as she looks at the screen and instantly a baby pops up on the screen. "And there it is," she says with a smile.

"It doesn't even look like a little alien. It's an actual baby. It has little hands and little feet, it has a head and a little nose. It's a baby," I say with tears in my eyes as it all becomes reality that I created a child with Journey. "It's beautiful."

Journey looks up at me and smiles. "It is beautiful," she says as she wipes my tears away. I have never seen anything more precious in my life.

"The baby looks really good," says Dr. Martinson. "It has a nice strong heartbeat do you see that flicker?"

"Yes," I say with tears streaming from my eyes from happiness.

"That's its heartbeat," she smiles making me smile. "The baby is measuring at 10 weeks," she says. "That would give you a due date of June 18th. Everything looks good though. It seems to be growing well but I need you to get your prenatal vitamins in you," she says. "You're also going to need to come back in 4 weeks to have another ultrasound done to check for abnormalities such as down syndrome and genetic disorders."

"Okay," we say together. I can't stop crying because we are having a baby together. The doctor prints off a couple pictures for us and then sends us on our way. We stop to make our next appointment and then we head back to New York. I never expected to become a father in my life but there's nothing more special or more precious than creating a child with the woman you love and will be with the rest of your life. There's nothing more beautiful in life than creating life even if it is a surprise that baby was meant to happen.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Three questions; What do you think about Roman working for Cody? What do you think of Journey being so far along in her pregnancy? Do you think the baby is Dean's or could it be someone else's? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"I can't wait to give Zoey this present tonight after the office Christmas Party," I say as I finish wrapping up the special gift Dean and I decided on giving Zoey tonight on Christmas Eve to tell her she's going to be a big sister. We put an ultrasound picture, big sister shirt, big sister necklace and a stuffed animal for her to give to the baby when it's born into a box and I wrapped it up.

"She's going to be excited," says Dean with a smile as I tie the red ribbon. "She's wanted this for a while."

"I feel like she knew before we even knew because other than that I have no idea how she got the idea to wish to be a big sister for Christmas."

"It all kind of works out," he says with a smile. "I mean she did ask Santa for a baby brother or sister looks like she's getting her Christmas Wish."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'm excited for our first Christmas together. I think Zoey is going to be really excited the most about being a big sister that tomorrow morning won't really mean anything to her. She's only been asking for this one thing."

"I hope she likes her one of a kind Zoey Girl Dolls," he says with a smile. "I went through a lot to make sure she got one for Christmas before we even release the line to the public."

"I'm sure she will love having a Zoey Girl Doll," I smile. "They're her dolls that she inspired to create. I think she's going to love it," I say before I stand up from wrapping the gift to go put it under the Christmas tree. "What time are we going to the shelter tomorrow?" I ask.

"I was thinking about around noon," he answers. "I want to serve a Christmas lunch and a Christmas dinner to the residents of the shelter. Then I want to hand out the gifts we bought for them and the care packages we put together for them. I want them to have a good Christmas."

"I'm sure they're going to enjoy Christmas the best that they can at the shelter. I'm sure the kids are going to love it though," I say with a smile. "You're amazing you know that? All the work that you do for the homeless and the women and children that were once abused, you do so much. I'm sure they are all very grateful for you. What made you do what you do?"

"You already know my story. I grew up in a rough neighborhood, had a rough childhood sometimes I didn't even know if I was going to make it to the next day. I always promised that if I made it big I would give back. I wanted to help people like someone helped me," he says. He's so passionate about his time at the shelter and giving back to those in need. He spends all week working in the corporate world which I think he loves and enjoys but I think his true joy, his true love is helping people and giving back. He loves his Saturdays at the shelters feeding the homeless and doing whatever he can to help them. I love that the most about him, his giving spirit and his love for humanity. A lot of people in his position aren't as giving as him or as humble as he is. He's rich in not only his bank account but his heart. And being in a shelter before and living out on the streets I am willing to give back just as much as he is. I'm grateful every day for the life he has given to me. I could still be in a shelter and Zoey could still be in foster care but fortunately I met Dean 3 months ago almost 4 months ago and my entire life changed. I never thought it would change like this but I am grateful for Dean every day. "I'm going to get ready for tonight," he says.

"Okay, Baby," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and walks into the bedroom as I walk to put Zoey's special present under the tree.

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am sitting on the bed in mine and Journey's bedroom in the New York Penthouse as we spend the next couple weeks there before we go back to Connecticut to live in our home there for the rest of winter. I sit looking at the ring I had made for Journey to give to her tonight. I smile at how beautiful it is and how it shines in the light as Zoey comes into the room. "What's that, Daddy?" she asks pointing to the ring.

"Zoey, can you keep a secret?" I ask her.

"I can, Daddy," she says with a smile, zips her lips and throws away the key. "I won't tell anybody anything," she says making me smile.

"Good," I say, "because this is my special Christmas present for Mommy. Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful," she says with a smile. "It's like a princess ring."

"Because your mommy is my princess," I say with a smile as I sit her on my lap and we look at the black and white diamond ring together. "You know how the princess in the story finds her prince and they get married to live happily ever after?"

"Yes," she says looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you going to marry Mommy?" she asks me.

"I hope to," I smile. "I want to ask her tonight if she will marry me. What do you think? Do you think she will say yes? Do you want us to get married?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Ask her!"

She encourages me to ask Journey to be my wife. I have the perfect moment planned and the perfect way to do it planned. I plan to sneak away from the office Christmas party and take a nice walk on this brisk December night to one of my favorite places just to ask her to be my wife. "I think I'm going to," I say with a smile.

"Good, Daddy," she says. "Daddy, can we go see that big Christmas tree again tonight?" she asks.

"Tonight mommy and I have a party to go to so we won't be able to go tonight but I'll tell you what tomorrow night after we leave the shelter we can all go as a family to see the big Christmas tree. How does that sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "She will say yes."

"You think so?" I ask.

"She loves you, Daddy. You Prince Charming," she says making me smile.

"I hope I am," I smile back at her before I kiss the top of her head. "I love you, Zoey."

"I love you, Daddy," she says as she hugs me tightly and I hug her back.

"Daddy has to get ready. I will see you later," I say putting her down on her feet. She tells me okay and skips out of the room giving me time to get myself ready for the party.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

My driver opens the door to the SUV and helps Journey out of the backseat as I follow behind her. I link our elbows together and make our way through the crowd outside my office building and the paparazzi taking pictures of us as we enter into our building. Journey has learned to deal with the fame of dating me. I have tried my best to keep everything about us private but in my life that's never possible. She handles it well and takes it in stride. "You look beautiful," I say to her with a smile as I kiss her cheek softly. She's dressed in a beautiful white dress with a white fur trim at the bottom of her knee length skirt, her curly hair is wrapped up into a low bun and she has gold hoop earrings in her ears. She has on a pair of black heeled boots that come up to her knees and she looks absolutely perfect. She will look even more perfect by the end of the night with the black and white diamond ring on her finger after I propose to her.

"Thank-you," she says with a soft smile as I place my hand on the small of her back. "You look handsome yourself," she compliments me on my khaki pants, red and white plaid shirt and red sweater vest with my hair slicked down and controlled. "You clean up pretty nice."

"I'm always cleaned up nice. I thought you liked me in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Oh I do, Baby but I prefer you in your casual but not too casual clothes. I love when you wear khakis and I love that little sweater vest you look so cute."

"Thank-you," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" I ask.

"I'm feeling all right," she says, "not so nauseous anymore but not really hungry."

"Okay. Let me get us something to drink," I offer as I walk over to the table to get us each a glass of punch before we go around greeting everyone at the office party. Many of my employees brought their families to the party so it was nice to meet their wives and children even some of their parents. "I want to welcome everyone and their families to the annual company Christmas party. I hope that everyone enjoys the night and enjoys the two week vacation that starts tonight to spend with their families. I want everyone to enjoy their holidays and take the time to spend it with those that you love," I say to everyone before Journey and I enjoy a little more of the party.

"So this is what your Christmas party is all about?" asks Journey as we walk around the office.

"Yeah," I say, "nothing over the top. It's just a way to gather everyone together and they usually bring their families along to celebrate Christmas together. I enjoy meeting everyone's family. Some of these people have worked for me for years," I say.

"And you gave them a two week vacation," she smiles at me.

"Well, I wanted two weeks off to enjoy time with my beautiful girlfriend and my daughter. I think we have some celebrating to do but we'll celebrate later and not to mention time to move back to Connecticut into that beautiful house of ours."

"You know I was thinking," she begins. "What if we just stayed here in the city in the penthouse?"

"You want to stay in the penthouse?" I ask. "I thought you loved Connecticut?"

"I do love it but I love the city life more. I love the penthouse. I love New York. Zoey loves New York and I know how much you enjoy being able to go to your shelters on Saturdays and Sundays as well as how much you love going to your office here. I want to stay in the penthouse."

"We moved out of the city to keep you safe from Cody."

"Cody is going to find me no matter where we are. There is no secrecy, Dean. You know that and I know that we might as well be happy with security and in the penthouse. There's just something about New York that I love maybe because I'm a country girl and have lived in the country most of my life but I love the city life."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "If you want to stay in the city we can stay in the city."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Plus I have some new ideas to offer."

"New ideas huh?" I ask before we are interrupted by Roman.

"Hello, Stranger," he says as he jumps into our conversation.

"Stranger?" I ask. "Seth and I have been calling you for weeks now. You haven't answered or returned any of our calls. I thought you fell off the face of the Earth."

"I've just been a little busy lately," he says, "it looks like you have too." He looks at Journey. "Hello, Journey. I don't think we have been formally introduced."

"So you don't remember asking me out and me telling you no?" she asks making me smile.

"I remember giving you my number. You never called me," he says with a smile.

"So we've been formally introduced and I ripped up your number. I had no reason to call you."

"Your loss," he says with a shrug.

"Nope I'm good," she says making me hold back a chuckle. "I got something better," she says wrapping her arm around my waist. "But I am sure you weren't too heartbroken. I'm sure you had another female lined up. I didn't want to be another notch in your belt."

"I hope you're happy with him," he says looking at me.

"I'm very happy with him," she answers with a smile. "Enjoy the party," she says before she pulls me to move along with her and I follow her without saying bye to Roman. "I'm sorry but he's an asshole. I don't trust him."

"He's not an asshole he's just not used to hearing the word no from a woman."

"A lot more women should say no to him you know to deflate his ego just a bit. He's not God's gift to women I promise," she says.

"This pregnancy is making you feisty," I say placing my hand on her stomach. "And I like it."

"I'm glad," she says with a smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask.

"In late December?" she asks. "Don't you think it's a little too cold for that, I don't have a jacket."

"I have an extra jacket in my office. I'll go get it for you and then can we take a walk?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see the Christmas tree," I answer her.

"Okay," she smiles.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," she says before I make my way to my office to get my extra jacket for her to wear so we can take a walk. It's cold but not too cold. It doesn't feel like a December night more like a night in March as the winter thaw arrives.

I walk into my office and over to my closet to get out a jacket for Journey. I pull it out and shut the door before I pull the ring out of my pocket. I smile as I look down at the black and white diamond ring. I start to get butterflies in my stomach thinking about proposing to her. I turn around to see I am no longer alone in my office. "What are you doing here?"

"I warned you," says Cody. "I warned both of you. I want my wife and daughter back they don't belong to you."

"She doesn't love you, Cody," I say putting the ring back in my pocket. "You made her life hell. She spent the couple years running from you. Just divorce her and sign your rights to Zoey away. You don't have to make this complicated."

"You're making it complicated, Ambrose. I want my wife and I want my daughter. All you have to do is let them go and I'll be out of your life forever. Just give me what I want."

"Never," I say. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Well," he says pulling a gun from his pocket and pointing it at me. "It can be arranged. Give me my wife, Ambrose."

"No," I say as the gun is aimed right at me. "She doesn't love you."

"She does," he says, "she has always loved me."

"At first but then you hurt her," I say eying the gun. "You hurt her, Cody. She doesn't love you. You have to let her go and let Zoey go. Let them have a happy life. I will give you anything. I will give you money to disappear and let us be happy. Tell me how much money you want."

"Shut up," he says snapping. "Don't play games with me. Give me back my wife."

"Cody, for what? So you can hurt her again?" I ask. "If you love her like you say you do you'll let her be happy with me," I say as his hand starts to shake and I see the sweat pouring from his head. "Cody, just put the gun down and we can talk about this. We can work this out. Like I said, I will give you any amount of money. You can go anywhere in the world start a new life but just leave Journey and Zoey alone. Let them be happy."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asks with his voice cracking and he sweats profusely. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were, Cody. I just think that Journey wants to be happy with me. I promise I will take good care of her and Zoey. Please just put the gun down."

"Her name isn't Journey and her name isn't Zoey," he snaps surprising me that Zoey's name isn't really Zoey. I just always assumed but if Zoey isn't her real name that explains how she was put into foster care without Cody being made aware because Journey has been calling her Zoey since she left Cody when she was a baby. It all makes sense now. "She always wanted to name her Zoey. I hate that name. It means life. I have always hated that name. My daughter's name is Skyla. I want my daughter and I want my wife."

"Cody," I say keeping my eye on the gun he's getting nervous. "Please."

"Shut up," he says nervously. "You're taking everything from me. My wife, my daughter, everything you're taking everything from me. I'm going to take you from them and she will have no choice but to come back to me."

"Cody," I say but it's too late and he pulls the trigger and a gunshot rings out. I fall to the floor as the bullet hits my chest. I grab onto my chest and see the blood on my hands. I feel it pouring out of my chest and I feel myself fading the room around me goes dark and in the distance I hear footsteps run off everything is black…..

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. And thank-you for your patience on waiting for an update. I'm trying my hardest to update as much as I can but with work it's harder for me to update as frequently but I'm trying."**

"What's taking so…." I say as I open Dean's office door to find him on the floor near his desk, blood everywhere and blood covering his body. "DEAN!" I cry out as I run over to him. "Dean," I cry as I look for the source of where the blood is coming from. "Dean, wake up," I say with tears burning my eyes. The color drained from his face, he looks lifeless. I check for a pulse and it's faint as I continue to find the source of his bleeding. The red blood getting onto my white dress, "Dean, please," I beg through my tears as I find where the blood is coming from. "SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY!" I yell for someone to come help. "Dean," I cry. "Don't leave me," I beg him as I watch his chest rise and fall slowly. "Please, we need you, Baby."

"What happened?" yells security as they storm into the room.

"I don't know. He told me he was coming to get me a jacket so we could take a walk. It was taking him a little too long so I came to check on him to make sure he was okay and I found him like this. I think he was shot," I say applying pressure to his wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Is he dead?" asks Vito one of our security team members.

"No he has a faint pulse, call 911 or he's going to die," I say keeping my hand over the wound, blood covering my tiny hands. I watch as Vito speaks into his walkie talkie. "He can't die," I say with tears falling from my eyes. "We need more time. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. He needs to see our baby," I say. "He can't die we need to live life together."

"An ambulance is on its way," says Vito as he comes over to help me keep Dean alive till they arrive. "The media is going to have a field day with this. You don't think it was Cody that shot him do you?"

"I don't know. Isn't it security's job to make sure someone like Cody doesn't come into the party? Where was the security team while Dean was up here?"

"He said he needed to be alone for a couple minutes. He said he had to get everything together," he says. "We do respect his wishes to be left alone. We checked everyone at the door. Everyone that came into this party was on the list. No one got in that wasn't supposed to," he says.

"Then who would have shot Dean? Do you think it could have been an employee?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Dean is very well liked by most of his employees. I don't think any of them would shoot him."

"Is there a way anyone could have snuck someone in?" I ask. "I mean if you checked everyone at the door it's either one of his friends, his employees or someone snuck someone inside that shouldn't have been here."

"We'll need to check the security tapes," he says. "This shouldn't have happened. We had everything covered and now," he says. "He's lying here bleeding nearly to death. Have you spoken to Cody?"

"Not since Dean changed my number. I haven't heard from Cody since before then. I try to stay away from Cody at all costs and not interact with him. Do you think it could have been Cody?" I ask.

"I don't know but we will find the son of a bitch that did this to Dean and I know the police won't rest until they have someone in custody for this attempt of homicide. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world, people don't just shoot him without a motive," he says. "Whoever it was will be brought to justice."

"I hope so," I say as the EMT's burst into the room. I look up to see the crowd of people looking inside the office to find out what is going on. "Please save him," I say to one of the EMT's as I allow them to take over with Dean to get him onto the stretcher after he applies something to the wound to keep the bleeding under control.

The EMT's place him onto the stretcher and they rush out of his office. I stay by Dean's side as we walk through the crowd of people gathered. They keep their eyes on me and on Dean. My blood stained white dress catching everyone's eyes as I hold onto Dean's hand not wanting to let go. We get to the front of the building and the media is on standby. They gather around asking me questions as I ignore them and their words blur in my mind. My only focus is on Dean and him being alive. We're having a child together, I love him like crazy and Zoey considers Dean to be her dad. If I lose him I don't know what I'll do. Security pushes the media frenzy out of the way and holds them back as I climb into the back of an ambulance with the love of my life. Our security team follows behind the ambulance as we take off into the Manhattan traffic to head to the nearest hospital. I hold Dean's hand the whole way to the hospital not wanting to let go, I will never let go.

As soon as we arrive at the hospital I am forced to let go as they wheel Dean away from me. I watch as they take him through the double doors and out of sight fearing this could be the last time I see Dean. It's not fair we need more time together life can't happen like this. Some of Dean's security team go back with the nurses and doctors that took him to the back while some of the security team stays with me. I try to sit and wait but I am too nervous, my heart is racing, my palms sweating as I wait to hear anything on Dean. "Here's something to drink," offers Roman as he has come out of nowhere with a cup of coffee.

"I can't drink coffee," I say placing my hand on my stomach.

"It's decaf," he says with a soft smile as he hands it to me. "I figured you might need something while you wait."

"How did you even know I was here?" I ask.

"It's all over the news that Dean has been shot. I hope he's okay," he says. "You should really rest and take it easy. You should go home for the night. You're pregnant. I can stay here and wait on word for Dean. It's Christmas Eve, you should be home with Zoey and be there when she wakes up in the morning."

"I'm not leaving," I say eyeing him as I put the coffee in the trash without drinking it. "I'm staying here all night or however long it takes until I know Dean's condition."

"You should at least change your clothes," he suggests. I look down at my blood stained white dress. "Would you like me to get you something to change into?"

"I'm fine," I say. "I really just want to be left alone," I say as I walk away from him to pace the waiting room as he takes a seat watching me.

"He's my best friend you know," he says.

"Best friend right. You haven't even talked to him in weeks now on the night he gets shot you're all of a sudden his best friend. You need to leave. We don't need you here," I say.

"You can't make me leave, Journey or should I call you Alexis?" he asks taking a sip of his coffee and giving me a smirk. "You know, I'm sure none of this would have happened if you weren't with Dean. The fact he's in that hospital bed or he ends up dead is your fault. He shouldn't have been with you. I know exactly who you are, Alexis. You may have Dean fooled but you don't have me fooled."

"You know nothing about me and my name isn't Alexis, it's Journey," I argue not sure why it matters. It's not the time to argue and definitely not the place.

"Soon enough the entire world is going to find out about you. I don't know how Dean kept your secrets hidden for so long but now without Dean to protect you you're going to be exposed to the world and everyone is going to blame you for what happened to Dean," he smirks. "So you and Cody working together to bring down Dean's empire or did you try to kill him for the money that you'll never get. You see, Journey here's the thing," he begins as he gets up and makes his way over to me. "Here's the thing, you're a charity case for Dean, you always have been. He doesn't love you he feels sorry for you. You're a poor southern girl with a daughter. He doesn't love you he just feels bad for you and wanted to help you. You'll find that out, Journey. People like you don't belong in our world," he says. "You don't belong with Dean and when the world finds out who you truly are they will know you don't belong with him either. The world is going to hate you, Journey."

"You need to leave," I say with tears burning my eyes and a lump forming in my throat. "You don't need to be here," I say as I motion for my security to escort him out. "Don't come back here and if I were you I wouldn't talk to Dean he doesn't want to be friends with you," I say. "Get him out of here," I say.

"Yes, Ma'am," says Bo; a member of our security team.

"I know you're hiding something, Journey," yells Roman as he's being escorted out and just as he is taken out of the door two police officers show up with a New York City detective. I let out a deep breath as a couple tears roll down my cheek.

"Alexis Winters," says one of the officers to me. "We need to speak with you."

"Okay," I say nervously.

The officers and detective escort me to a private room in the hospital. They offer me a seat and I take it as the detective sits across from me and the two officers stand by the door. I look at them and they look at me. "Where were you when Dean Ambrose was shot in his office?" he asks.

"I was at the office Christmas party waiting for him," I answer truthfully. "He went to his office to get a jacket for me because we were going to go for a walk. He was taking a really long time so I went up to his office to check on him to make sure he was okay and when I got into his office he was lying on the ground covered in blood."

"Did you hear a gunshot go off at all?" asks the detective.

"No," I say. "I didn't hear anything, no one heard anything."

"Interesting," he says, "and your ex-husband, Cody, have you heard from him, talked to him or had any contact with him at all?"

"Cody had been calling both Dean and I until we changed our numbers. I have not had any contact with him since he made threatening phone calls to Dean and me. You all have that on record that we were threatened. In fact we put a restraining order out on him and I have a protection of abuse order against him. I have no need to talk to Cody. I have been spending the last 3 years of my life running from him. I wouldn't go out of my way to have any contact with him."

"But you two have a daughter together, is that correct?" he asks.

"That has nothing to do with this and he hasn't been in her life since the day she was a baby. She wouldn't even know who he is and I prefer to keep it that way."

"But you two do share a child together?"

"No we don't share anything together. He inserted sperm into my vagina, made a baby with me but we don't share anything. To be a father he would have to actually have a part in her life which he doesn't and he never will. And why are you wasting your time talking to me? Shouldn't you be looking for the person that did this?"

"We are questioning you because you have a motive to shoot Mr. Ambrose," says the detective.

"So I am a suspect in my boyfriend's shooting? You can ask anyone at that party that I was not in the room when he was shot. In fact, I'm not saying anymore. I won't answer any more questions until I have my lawyer present."

"We have no more questions," says the detective. "We'll be in touch," he says standing up, shaking my hand. I stand up and walk out of the room as they head toward the entrance.

I take a seat on a chair to wait for any updates on Dean as I see snow starting to fall outside. It would have been the perfect Christmas. "Family of Dean Ambrose," says the doctor. I stand up immediately and make my way over to him. "Are you the family of Dean Ambrose?" he asks.

"I'm his girlfriend," I say. "I'm pretty much all that he has. How is he? Is he okay?" I ask.

"It's touch and go," he says. "He is just out of surgery. We successfully removed the bullet from his chest. Mr. Ambrose got very lucky tonight if the bullet would have hit an inch higher he would have died on the spot," he says. "It's a Christmas Miracle."

"So he's going to be okay?" I ask feeling a little bit of relief.

"Like I mentioned it's touch and go right now. We are keeping him monitored and he is still asleep. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Will he wake up?" I ask nervously.

"There's a 75% chance that he will wake up but we're not sure when that will be."

"Was there any damage done other than the bullet wound?" I ask.

"Thankfully no there wasn't. It didn't hit his spine so he should make a full recovery if he wakes up but he did lose a large amount of blood. We had to give him a blood transfusion so now we're just waiting for the next step," he says.

"Thank-you," I say. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," he says with a soft smile. "I will show you to his room."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I follow the doctor to Dean's room.

We walk in and Dean is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to wires and machines. His heartbeat echoes in the room around us. He looks lifeless as I walk over to his bed and take his hand into mine, tears forming in my eyes as I look down at him. The doctor closes the door behind him as he walks out of the room, security gathered outside the door giving Dean and me our privacy. "Baby," I say breaking down into tears. "I love you so much. Everything was so perfect and I fucked everything up. This is my fault, everything is my fault," I cry. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry. I am not good enough for you, Dean. I never really was. You deserve so much better than me, Dean. I'm not the woman for you. I love you enough that when you wake up I'll let you go. I have caused nothing but trouble. I'm just a poor girl you met in the shelter. I don't know anything about your life or how to live in it. Everyone is going to find out I am Alexis Winters from Alabama, the daughter of a doctor that was raped by her step father, married a guy that abused her and had a kid by him without a high school diploma. I'm always going to be that poor girl you met in the shelter, your charity case. You deserve better," I say with tears streaming from my eyes. "You deserve better," I say before I break down into sobs. "I love you, Dean but people are going to say how much I don't deserve you because this is my fault."

"Fuck them," he says surprising me.

"Dean?"

"Fuck them," he says as my green eyes meet his blue eyes. "Fuck them all," he says with a smile and a raspy voice. "Not one of those assholes matter," he says. "What matters is what I think and I think you're everything to me. You're my sunrise and my sunset. You're the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before I go to bed at night, you're in my dreams. I love you, Journey. Before you came into my life it meant nothing. I was living every day searching for something I thought it was all about my work but I found out it wasn't my work at all. It was you. I was searching for you every day. I never thought I could be the man to fall in love, have a baby, have a daughter, that guy wasn't me. You quickly made me see that I am that guy and that I can be that guy. You're my everything, Journey. I want to give you picket fences, have a few kids, give you the world, give you me, give you my heart. I want to give it all to you. You're the beauty my life has been missing. I have never been happier than I have been with you. Journey, I love you, I love everything about you. You're not the poor girl from the South or the poor girl from the shelter you're my rainbow in my life, the rose of my life. You've brought so much joy and so much beauty to my life. You're the most beautiful person inside and out. I want to love you forever, I'm going to love you forever. I want every day the rest of my life to begin with you and end with you. I love you, Journey and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Fuck what everyone around the world thinks what matters is I want you to be my wife, I want to grow old with you. This isn't how I planned to do this but I have no choice. I wanted to do it tonight on Christmas Eve. Will you marry me, Journey, will you be my wife?" he asks as tears blur my eyes once more, the lump in my throat choking on a sob. I love this man more than any words could ever say.

I find myself speechless, hard to talk through the lump in my throat but I finally say through my tears, "yes, Dean, yes I'll marry you," I say with a smile and tear covered cheeks. "I'll be your wife." I lean down and kiss his lips softly, passionately and sweetly. I feel his hands in my hair as we share a passionate kiss. "I love you," I whisper.

"Good," he says, "And don't ever think you're going to walk away from me again. You're going to love me the rest of my life and I'm going to love you the rest of yours. You're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to," I smile. I want to ask him who shot him but it can wait till tomorrow. Right now, I want to celebrate Christmas Eve with my fiancée and celebrate our engagement as well as his life tonight.

"Good," he says with a smile before placing his hand on my stomach. "We're going to be happy. I promise you that all of us are going to be happy," he smiles before I lean down and kiss his lips once more.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Did you cry or want to cry? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

The next morning I arrive with Zoey at the hospital after spending Christmas morning with her so she could open all the gifts that Dean and I bought her. I didn't want to miss her first real Christmas or have her miss out on her first real Christmas so Dean told me last night to go home with her to be with her when she woke up and we would spend Christmas together at the hospital not really our choice but the doctors want to keep Dean for a couple days just to monitor him and keep an eye on his injuries. "Is Daddy okay?" asks Zoey as I hold her hand on the elevator as she holds onto her Zoey doll.

"Daddy is just fine," I say. "He got a boo boo but the doctor said he should be well enough to come home soon."

"I miss Daddy," she says looking up at me with her blue eyes as she stands in a beautiful red Christmas dress that has sparkles up top down to her waist where the skirt becomes a tulle tutu with white tights and red sparkling shoes. Her hair pulled up into a little bun with a red flower clip fastened beside her bun. She looks just like Cody sometimes especially in this moment.

"I know you do but I promise that daddy will be home in a couple days."

"Okay. Mommy, why was everyone taking our picture outside?" she asks about the paparazzi. From the time I left the hospital, got back to the penthouse and left the penthouse they had camped out front waiting to get word from me about Dean's condition and asking who Alexis is. I was instructed not to talk to them until Dean's people give me permission or until his people handle everything.

"They're just concerned about Daddy," I answer her trying not to fill her head with the idea of fame. She's three years old she shouldn't have to deal with being famous or on the tabloids.

"Oh," she says as the doors open. Our security guard steps off first making sure everything is safe before he allows us to step off the elevator. He guides us to Dean's room and I knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear Dean's voice. I smile as the guard opens the door. Zoey runs in before me.

"DADDY!" she yells before she runs over to him to hug him.

"Careful," he says. "I have a boo-boo."

"I'm sorry," she says before she carefully gives him a hug as I make my way over to him. "How did you get a boo-boo?" she asks.

"I just got hurt," he answers hoping that it will satisfy her curiosity. "Hey, Beautiful," he says to me with a smile before I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "Did Santa come, Zoey?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says, "and he brought me a Zoey doll and he brought me lots of clothes and toys."

"I'm glad," he says with a smile. "You must have been a really good girl this year."

"I was," she says with a smile. "He brought mommy a present too," she says.

"He did?" asks Dean.

"Yes look at her ring! He got her a pretty ring," she says.

He looks at my engagement ring on my finger and says, "Mommy must have been a good girl all year long," he says as I nudge him. He lets out a soft chuckle and it's music to my ears. "Do you know what that ring means?" he asks.

"No but it is pretty."

"It means that Daddy and Mommy are going to get married and have a beautiful wedding where you can be the flower girl. You can wear a beautiful dress just like mommy," he says with a proud smile. I'm surprised he thinks about things like that. "How does that sound?"

"Good," she says with a smile. "I want to wear a pretty dress like mommy."

"I know," he smiles, "you know what, Zoey. I think Santa dropped one more present off for you."

"He did?" she asks. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he says as I get our gift for her. "I think you should open it to find out," he says with a smile.

"Okay," she says as I hand her the present. "I hope it is a baby sister!" she says with excitement. "I really want a baby sister."

"I know you do," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my waist as we watch her tear the present open.

"It's a shirt," she says, "and a picture," she says holding up the picture with one hand and the shirt with the other. "And there are two necklaces in here," she points out.

"Do you know what the shirt says?" I ask.

"No," she says. "What does it say?"

I smile and say, "Big Sister."

"Big sister? I'm going to be a big sister?" she asks.

"You're going to be a big sister!" I say with a big smile.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" she squeals with excitement as tears fill my eyes. I have never seen her so happy. "Is this the baby?" she asks holding up the picture again.

"That's the baby inside my tummy," I say. "Merry Christmas!"

"This is the best Christmas present ever!" she says with a smile. "Is the baby coming today?"

"No not today," I say, "but at the end of June beginning of July your baby brother or sister should be here."

"Oh," she says sadly.

"He or she still has to grow in my tummy," I say. "If it comes now it could be really sick and we don't want that so we need to keep it in mommy's tummy a little longer okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says. "I just want to be a big sister!"

"I know and you're going to be the best big sister there ever was!" I say.

"I'm going to change the baby's diaper and feed the baby. I'm going to give the baby a lot of hugs and kisses." She says making me smile. "I'm going to love my baby so much."

"I know you will," I say with a smile. "I think we made her Christmas," I whisper to Dean.

"I think we made her whole year," he responds back to me. "She's definitely happy and I'm happy. Are you ready to announce to the world that we're getting married and that we're having a baby?"

"Isn't that a lot at one time?" I ask.

"Well, no one is going to miss this ring," he says taking my hand and kissing it, "and you're not going to be able to hide that baby bump."

"I know," I say placing my hand on my stomach. "They're more worried about who Alexis is rather than us getting married and having a baby. I think we should handle that one first then focus on the engagement and the pregnancy. I can wear baggy shirts."

"That's not how the media works, Journey," he says. "You start wearing baggy shirts and wearing that sparkling ring they're going to get nosey and start digging around. It's better to just tell them the news and let them bargain to get the wedding pictures and be the magazine to cover the story of both the baby and the wedding then to have them speculate."

"I don't know," I say. "I've never been famous before. I don't know if I want the world to know I'm pregnant or the world to know that we're getting married not yet not after what happened to you last night. I don't know if it's safe."

"You might be right but we're going to need to do a press release about who Alexis is. Get people to know your story. How do you feel about sharing your story with the world?"

"I don't know," I say. "I mean maybe it would be good to get my story out there but I'm not sure how comfortable I am with telling the world I was raped by my step father, my mother never believed me and chose him over me then I married the man I thought loved me only to be abused by him. I don't know, Dean."

"You never know, Journey or Alexis, you may change someone's life."

"I don't know," I say.

"It's your choice," he says. "But I need to know do you want to be called Alexis or Journey?"

"Journey," I answer. "That's who I am now. I'm not Alexis anymore. I'm a new woman, a new person. I will never be Alexis again."

"And you never have to be her again," he says. "I promise."

"Thank-you," I say as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," says Dean.

The door opens and our security guard comes in. "Mr. Ambrose?" he asks. "There's a Mr. Thompson out here that says he knows you and would like to visit you."

"Mr. Thompson, I mean Todd is here?" he asks. "Let him in," he says. "Let him in."

"Who is Todd?" I ask as the security guard gets the man waiting in the hallway.

"He's the man that changed my life, Journey," he says with a smile. "I haven't seen him for years."

"Oh," I say as I see a man walk into the room. He's probably about late 40's maybe early 50's dressed in a grey sweater and blue jeans. His hair is a silver grey color and his eyes like diamonds. He's not too bad looking he's quite handsome.

"Todd," says Dean with a smile. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"You think I would let you spend Christmas in the hospital alone?" he asks as he looks at me and then at Zoey. "But I see you're not alone."

"I'm not," he says with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. I wish it was under better circumstances," he says, "but I'm glad I got out here to see you. I had to get through the damn circus out there but I made it."

"Yeah the media are hounds," says Dean. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he says, "It's been what 5 years?"

"Probably," says Dean. "You still teaching?"

"No I retired last year," he says. "I'm living the life," he says with a smile, "but it looks like you're doing well for yourself."

"I am," he says, "I want you to meet someone," he says. "This is my fiancée Journey and my daughter Zoey," he introduces us.

"I'm Todd," he says with a smile before shaking my hand and then Zoey's. "It's nice to meet you but Dean I had no idea you had a child."

"Biologically no but emotionally yes," he says making my heart melt. That was the most beautiful way of putting it I think. It takes more than sperm to be a father it takes commitment and time to be a father as well as a lot of love all of which Dean has for Zoey. "But I am going to have a baby in June early July," he says with a smile. "Journey and I are having a baby."

"That's great news!" he says with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank-you!" we say together.

"It was a surprise," says Dean, "but a happy surprise. I'm excited to be a father."

"You're going to make a great father but I believe you're probably already a good father to Little Zoey."

"I do my best. I learned a thing or two from you," he says with a smile. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be where I am today."

"No, Dean if it wasn't for your hard work you wouldn't be where you are today. I just believed in you," he says with a smile. "I knew you could go to school and be the man you wanted to be."

"Thanks," says Dean with a smile.

"So how is everything after the shooting, how are you doing?"

"I'll survive," says Dean. "I could have died but I made it. We're going to find the man that did it or the police are and they are going to make sure he pays."

"Good," he says. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Just surgery to remove the bullet," he says, "I lost a lot of blood that was the biggest concern."

"I'm sure," he says. "Have you talked to the police?"

"Not yet. I wanted this day with my family," he says, "then we can talk to the police."

"That gives the person the time to run," I say.

"He's not running anywhere," he says. "Trust me on that. There's two things he wants and he hasn't gotten them, he's not going anywhere."

"Okay," I say as the door bursts open. Two officers rush in followed by our security guards.

"I told you that you can't be in here," says the guard.

"And I told you that you're interfering with an investigation!" says an officer.

"What is going on here?" asks Dean.

"Your girlfriend is a suspect in your shooting," he answers.

"My girlfriend had nothing to do with this," says Dean. "I will call my lawyer."

"Mr. Ambrose, you can do that but your girlfriend is going down to the station."

"The hell she is," says Dean as one of the officers grabs me roughly. Zoey starts screaming for me. "She's pregnant be gentle asshole," says Dean.

"Alexis, you have the right to remain silent whatever you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you," he says as he handcuffs me. I don't say a word, tears streaming from my eyes. I would never hurt Dean, NEVER.

"Baby," says Dean, "it will be okay. I'm going to call the lawyer," he says. I nod at him not saying a word as they take me out of the hospital room, Zoey screaming before a woman that I believe is a social worker comes in and takes a screaming Zoey as I am being escorted out of the hospital with a screaming Zoey behind us. They take us through the hounds of the media as they snap pictures. The officers put me in one car and the social worker puts Zoey in another car. My heart breaks as my stomach cramps and I already know it's all too late as I feel the wetness between my legs. Tears fall from my eyes as I break down into sobs as I'm taken to the station.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they are greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"I need to go to the hospital," I say from the backseat of the police car on my way to the police station for no reason at all. I had no part in Dean's shooting. I would never allow anyone to hurt him or even help plan it out. I love Dean more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. "I think I'm having a miscarriage," I say as I feel the dampness between my legs and the pain of the cramping. "Please," I beg.

"The only place you're going, Alexis is to the police station. We are going to have a talk," says one of the detectives. "If you thought you were going to get away with this you were mistaken."

"I'm not talking to you unless I have my lawyer present and if I lose or have lost my child Dean Ambrose will have your jobs I promise you that." They just let out a smug laugh as they continue driving me to the police station despite my pleas to go back to the hospital to make sure everything is all right with the baby even though I know nothing is okay with the baby. It is too late but I am holding onto a little ounce of hope that he or she is okay. Then there's Zoey who has been taken by the state and put back into the system. Everything is being handled wrong and they are wasting their time on the wrong person.

When we arrive at the police station I see my blood on the seat and look to see the blood on my pants. It's like the scene from the night before when I was covered in Dean's blood but this time it's different it's blood from the loss of our child; a child that neither of us planned to have but we both wanted more than anything. They take me into the station and have me searched before they take me into a room to be questioned. I take a seat as I wait for my lawyer to arrive. They have tried to ask me questions but I will not answer until mine and Dean's attorney arrives. "You would make this easier if you would just answer our questions," says one of the detectives.

"I'd rather not speak until I have an attorney present. You denied me medical coverage and I have miscarried my child so really I'm not the criminal here. You're wasting your time with the wrong person," I say. "Shouldn't you be looking for Cody and not wasting time asking Dean's fiancée questions?"

"Don't say anything else," says Dean's lawyer as he walks into the room. "On what charges are you holding my client on?" he asks. "I will be defending Journey from now on." The detectives look at Dean's powerful attorney knowing he's the most powerful attorney in New York City. They know they have no chance of winning against him. "I asked what charges are you holding my client on?" he asks again before he takes a seat next to me. "Spit it out, I'm waiting."

"Conspiracy to homicide, we believe that she planned the shooting of Dean Ambrose," says one of the detectives.

"You believe or you know?" he asks. "There is a difference between believing someone did something which is based on a bias opinion which is inadmissible in court and the other is having admissible evidence that ties my client to the crime of conspiracy," he says. "So is it believe or know?"

"What I want to know is why Alexis is going by the name Journey," asks one of the detectives.

"I changed my entire identity to escape Cody. He's a terrible person," I answer.

"How do you know Cody?" he asks.

"He is my ex-husband well, my current husband I ran away from him because I wanted to protect our daughter and protect myself from him. I changed my name with the hope of being able to find a job but every job requires background checks or social security cards which I didn't have. I have been trying to divorce him for years but he won't allow me to. My only option was to run. I thought we loved each other. I thought we were in love with one another but it turns out it wasn't love at all because love doesn't hurt. I spent a lot of my life being abused by Cody, being his punching bag. I ran away so that my daughter could have a chance at a good life and hoped that I would find a good man that she could call Daddy which she does with Dean and that would love her as if she were his own. If we had stayed with Cody it wouldn't have been long before he started taking his anger out on her too. I couldn't let that happen and I couldn't let my daughter grow up and see her father beat up her mother. I left for me and I left for Zoey. I have been hiding from him for years. The law hasn't helped me at all. Not one time have they helped me."

"There are restraining orders and protection from abuse orders you could have enacted," says one of the detectives.

"Been there done that at the end of the day it's just a piece of fucking paper. He doesn't care about it. He still found me, he is still finding me. There is NOTHING that is going to stop him from coming after me or stop him from contacting me. He wants me back and he wants our daughter back but I don't want to go back," I say with tears in my eyes, "and you think I would work with the monster to try to kill the ONE man in my entire life that has treated me like a Queen and gave a damn about me or has done everything he can to help me be free of this asshole. I don't talk to Cody and I never want to talk to him. I just want to be free from him," I say. "That's all I want is my freedom to move on with my life and marry the ONE man I love."

"When's the last time you talked to Cody?"

"I don't know shortly after we returned to New York. He found my number out from somewhere and began to harass me. He was making threats toward me when I told Dean he had my number changed and we enacted another restraining order hoping to keep him away. I just want him to sign his rights away and sign the divorce papers so that Zoey and I can move on with our lives. I have no desire to see him or talk to him ever again. I would never work with him to shoot my fiancée."

"Where were you when Dean was shot?" he asks.

"I was with some friends from work," I say. "Dean went upstairs to get me a sweater because we were going to take a walk to see the Christmas tree or enjoy the scenes of New York on Christmas Eve. I didn't know anything happened but when it was taking him too long to come back I went up to his office and saw that he had been shot that's when I called for help."

"And you had no contact with Cody before Dean was shot?" he asks.

"No, I have spent the last 3 years trying to avoid him and eliminate him from my life. I'm still trying," I say honestly.

"We can help you," says the detective.

"How can you help me?" I ask.

"We can get your divorce papers signed and all of his rights stripped of his child," he says.

"How can you do that?" I ask.

"We have our ways but you would have to help us," he says.

"Hold on," says my attorney. "Are you trying to get Journey to help you catch Cody?"

"Yeah how would I have to help you?" I ask.

"We need you to help us catch Cody," they say.

"No absolutely not," I protest. "I am not doing that."

"It's the only way we can help you and guarantee your freedom," he says. "You help us catch him and we get him to sign the divorce papers and sign his rights away for Zoey. Do you want to be free from him?"

"Of course I want to be free from him or I wouldn't have been trying for the last 3 years but I don't know if I want to help you catch him. It seems dangerous."

"The dangerous part, Alexis is he is going to keep coming after you. Look what he did to Dean to get him out of the picture to get to you. I wouldn't be surprised if he's planning his next attack against you and against Dean. We can help you if you help us," he says.

"I have to think about it," I say, "but I would really like to get back to the hospital to get checked out to see if my baby is okay or if I lost it."

"We can get you back to the hospital but would you be willing to help us catch Cody. He tried to murder your fiancée," says the detective.

"What would I have to do?" I ask going against my better judgment but I am curious on how I could help them.

"Cody still loves you and he still wants you so we would have you meet up with him somewhere so that we could catch him and arrest him. It would be a set up."

"Would it be safe? And if I do this you can get him out of my life forever? I would be able to move on with my life?"

"We can promise you that if you're willing to help us otherwise he's going to keep coming after you until he has you."

"I have to talk to Dean," I say, "but I want to get to the hospital to get checked out. I will call you with my decision I mean if I am free to go unless I am still under arrest."

"Oh no you're free to go," says the detective. "We got everything we need."

"You had no evidence against my client," says my attorney. "You had nothing to hold her on am I right? And just so you know here is a copy of her current phone records, her current emails deleted, unread and so on as well as her text messages. I figured you would want to see those and see that she has had no contact with Cody in almost 2 months." He hands them all my records and they look over it. "She can go now right?" he asks.

"Of course we're sorry for the confusion," says the detective, "but please consider helping us."

"Right now my number 1 priority is getting checked out to make sure I am okay and that I hopefully didn't lose my baby and to get my daughter back. I will talk to Dean and let you know what he says but I can't promise that he won't have your jobs by the end of next week if I lost our child."

"We apologize," says the detective as I stand up with my attorney. "Here is my card, please consider helping us," he says.

"I will think about it," I say taking the card before I leave with my attorney. He takes me to the hospital.

As soon as I arrive at the hospital I ask to see a doctor and they waste no time getting me back into a room. I'm lying in the room as the door opens and I think it is the doctor but I am surprised to see Dean come into the room. "What are you doing out of bed?" I ask him.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you alone did you?" he asks with a soft smile as he makes his way over to the bed. "I want you to know they are in the process of getting Zoey back to the hospital."

"Good," I say, "I think I lost the baby, Dean," I say sadly. "There was too much blood not to. The doctor is checking now. They want to do an ultrasound to see if the baby is still there."

"I hope that it is and that you haven't lost the baby. I swear to God if you did I will have their jobs and own the police department by tomorrow morning," he says comforting me the best that he can by wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Those bastards what were they thinking."

"I don't know but they dropped the charges because our attorney gave them all my records for them to see that I have had no contact with Cody since before the restraining order was put into place."

"They are idiots," he says before kissing my cheek. "I love you, Journey."

"I love you too," I say as I let out a deep breath debating if now is the time to tell him that the police want me to help them catch Cody. He's already upset and the last 24 hours have been chaotic but the sooner we catch Cody the better it will be for everyone.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I say. I let out a sigh before I say, "they want me to help them catch Cody. They say if I help them catch Cody they can get him to sign the divorce papers and his rights away to Zoey. I don't know though Dean."

"How do they want you to help them?" he asks.

"Like have a meeting with him, set up a meeting with him I guess," I say.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he says. "It sounds dangerous, look what he did to me how could they even suggest you meeting with him."

"I don't know," I say. "I don't know if it's a good idea but if they don't catch him who's to say that he won't keep coming after us. They can help us if I help them."

"Do you want to do it?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say, "I would like to do it get Cody off the streets and behind bars. He tried to take your life and he isn't going to stop unless he gets what he wants. What do you think? Do you think I should do it?"

"I'm not sure if it is safe for you to meet up with Cody. If you want to do it I won't stop you, Journey. It would give us all a peace of mind if he was off the streets and if they can get him to sign everything then I say it's worth the shot. Of course if you do it my security team will be there to make sure that you're safe," he says.

"I want to do it," I say. "I just want to be free from him and if this is how I have to do it. I will do it."

"Okay," he says as the doctor comes into the room with the ultrasound tech.

"Journey, we're just going to take a look to see if there is still a baby or not," says the doctor.

"Okay," I say nervously as I lay back and prep for an ultrasound.

The tech turns on the machine and the doctor prepares the wand for the ultrasound. He puts the gel on it before he places it over my stomach. "It's going to be a little cold," he warns me as he takes it over my stomach searching for a baby. I hold my breath hoping our little bean appears on the screen but I let out my breath of hope as I hear the doctor say, "I'm sorry but it looks like you miscarried the baby." Tears fill my eyes at his words and I look up at Dean to see the tears in his eyes too. "I'm sorry." There was too much stress and too much chaos in the last 24 hours for me to be able to keep the baby. The stress of everything caused the miscarriage. I start to sob as Dean comforts me, holding me tight in his arm as I feel him sob his own sobs as we cry together over the loss of our baby. Christmas was supposed to be an amazing day and time for us but it turned out to be one of the worst Christmases I have ever had.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Journey's lawyer? Do you blame the detectives for Journey losing the baby or the stress? What do you think about them wanting Journey's help to catch Cody? Do you think they can truly help her if she helps them? What did you think of Journey losing her baby? Please review and thank-you for reading. Is everyone still interested in this story please let me know.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"How are you feeling today?" asks Dean as he comes into our bedroom as I am lying in our bed. Since we came home from the hospital I haven't really been up to doing anything. I haven't felt like doing anything.

"I'm okay," I say as I pull the covers over my body as he climbs into bed next to me. "Does the pain ever go away?"

"I don't know," he says. "I hope so but I'm hurting too just as much as you are."

"What if we can't have another baby? I mean according to the past doctors that I have had I am not able to have more children maybe that's what it was."

"I don't think so," he says. "I think you can have children it was just all the stress from Christmas Eve that caused the miscarriage. Whenever you're ready we can try again. I just want to make sure you're ready to try again and I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm not ready," I say honestly. "How's your arm feeling?"

"It's okay," he says, "I'm more worried about you. Zoey's home and you haven't seen her in a couple days. She's asking about the baby. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not."

"I guess she's going to need to know some time," I say. "She was so excited to be a big sister now she has to wait to be a big sister again."

"I know," he says. "It will happen when the time is right and we have a wedding to plan."

"As long as I get divorced which I hope happens since I have agreed to help the police catch Cody for what he did to you but again that doesn't matter because everyone in America thinks I set the whole thing up and I'm after all your money. I'm the bad person here."

"It doesn't matter what America thinks," he says, "what matters is what I think and I know you didn't plan for me to be shot. I know Cody planned it but he didn't get into my office alone he had some help. I have security going through the tapes because I know Cody didn't get in there alone."

"You're saying he had an accomplice?" I ask. "By the way Roman was at the hospital the day you got shot. I didn't get to tell you until now because everything happened so fast. I was going to tell you but he was there."

"He was?" he asks.

"Yes," I say remembering that night Roman showed up at the hospital. He seemed to care about Dean but he also accused me of trying to murder Dean and told me America would find out who I really was. "He seemed to be a little out of sorts. I mean I know I'm not his favorite person since I told him no for that date but he was even more out of sorts. He seemed a little panicked but he was sure he would make sure the world knew who I was and what I did. He was very adamant about me being the person that helped Cody."

"Someone helped Cody. Someone that knows that office because there is no way he could have gotten past my security team and the only person that knows the office well enough to help Cody get in without being noticed is Roman."

"If Roman is one of your best friends why would he help Cody?" I ask with confusion. "That doesn't seem like something a best friend would do."

"I thought he was my best friend but lately he's been distant from me and been more of a competition. He knows Cody is after you and after me. Roman is smart. He knows if I am out of the picture that takes away some of his competition. He's not an idiot. He's a manipulator. He can use Cody for his own personal gain."

"I still don't understand it, Dean but why would he want you to die if you're best friends."

"To eliminate competition, I'm not really sure why he would do something like this but soon everything will be all over do you think Cody would rat him out?"

"I don't know," I say, "I can't say what he would do to be honest. Cody is complicated to understand. I gave up trying to figure him out."

"I understand," he says as Zoey comes into our room with her Zoey doll. "Hey, Princess," says Dean as she climbs up into bed with us.

"Hi, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Do you feel better, Mama?" she asks me settling between Dean and me.

"I'm feeling all right," I say, "my heart hurts a little bit but someday it won't hurt that much anymore."

"Why does your heart hurt, Mama?"

I look at Dean and he nods before I let out a deep breath. "Zoey, we need to talk," I say, "I have something to tell you about your baby brother or sister."

"Okay," she says looking at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Well, something happened to mama and your baby brother or baby sister went to be in Heaven," I say not sugar coating it.

"Why did they go to Heaven?" she asks as tears burn my eyes.

"I don't know, Baby Girl," I say as Dean takes my hand into his, stroking mine with his thumb to comfort me. "God does that sometimes, sometimes he just needs a baby more than we do and makes them an angel instead."

"So I won't have a baby brother or baby sister?" she asks.

"Not right now," I say, "but hopefully sometime in the future we'll be able to make you a big sister."

"I hope so," she says sadly. "I really wanted to have a baby sister."

"I know you did," I say, "but one day you will. I promise."

"You really promise?" she asks.

"I really promise," I say trying not to cry. "I promise."

"Okay, mama," she says. "I love you," she says giving me a hug as if she knew I need a hug. I hug her back tightly and kiss her blonde hair.

"I love you too, Zoey," I say with a smile.

"Up next who is Alexis and why did she try to kill her boyfriend Dean Ambrose," says the woman on the news. This is how it has been the last couple days that we have been home. We are front page news, the headline on every news station and on the cover of the upcoming tabloids.

"Turn it off," I say to Dean before he grabs the remote and turns the TV off. "Thank-you," I say. "You know they're going to keep talking until we talk to them," I say.

"I know," he says. "Are you ready to talk to them yet? We can tell them about the engagement and tell them that you didn't have anything to do with the shooting."

"Nothing we say is really going to change their mind," I say, "but I do want them to know my story to know why I don't go by Alexis anymore," I say. "I want them to know that much."

"And we can set up an interview," he says, "but are you sure you want to help the police catch Cody?"

"I'm sure," I say. "I have to do this. If I don't no one will ever be able to find Cody."

"Do you think he will meet up with you?" asks Dean.

"I'm sure he wouldn't refuse. He wants Zoey and me back," I say, "if I called him telling him I wanted to meet him he would be all for it."

"If you think you want to do this and you think you're ready. I prefer that you didn't do this. I think it's dangerous but if you want to do this I will have my security team with you."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Dean. If security comes with me it will look like a set up."

"You're crazy if you think I am going to let you meet with him without a member of my security team. I will NOT let anything happen to you. I already blame the detective and officer for you losing our baby because they put you in that position. They put you through the extra stress that you didn't need not to mention they manhandled you like the assholes they are and now they want you to help them?"

"Dean, watch what you say in front of Zoey," I say reminding him that she's still there.

"I'm sorry," he says, "but this is mostly their fault. They could have handled this better there wasn't even any evidence that you were involved."

"I know," I say, "but whether they are responsible for this miscarriage or not I want to help them not for them but for you, for me and for Zoey. If Cody isn't caught we will never be able to live our lives in peace. I want him where he belongs, Dean and if I have to help those jerk officers I will."

"Fair enough," he says, "I just feel more comfortable if a member of my security team was there it doesn't mean it's a setup."

"What would you think?"

He thought for a second and says, "you're right. Security will have to stay out of sight."

"Yeah," I say. "They will need to stay out of sight."

"I'll make sure they do but you're not doing this alone."

"Okay," I say, "I'm not doing this alone."

 **TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Thank-you for doing this, Alexis or Journey, what do you prefer to be called?" asks the detective.

"I prefer Journey. I'm not Alexis anymore and my legal name is now Journey so if you wouldn't mind calling me Journey I would appreciate it."

"Journey it is," he says. "And you have already contacted Cody and have plans to meet up with him?"

"Yes," I say as Dean stands by my side. "What all do I have to do?"

"You're going to meet with him talk to him for a bit. We're going to be listening to the conversation and then we will appear, arrest him and you're free to go."

"And you're sure that if I do this you will get him to sign his rights to Zoey away and get him to sign the divorce papers so we can finally end this marriage?" I ask.

"That was the deal," he says.

"Don't screw her over," says Dean. "Don't screw her over."

"I don't have that intention," he says. "I'm a man of my word."

"Right," says Dean, "just know I hold you responsible for her losing my child. You wouldn't bring her back to the hospital and you put her through unnecessary stress that she didn't need. She was already under a large amount of stress from the night before when I was shot. You could have waited to 'arrest' her in your trick to make her look like the bad person to the media. You think I don't know that's what you did? I know that's exactly what you did because you didn't want Cody to know that you were on to him. You knew that she didn't have a part in the shooting. You knew there was a PFA against him and a restraining order especially since it was filed through your office. I don't buy your shit for a second," he says and he's upset. He holds so much animosity toward the detective. "I'm telling you right now, if anything happens to her and I mean anything I will hold it over YOUR head and this time I will have your jobs are we clear?"

"Yes, Ambrose," he says reluctantly, "we're clear."

"Good," he says. "And my security team will sit in, they won't be visible but they will be sitting in close quarters in case Cody decides to lose his mind and forgets who he's talking to."

"We don't need your security to sit in," says the detective.

Dean started laughing and said, "you think I'm really going to let her do this without one of MY men on the case? You've lost your mind. I trust my security a little better than your men."

"All right but where was your security when Cody got into your office and shot you?" he asks.

"That's a moot point," he says, "but Cody was helped into my office somehow and someway; he didn't get in there by himself that's how my security had no idea otherwise he wouldn't be a problem now."

"Right," says the detective and I can't stand him. He's one of the arrogant asshole ones. I understand where Dean is coming from he doesn't trust him. I don't know if I trust him myself I mean after all he could be corrupt. I'm not getting good vibes from him. "So are you ready, Journey?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I say nervously. "Let's do this."

The detective had me wired up when we arrived at the restaurant that I was meeting Cody at. I was more than nervous. I was petrified. I didn't know what Cody was going to do. He was capable and is capable of doing anything. The detectives and Dean stayed in a van parked out front while I made my way into the restaurant. I spotted two of Dean's men from our security team as I surveyed the restaurant for Cody and surprisingly I found him at the table next to the security team. I let out a deep breath and made my way over to the table. "Alexis," he says as he stands up.

"Cody," I say. "I'm here."

"I didn't think you were going to come. I was expecting you to sell me out," he says.

"No, I'm here," I say as I take my jacket off.

"I'm glad," he says with a smile before he hugs me. I reluctantly hug him back before we take a seat at the table for two. "You've changed so much. I never would have recognized you," he says.

"I was hiding from you. I couldn't have you recognize me."

"Look, Alexis, I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I should have been a better husband to you. It was the lifestyle I was living. It made me the monster."

"Don't blame your circumstance on your behavior," I say. "You were always good at that."

"Okay you're right," he says. "I shouldn't do that but you have to admit you love me."

"I did love you, Cody, you know that. I never denied my love for you and I never denied loving you. I was crazy about you. I thought we could have it all. I always thought we would but you changed. Love doesn't hurt. You would hit me and then say you were sorry and you would do it again. It was never ending, Cody. You were never going to stop. I was tired of being a punching bag and I couldn't let our daughter see that. I couldn't let her see it was okay because it wasn't. I didn't want her to grow up thinking that life was okay. I had to do what I had to so that our daughter could grow up to be happy and live in a healthy home."

"You sure did make out well huh?" he asks. "All that money and the business he owns and I see you're doing your fashion thing."

"It's not about the money, Cody. It never was. It was about how he treats me and loves me. He shows me every day how much I mean to him. He's never yelled at me or raised his hand to me. He treats me like a Queen and he's really good with Zoey."

"I'm sure," he says. "But I want you back, Alexis. I want to do this right this time. Can I please get another chance?"

"You had all the chances I am willing to give you. You're lucky I am even meeting with you today. I wasn't going to but I figured I would hear you out and I want to know one thing."

"What's that?" he asks.

"Why did you shoot Dean? Why did you try to kill him?" I ask.

"Alexis," he says.

"Journey," I correct him. "I'm not Alexis anymore. I haven't been Alexis for a long time I left her behind when I left you to start a new life. I just want to be happy can you let me be happy, let me live my life with Dean and Zoey?"

"You'll always be Alexis to me. I love you, I have always loved you. Please come back to me."

"No, Cody, I'm not coming back to you. You fucked up. I don't' want a shithole life with you where I don't know if you're going to hit me or not."

"I will never hit you again."

"You have said that before," I remind him, "but you have repeatedly done it. You're not good for me, Cody. You never were. Love blinds you sometimes."

"Alexis," he says.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you shoot Dean?"

"Because I want you back. I will do anything to get you back all you have to do is name it. I will do anything to get you back."

"No, Cody," I say.

"Please," he begs.

"No," I say as the police officers storm into the restaurant.

"You set me up?" he asks as they pull him out of the chair and cuff him. "You're the bitch you always were," he says angrily and there it is the true Cody coming out. "You'll be sorry for this, bitch," he warns me as Dean comes in. "Fuck you, Dean I should have killed you when I had the chance and I should have killed your bitch too," he says as if everything he said won't be used against him in court. "You'll be sorry," he says as they haul him out of the restaurant. I turn to Dean and begin to cry on his shoulder as he holds me tightly in his arms.

 ***A/N: What did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" asks Dean as they mic us up for our interview with a famous nightly news program. "Because if you're not ready we don't have to do this," he says.

"I'm fine," I answer, "they're going to keep speculating and the paparazzi are going to keep harassing us until they know the truth. It's better to just get it done and over with now than wait a week or two. It's been a circus, Dean."

"I know but Cody was just arrested last week, we just lost the baby last week and so much has happened in the last week that I don't know if you're ready for this yet."

"I'm ready," I say with a reassuring smile. "I've been ready for this."

"If you say so," he says. I agree with him everything has been crazy for us in the last week from his shooting, the miscarriage, our engagement and Cody being arrested but the media does not let us rest. Every time we go somewhere the paparazzi follows and it has been to the point we don't even want to go outside anymore because despite December chill getting out and getting fresh air is something we try to do every day because we need to get out of that penthouse. It's been a tough week and we still haven't healed from the loss of our baby. Dean has been spending more time at home, running his day to day from his home office and taking care of Zoey and me.

"Hey," I say as I touch his arm. "I'm okay."

"As long as you're okay," he says. "I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"I will admit the last week or two have been a bit of a whirlwind but I'm okay. I feel like the sooner we get the story out there the easier our life will be."

"That's what you think," he says. "I'm not trying to scare you, Journey. I'm just going to give it to you straight and honest. You're a celebrity now. You're no longer a regular person. You're my fiancée which they will find out in the interview but our lives especially yours and Zoey's lives are about to change. The paparazzi will continue to follow us, follow you, follow Zoey, they will keep asking questions. You can't hide anything from the media everything is up for grabs including your past, your parents' past nothing is sacred anymore. They're going to judge you on how you dress, how you talk and how you carry yourself. They will comment on how we continue to raise Zoey, how we dress her, what activities she participates in, how she's disciplined and what schools she goes to. That secret life you lived before is no more. There is no more hiding things away from the media, they're hounds. You'll find yourself on the cover of tabloids. Your days of privacy are over. I'm going to try to live our lives as privately as possible but sometimes that's not possible, pregnancies, weddings, engagements, friends and family nothing is secret anymore. People will love you or they will hate you. Your life is going to be different with me, Journey. It's not just about this interview it's about our life together are you ready for this, are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

"I'm sure, Dean, we're in this together no matter what. All of that is worth spending the rest of my life with you and being happy with you," I promise him. "Everything will be okay, Dean I promise."

"I just don't want all this craziness of my life to scare you away. You're marrying one of the most eligible bachelors in New York and one of the most successful business men in the world so this comes along with the territory. I just don't want to scare you away."

"You're not scaring me away," I say honestly. "I'm not going anywhere, not anywhere without you," I smile and he smiles back at me. "I love you, Dean," I say playing with this vest to his three piece suit as he faces me. I look up into his blue eyes.

"I love you too," he says softly before he kisses my lips softly. "I'm going to take you away," he says.

"Is that so? And what about Zoey?" I ask.

"I have already made arrangements with the nanny to keep her while I take you away," he says. "I think you and I need a nice vacation together and alone so we can talk and just unwind from all the stress surrounding us," he says.

"That sounds pretty good," I smile. "I could use a stress free vacation with my man," I say with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking somewhere private, somewhere tropical," he says, "but that's all I am saying where we end up is a surprise."

"That's not fair," I protest. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I want to surprise you," he says with a soft smile before we are called for a 5 minute warning. "I guess we better go," he says.

"I guess," I say as he takes my hand and we make our way to the set so that we are ready for our segment on the show.

I haven't been prepped on public speaking or how these interviews usually work. I just hope I say all the right things and not the wrong things. This will be my first appearance and I hope that I conduct myself properly which is why I went with something simple but classy to wear for our interview. I chose black dress pants and a mint green sweater that brings out the green in my eyes. I put my hair up into a low bun and had a small amount of make up on my face just enough to bring out my natural look. During the commercial break Dean and I are seated with the newscaster and soon they countdown to the host being back on the air.

"Welcome back," says the female host. "I'm joined tonight by Dean Ambrose and the woman the world is dying to know and to find out about Alexis or Journey; Dean Ambrose's girlfriend," she announces. "Thank-you for joining me tonight," she says.

"Thank-you for having us," says Dean.

"How are you doing after the shooting?" she asks.

"I'm doing all right," he answers, "I'm still in a lot of pain but I got lucky. I could have died that night but thankfully Journey found me in time. I will be undergoing PT to regain use of my arm in a couple weeks and to get the strength back. It was a scary night," he says seriously, "but I am happy to be alive."

"I can't imagine. I hope that your recovery goes well," she says before her attention is on me. "And Alexis, Journey the world is curious to know who you are, let's start easy what's your name?"

"Legally my name is Journey," I answer, "but at one time my name was Alexis it was changed a few months back but I have been going by Journey for years."

"A lot of people in America believe that you had a part in Dean's shooting is that true?"

"I had no part in his shooting. Everyone is going to believe what they want and think what they want but I want to say my piece on the situation. I was at his office party down with the other guests when he was shot but I do know the shooter but had no part in it."

"Who was the shooter?" she asks.

"My husband soon to be ex-husband Cody," I answer truthfully. "I can't give out details because of the case but my ex-husband Cody was responsible."

"What was the reason you changed your name from Alexis to Journey?"

"I changed my name from Alexis to Journey because I am a victim of domestic violence," I begin. "I met Cody when I was in high school. I thought he was everything back then. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. I dropped out of high school before I graduated because Cody and I fell in love with one another, I thought it was love but I quickly learned it was not love. After coming from a home where I was raped nightly by my step-father, my mother choosing him over me I was desperate to find the love of my life and I had thought I met him in Cody but I was wrong. Everything started out perfectly, we moved in together, he asked me to marry him and we got along and shortly after we moved in together he started to get emotionally aggressive with me calling me stupid, calling me dumb and tearing me down with his words then came the physical abuse. The first time he hit me because I did something wrong with the laundry. He promised to never do it again but it happened again and again. Sometimes he beat me so badly I thought I was going to die. He always blamed it on his drug addiction but it was who he is. I got pregnant with our daughter and even then he didn't stop abusing me. He continued to abuse me throughout my pregnancy and luckily our daughter made it to full term without me losing her. I thought it would all stop after our daughter was born but it didn't. It just kept happening. I had to make a choice to save my life and to give my daughter a better life. I chose to leave and escape from him. I did everything I could to hide from him including changing my name, changing states but he still found us. He kept coming after us despite the papers I had filed against him. He kept coming after us. I spent years hiding from him but he has always found me."

"I'm sorry," says the host with pity in her eyes for me. "And that's how you met Dean?"

"I met Dean in a homeless shelter for battered women," I answer. "I never expected to fall in love with him but it just happened. I guess it's a rags to riches story in some ways."

"It sounds like it," she says. "A lot of people in America believe that you are using Dean for his money?"

"Love has nothing to do with money," I answer carefully trying to not offend the American population. You have to know the right things to say and how to say them. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

"That's true," she says. "so how do you feel about Dean being shot?"

"I was scared when I found him in his office. I wasn't sure he was going to make it or not. The wait at the hospital was the worst. I waited for the doctor to come out and tell me if I lost my true love or not. It felt like hours passed as I waited almost days but the doctor finally came out and told me that Dean had made it through. I was relieved and grateful. I couldn't imagine my life without Dean, he's everything to me and everything to Zoey."

"I am sure," she responds. "What is next with the two of you? What does your future hold?"

"Right now we just want to get justice for what Cody has done to us and I am sure that Journey is ready to move on with her life and take the next step in her life. She has already started her own fashion line for kids called Journey Kids and hopefully she will continue on with her fashions but that's professional in our personal lives we're going to take a couple weeks off, take a vacation together to unwind from the stress we've endured over the last couple weeks. We've been through quite a lot of things so we are going to take some time away to enjoy ourselves and enjoy life together without the media," he says. "And when we come back from our vacation we will have a wedding to plan," he smiles at me.

"A wedding?" she asks with surprise. "There's a wedding coming up?"

"As soon as we choose a date," he answers, "but being shot ruined my plans to propose to her the way I wished and planned so that night in the hospital I proposed to her it wasn't what I planned but the moment was right and it was still perfect in a different way. Of course she said yes and now we're getting married."

"Congratulations," says the host. "That's wonderful news. You haven't chosen a date yet?"

"No date yet but I'm sure we will decide on a date soon," I say with a smile. "It's just been a wild couple weeks we haven't even gotten a chance to sit down and talk about a wedding."

"I understand," she says. "Can we see the ring?" she asks.

I smile and say, "sure," I say before I expose the black diamond ring to the host and then to the camera.

"Beautiful and unique," she says with a smile. "Well, ladies it looks like one of the most eligible bachelors is officially off the market, I'm sure hearts are breaking all over the world," she says with a smile reminding me how lucky I am to have Dean. Millions maybe even billions of women all over the world look at my fiancée and see him as one of the hottest men in America maybe even the world wishing they could be Mrs. Ambrose but out of all those women he chose me one of the least likeliest of people and I still don't understand why when he could have any woman in the world but I am damn lucky to be his.

"And another professional goal," says Dean, "I want to start a new charity for abused teens and children that have been abused sexually, physically and emotionally. I want to help them like I help domestic violence victims they are just as crucial and as important as men and women that have escaped an abusive relationship."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," says the host. "We are out of time but I would like to thank Dean and Journey for coming today and Journey thank-you for telling us your story. And congratulations to you two," she says.

"Thank-you," we say together before the show ends.

"Well," says Dean as we are getting our mics taken off, "you survived your first of many interviews," he smiles.

"Barely," I say. "I was so nervous. I wasn't sure how to answer some questions."

"You did a great job but my PR team will coach you on how to handle the media and how to answer questions. You will also have a personal shopper and dresser that will help you pick out your outfits on a day to day basis based on my approval," he says.

"You don't like the way I dress?" I ask biting my lip feeling as if he wants to change me to be what the public wants to see not who I want to be.

"I love the way you dress, Journey but let's face it you could up your fashion sense a bit dress classy for interviews and appearances, dress classy casual to go shopping no more sweatpants and leggings out in public. Everyone is going to be watching you now," he says. "You're marrying one of the richest men in the world you have to make a good impression on America."

"But I like my leggings," I argue. "I don't see how I dress matters."

"Because you're in the public eye now, I explained this. People are watching you especially how you dress."

"I feel like you're trying to change me," I say. "Are you?"

"No," he says as he touches my cheek softly stroking it with his thumb as my hazel eyes meet his blue eyes. "I'm not trying to change you. I love everything about you and everything that you are. I just want you to look like the successful businesswoman you are and going to be. I want us to be the power couple everyone is talking about," he explains, "but I am not trying to change you. I would love to go out in sweatpants and basketball shorts but I have an image to keep and you becoming my wife have the same image. I'm not changing you," he says. "okay?"

"Okay," I say softly with a soft smile. "Okay." Yet even though he says he's not changing me I feel like I'm not good enough to be in his world and that he is changing me so that I belong. Everything is different now; everything.

 ***A/N: Where do you think Dean is taking Journey? Do you think they need this vacation away after everything they have gone through? When would you like for their wedding to be? What did you think of their interview did Journey do well? What about Dean's plans to open up a charity for abused teens and children? Do you think Dean is trying to change Journey? Do you think he is ashamed of her? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Thank-you for your patience in waiting for my updates. I know I am not updating as much as I had before but life has been so crazy but in the next few months it should slow down a little bit and I should be able to update more. Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Dean held onto his promise to take me away from life in New York City and the day after our interview we were on his private plane in the morning on our way to the beautiful island of Maui, Hawaii. I had never been to Hawaii and it was on my places I'd like to visit someday list. I was hoping to go on our honeymoon but Dean surprised me with a week trip to the beautiful island. We've been here for about a week and we're on our final day and night on the island. We spent the week enjoying the fresh fruits of the island daily at our breakfast and there is nothing better than island fruit, we have been hiking up volcanoes and mountains enjoying the beautiful scenery of Hawaii and my favorite snorkeling and gazing at sea turtles, there was nothing more majestic and peaceful. We enjoyed luaus at night enjoying stories and dances of the Hawaiian culture and the Polynesian culture surrounding the island. We enjoyed some time in the hotel suite and a lot of time on the private part of the beach Dean reserved for us. The most important thing is I could be myself, I could dress how I wanted, wear the bikini I wished to wear and had no fear of the paparazzi trailing us. It has been great to get away from the stress of New York and everything going on in our lives. I also enjoy when Dean is so carefree and fun opposed to the business man he is in New York.

"I don't want to leave," I say to Dean as we are sitting on the beach soaking up the sun working on our tans enjoying the summer like weather for one more day before we travel back to cold winter in NYC. "It's so beautiful here."

"I agree," he says with a smile as he massages my back. His blue eyes as clear as the blue Pacific water crashing down before us and the blue sky surrounding us. "I have enjoyed this trip more than anything. It's nice to get away. We have to do this more often."

"I don't oppose," I say with a smile as he works his hands lower to the middle of my back. "It's been great to get a lot of alone time with my favorite man."

"With a 3 year old running around we don't really get that much time for intimacy and after the miscarriage we haven't been able to be intimate. How are you doing after the miscarriage?"

"As good as I can," I answer. We never really took the time to sit down and talk about losing our baby. We never really had the chance with everything that happened with Cody a couple days later and the media breathing down our throats. We never really got to touch on it. It's been painful even though the baby was a surprise and we weren't expecting to have a baby we still wanted that baby the most. "I wish it had a better outcome, I really wanted to have another baby and Zoey really wanted to be a big sister. She was so excited when she found out and then we had to tell her that the baby went to Heaven. I don't think she gets it. It hurts, Dean," I say with tears in my eyes, "but the stress was too much. It was all too much for that little baby to handle."

"I know," he says. "I feel like it was my fault because I was the one that got shot. If I hadn't gotten shot you wouldn't have been stressed enough and the detectives wouldn't have harassed you to the point of miscarriage."

"You can't control what Cody did to you. It's not like you expected him to shoot you in your office but I'm still confused on how he even got access to the building. I mean our security is tight there's no way he got in there through them or alone he had help."

"I know," says Dean. "I know he had help it's just a matter of finding out who helped him. Whoever it was knew how to avoid the cameras. There is one shot of a man helping him in but we can't make out who it was."

"I think it was Roman," I answer truthfully. "Why Roman would be helping Cody take you out is beyond me but I think it was Roman. You didn't see him that night at the hospital, Dean. He was trying really hard to make it look like it was me that set the whole thing up. I would never set something like that up. I love you way too much," I say with a smile, "and we were going to be the perfect little family. I'm the happiest I have been in a long time. I wouldn't have destroyed that for anything."

"I don't know why Roman would want to take me out but for the last few months he has distanced himself from me. We'll figure it out."

"I know," I say as I sit up and lean back into his arms as he wraps his arms around me holding me close to him. He kisses my hair softly. "How are you feeling after the miscarriage?"

"It was a blow," he says. "I wanted to have that baby more than anything. I was ready to be a dad again. I'm really heartbroken that we lost the baby. I wish we could have held her in our arms and we could have had a lifetime with her but we will never get to know who she looks like, who she was going to be like, we will never know," he says and I can hear the sob forming in his throat as his voice crack. "It's not fair. I could sue the police department but what's that going to do? I could take their jobs but what is that going to do? It's not going to change anything. We'll still be without our baby and that's not fair. It's not fair at all," he says as I hear his voice crack. I turn to face him to see the tears in his blue eyes. I wrap my arms around him as he starts to cry on my shoulder. "I had so many plans, Journey. I had so many plans for the baby."

"I know," I say as I comfort him as I feel the tears burn my eyes, "but there will be another baby, there will be more babies. I will have lots of babies with you," I say as I look into his blue eyes with a soft smile. "As many babies as you want."

"Journey," he says smiling back at me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly.

"I want to have a lot of babies with you," he says.

"How many is a lot?" I ask.

"Probably about 4 with you maybe 5," he says.

"That's a lot of children, how will we do it with our careers? You're so busy and I'm starting to get busy how will it work out with 6 kids?"

"The beautiful thing about owning your own business and being a CEO is that you can work from home. You don't have to go into the office every day just a few times for a meeting or two with technology evolving every day it makes working from the home office a lot easier and who knows we might even end up living in Connecticut outside of the city or somewhere like New Hampshire. I heard New Hampshire is a nice place to raise a family," he smiles.

"You would really give up the city to live in New Hampshire and work from home?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "I would do anything for you and our children, Journey."

"When do you think you want to start on our 5 children?" I ask.

"Our honeymoon," he says with a smile, "because as soon as Cody signs those divorce papers and signs his rights to Zoey over we're going to get married, I'm going to adopt Zoey and we'll be free to live our life however we wish."

"What if I wanted to try before our honeymoon? We never know when Cody is going to sign those papers or if he will," I say.

"The detectives said they can get him to sign so hopefully they can. Cody is going to be gone for a long time and that's enough to have his rights terminated and a divorce granted even if he doesn't sign the judge will order it."

"I hope so," I say, "but can we start trying before the honeymoon?"

"Is your body ready to try for another baby and are you ready to carry another baby?" he asks.

"The doctor told me that I could start trying for another whenever I am ready. I have no restrictions. As long as I'm not bleeding anymore which I am not I am good to go," I say, "it's whenever you're ready to start trying."

"I just don't want you to be pregnant for our wedding," he says, "I want you to be able to wear the dress you want and be able to celebrate drinking champagne."

"I can still wear a beautiful dress when I'm pregnant," I say to him. "Are you scared to try this soon?"

"I'm not scared it's just we have a lot going on for us with the engagement, work and everything with Cody and I never planned a wedding but I heard that it's pretty time consuming so I think a baby right now would be a little difficult," he says.

"I see," I say, "I never said I wanted a big exquisite wedding. That's what the media would expect from us. I don't want a big expensive wedding. I want something small, private and intimate. You know just you, me, Zoey and your adopted father. I can tell he loves you so much and he would be hurt if he wasn't there to see you marry the woman that you love. I don't want to go through the guest list, the caterer and all that drama that goes with planning a wedding. I am happy if it's just the few of us, we get married on a private island, we'll have a dance and some cake nothing big and spectacular."

"That's all you want to do? You don't want anything grand?"

"I don't have a family, Zoey is my family she's all I have I don't even have friends to invite so what would be the point of planning out a big wedding."

"I have friends but not family," he says, "but if that's what you want to do we can do it that way. Where were you thinking about getting married?" he asks.

"I don't know actually," I answer, "a private beach maybe? Central Park? New Hampshire? I never really thought about it. Where do you want to get married?"

"I never thought about it either you know if we elope the media is going to go into a frenzy they're already talking about how our wedding will be the biggest event of the year," he says holding me close.

"Exactly," I say, "and I don't want it to be the biggest event of the year. It's a ceremony for us to enjoy together and promise forever to one another. The media doesn't need to be involved and we don't need ice sculptures, chocolate fountains and all that fancy stuff we just need us. I'm serious, Dean I don't want anything big something special just for the two of us and under no circumstances is the media allowed."

"I'm okay with your vision but I can't wait to make you my wife and make you Mrs. Journey Ambrose that's all that matters to me at the end of the day you're my wife and you're my forever that's all that matters. It doesn't how, when or where just that by the end of the day it's you and me forever and Zoey too," he says. "And we can keep the media away just like I managed to do this week. It has been great hasn't it?"

"Amazing," I say with a smile as I rest my head on his chest. "I have been enjoying my time with you. And it has been stress free."

"I agree," he says before kissing my cheek softly. "As for the baby thing if you want to try again for a baby we can do it whenever you're ready. I was just looking out for you and the wedding," he says.

"I'm ready," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says with a smile before he stands up scooping me up in his arms. I let out a squeal before he kisses my lips passionately and softly.

He starts walking up the beach with me as we leave our things behind as we make our way to the hotel suite we've been staying in on our vacation. "Where are we going?" I ask with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"To try for a baby," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips again.

We make our way into the hotel lobby and he carries me up to our suite. He quickly finds his key and opens the door. He kicks the door shut behind us as he captures my lips with his, kissing me passionately with a want and a need. I take my fingers through his brown hair as I kiss him back, possessing his tongue with mine as I kiss him deeper he walks me over to our bed and lays me down gently without breaking our kiss. His body covers mine as he continues to kiss me deeply, his tongue stroking mine as I twist his hair in my fingers. I let out a moan as his lips find my neck. He kisses it softly, nibbles on it softly. He trails his kisses lower as they become more urgent, more needy, rougher as he kisses around my breasts as he unties my black bikini top exposing my breasts. His lips find my nipple and I inhale deeply as he takes his tongue over my nipple as his other hand massages my other breast. "Dean," I moan, his mouth finds my other breast and my other nipple as he takes it into his mouth sucking on it softly. His lips find my chest and my stomach as he kisses me roughly making his way to the top of my black bikini bottoms. He pulls them down and slides them down my long legs before he spreads my legs. I feel his soft lips on my sex as he kisses it softly before he takes his tongue over my swollen clit as he slides his fingers inside of my sex, making love to me with his fingers as he sucks and licks my clit. I arch my back offering him more as I groan and moan in ecstasy. His tongue replaces his finger as he strokes my sex with his tongue, making love to me with his tongue. I cry out in pleasure as he brings me over the edge, my legs quiver at the ecstasy and I hit my climax. "Dean," I say softly, "Make love to me," I say. He smiles at me as he takes off his swimming trunks.

He moves his body up mine before pressing his lips against mine, he kisses me as he teases me with his thick and full erection, grinding it against my sex before he enters me softly, filling me with his cock before he begins to move with so much passion, thrusting deeper as our lips never part as he makes love to me. I moan against his lips, as I rub the back of his neck, his movements soft and gentle. He takes his time making love to me. I feel the passion ripping through my body, my toes curl and my nails dig into his back as I hit my climax, he moves harder, thrusting deeper through my climax as I feel his body shudder and feel him release himself inside of me as he kisses me deeper as he fills me with his seed. "I love you," he says with a soft smile as his blue eyes meet mine. He kisses my lips once more before he removes himself from me and lays next to me taking me in his arms as we cuddle.

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I trace his chest with my fingertips. "I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"As soon as those divorce papers are signed, we can get our marriage license and then we can get married. I'm ready to make you my wife. I have been ready to make you my wife. I love you, Mrs. Ambrose."

"I love you, Mr. Ambrose," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. We waste no time before we are making love to each other again, spending the rest of the afternoon in our bed before we spend our last night in Hawaii at a private candlelight dinner on the beach. It is all over too soon and before I know it we are on his private plane back to New York to return to everything we escaped from.

 **A/N: Do you think Journey and Dean needed this week away? Do you think they are going too fast trying for a baby again? Do you think Cody will sign the divorce papers or will there be a fight? What do you think of them having a private wedding is it the best way to go? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. Once again I thank you for your patience in my updating. I'm trying my hardest but as we reach the last couple months of school before break there's so much that needs to be done that I need to focus on but I promise once the summer hits I will be updating more frequently please bare with me.***

I make my way through the hallways of the prison to meet with Cody. He said he wouldn't sign any papers unless he met with me to talk to me. I don't know what he could possibly say to me but the last month has been a pretty good month. Dean and I returned back from our trip to paradise, enjoyed a few days together before he went back to work. I'm taking a break from working and just spending time with Zoey right now until I am ready to get back into my fashion designing again. Everything has been going smoothly until our attorney called a few days earlier asking me to come down to the jail to talk to Cody. I was reluctant at first but the sooner he signs the papers the sooner Dean, Zoey and I can move on with our lives. I just want it to be over with. It's been going on far too long and if he still won't sign the papers after today then we're going to petition the judge to have a divorce finalized and to have Cody's rights terminated.

I walk into a private room with a guard as another guard goes to get Cody for me. I take a seat at the wooden table in the room. I let out a deep breath as I hear footsteps approaching the room. Dean was uneasy with me coming today and he wanted to come but he had missed too much time in the office and had a lot of work to get done for an upcoming business trip he was going to take in a few days with Roman. I still don't trust Roman and I still feel like Roman had something to do with everything that happened on Christmas Eve but there is no proof and the tapes of that night mysteriously stopped working around the time Dean was shot. There is no way of telling how Cody got into the building and who helped him get into the building. It is all an inside job clearly. There is no coincidence in the tapes not working around the time Dean was shot. It was planned that way which tells me Dean and I can't trust the people he works with or the people that work for him. I groan to myself as I see Cody brought into the room in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffed. He smiles at me but I don't return his smile. "Alexis," he says as he takes a seat.

"It's Journey now," I correct. "Alexis doesn't exist anymore."

"Whatever you say," he says. "You'll always be Alexis to me."

"What do you want, Cody, you wanted me to come here to see you so we could 'talk' so talk because I don't really have much I need to say to you or want to say to you. I'm just ready to move on with my life. You've made my life hell for the last 4 ½ years. I just want to move on. This is the happiest I have been in a long time no thanks to you but seeing you in that jumpsuit does make it even better," I say honestly.

"Alexis always so quick to get down to business," he says with a smile. "You were always ready and willing," he smirks and my stomach turns.

"If that's how you're going to talk I'm going to leave," I warn, "so what is it that I needed to come down here to talk to you."

"Why, Journey, why do you want a divorce?"

"Cody, you know why. I don't know why I have to keep repeating myself with you. I thought I loved you, I thought you loved me but you didn't. You put your hands on me and I spent the last few years trying to get away from you. There is no more between us. I just want out of this marriage, Cody. Marrying you was a mistake."

"Why was it a mistake, I love you, Journey."

"No, Cody, you love the idea of me, you love the idea of being able to control me and love the idea of me submitting to you. You don't love me. If you loved me you would have never been able to put your hands on me. You promised me you would give me the world that we would be happy together but I was anything but happy with you. Every day with you was a never ending nightmare. All the broken bones and bruises, Cody, that wasn't love that was hurt, pain and contempt. I don't know why you changed, if you hadn't changed I would have loved you the rest of my life, we could have had more kids together. I needed to do what I did to keep Zoey safe. If you could put your hands on me there was no stopping you from doing the same to Zoey. I needed to have her grow up somewhere safe."

"Yeah in a shelter that wasn't a life for our daughter."

"It was the safest place away from you," I say back to him. "You made my life hell I wasn't going to risk allowing you to make Zoey's life hell. Look, Cody we are both happy, we're ready to move on all you have to do is sign the papers."

"If I don't?" he challenges. "There is nothing you can do about it."

"Actually," I say, "I can. I will petition the courts to have your rights to Zoey terminated and to have our divorce finalized so whether you choose to sign the papers or not Zoey and I are moving on with our lives."

"Journey, can we talk about this?" he asks.

"There isn't anything to talk about," I say. "I want out of this marriage, Cody why can't you understand that and why do you have to make it so complicated. Just for once in your life do the right thing and sign the divorce papers and sign your rights away to Zoey."

"I don't want to," he argues. "I don't want to lose you two."

"It doesn't matter you lost us a long time ago. We're happy, please Cody just do the right thing. Please," I say. "Please just do the right thing."

"Fine," he says. "I'll do it. Where the fuck are the papers," he says.

"Right here," I say pulling the papers out of the envelope. "Cody you're doing the right thing I hope you know that."

"The right thing for you, you never gave me a chance to change," he says.

"Change what?" I ask giving him the papers.

"Myself," he says as he looks over the papers. "This is bullshit, Alexis and you know it. You never gave me the chance to change myself."

"You were dealing drugs out of our house, shooting up heroin and beating the shit out of me excuse me of being scared of what could happen with our daughter if I stayed. I needed to leave and I left. You weren't the man for me."

"You never gave me a chance," he says.

"I did give you the chance to change you just got worse. I'm not arguing about it anymore. Just sign the papers and I'll go my way and you can go yours," I say.

"Fine," he says before scribbling his name on both legal documents. I smile at the freedom of Cody and my daughter's freedom. "Happy now?" he asks. "You got the life you've always dreamed of while I'm probably going to be in jail the rest of my life. I hope you're happy."

"You made your own choices, Cody. No one made them for you. You could have been a great guy but YOU chose not to be," I say as I stand up. "I'm moving on with my life now."

"Of course you are," he says, "one more thing, Alexis."

"Journey, my legal name is Journey now. I told you Alexis doesn't exist anymore."

"Whatever," he says, "just know that some people aren't really your friends. You can't trust people that say they have your back."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means to watch your back," he says. "I didn't get into that building on my own," he says. "Guard, I'm done."

"Wait," I say as he stands up. "Who helped you get into the building?"

"I can't tell you that, you'll figure it out after all you had nothing more to say to me. I have nothing more to say to you," he says with a smile before the guard takes him. "Have a nice life, Journey." He says before he is escorted out of the room. I grab the papers and put them away. I don't know what he's talking about and I wish he would have told me more, I wish I knew more than what I did. I always suspected someone helped him into the building I just want to know who because I want to know who we can trust and who we can't trust.

After I visit Cody I make my way over to Dean's office. I am allowed entry as soon as the receptionist sees me as I am Dean's fiance' soon to be wife once the divorce is finalized. "Hello, Journey," she smiles. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," I say with a smile. "Came to visit my fiance for a little bit," I smile.

"Enjoy," she says as I make my way to the elevator and take it up to the floor Dean works on.

As soon as I step off the elevator I am greeted by Dean's secretary Tasha. "Hello, Journey," she says with a smile. "Mr. Ambrose is in a meeting right now with Mr. Reigns. He asked to not be interrupted."

"Tasha, I am sure Dean wouldn't mind me interrupting his meeting," I say, "but if it's that big of a deal I'll wait," I say with a smile. My eyes meet Dean's as he's sitting on his desk talking to Roman. He gives me a soft smile as I smile back at him and make my way over to my office that is connected to his. Dean had it put in for me after the shooting. He figured if we were going to be doing business together I needed my own office next to his. I walk in to my office and look out over the New York skyline. It's beautiful, one of the best views in Manhattan. I smile as I make my way over to my desk. I take a seat and look at the pictures of Zoey, Dean and I on the desk. Then I look at the picture of Dean and I from a month ago on our trip. I love that man more than words could ever say. He is my entire world.

I pull the divorce papers out of the envelope and the papers out of the envelope that Cody signed to give away his rights to Zoey and smile. They will go to the lawyer in the morning. I wanted Dean to see them before I gave them to our attorney to send them to the judge. "Journey," says Tasha interrupting my thoughts of happiness and when Dean and I will get married. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?" she asks.

"I'm all right but if you could get me a bottle of water that would be great. My stomach just isn't feeling up to either coffee or tea," I explain.

"I will be right back," she says with a smile as I go back to looking at the papers. I never knew freedom felt as good as it does. I'm finally free. I am no longer Cody's wife, he can never come after us again but that doesn't mean we're safe. I still feel like something is going on with Roman or someone else in this building. I don't trust too many people after what Cody said. What if it is our security team or what if it is Roman, Dean is going on a business trip with him. Roman would want to take the competition out. I grab the trashcan beside my desk and throw up in it as I can't hold back or stomach the thought of something happening to Dean. Not now, not after everything we have gone through. "Journey, are you okay?" asks Tasha as she comes back in my office with my water.

"I'm fine," I say. "I'm just not feeling too well," I answer her. "How long has Mr. Ambrose been meeting with Reigns?" I ask.

"About an hour," she says. "They should be nearly finished. Is there anything else I can get you?" she asks handing me my water.

"No, thank-you," I say as Dean appears in my doorway. "Dean," I say as I stand up.

"Journey," he says with a smile as he makes his way over to my desk. "Tasha," he says. "A moment alone with my girl?" he asks.

"Of course," she says before she hurries out of the room before shutting the door behind her.

Dean greets me with a soft kiss on the lips. "Hello, Beautiful," he says with a smile.

"I just threw up," I say.

"Again?" he asks as he takes a seat on my desk pulling me toward him. He wraps his arms around me as I rest my arms on his shoulders. "This is all too much stress for you. You shouldn't have gone to see Cody."

"I know, Baby," I say playing with his hair as I settle between his legs, "but I got him to sign the papers."

"You did?" he asks with a smile.

"I did. They'll go to the attorney tomorrow and then be sent to the judge and hopefully soon I will be legally divorced from him and he will have no rights to Zoey then we can get married and you can adopt her as your own," I say with a smile.

"It is a beautiful day," he says with a smile. "Despite all the snow outside," he says talking about the recent January snowstorm we had. It's a typical winter in New York City. "So how are you feeling?"

"Free," I answer, "finally free from that monster."

"Freedom is a good feeling huh?"

"Yeah," I say, "it's a great feeling."

"I'm sure," he says before he kisses the top of my forehead.

"But," I begin.

"But what?"

"But he gave me some type of warning. He was talking about trusting people and we can't trust everyone we think we can trust."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know he said he didn't get into this building alone."

"But we already knew that," he says as he rubs my back softly. "We knew he got into the building somehow but we don't know who or how."

"That's what scares me," I say, "we can't trust anyone in this building. We don't know who helped him in," I say.

"I have an idea."

"Let me guess the man you're going on a business trip with in a couple days?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says.

"Don't go," I say. "Please don't go," I beg.

"Journey, I have to. If I back out now he will know that I am on to him. Just relax besides I'll have security on me the entire time I'm away."

"And what if something happens to you?" I ask, "then what?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he says, "I promise. I will come back in one piece."

"You don't know that," I say playing with the buttons of his shirt as I look into his blue eyes. "You don't know that." I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey," he says as he lifts my chin. "I'm going to be okay. I promise," he says. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I have to worry about you," I say. "I don't trust Roman."

"I'll be fine I promise," he says. "Okay?"

"Not okay but I guess," I say sadly as I put my head down.

"I'll be fine," he says, "I promise," he says lifting my chin. "You and I have a whole life to live together I'm going to go away for a couple days and I am going to come back in one piece. I promise."

"As long as you promise," I say before I feel myself getting sick again. "I need the trashcan again."

"All right," he says before he grabs it for me to throw up in. "And right now you need to go home and get some rest. I'm going to finish things up here and then I'll be home. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "I guess a little bit of rest will help me feel better. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Don't worry about dinner. I'll bring something home for us, how does Chinese food sound?" I make a face as my stomach gurgles. "Okay so maybe not Chinese food. How about a deli sandwich?"

"Works for me," I say with a soft smile. "I'm going to go. The papers that you need for the attorney are on the desk." I point to them on my desk.

"Great," he says as he picks them up and puts them in the envelope. "I love you, J."

"I love you too, Dean," I say with a soft smile. "I'd kiss you but I don't think you want my germs."

"I don't care," he says with a soft smile. "I'll see you later," he says before he kisses my lips softly. I leave the office after our kiss and climb into our SUV after leaving the building. I'm still feeling uneasy about his business trip but he promised me he would make it back in one piece. I hope he follows through on that promise because I'm not ready to lose him yet. WE aren't ready to lose him yet. I place my hand on my stomach as our driver pulls out into the Manhattan traffic.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Journey going to visit Cody by herself? Was it risky? What do you think of him signing the papers? Are you happy that Zoey and Journey are both nearly free from Cody? Do you think it was more than one person that helped Cody get into the building? What do you think of Dean going on a business trip with Roman? Is it a risky move? Should I keep going with this story or let it go? Please review and thank you for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"How's your recovery going?" asks Roman as we are sitting in our hotel room that we are staying in.

"It's going great, I'm back to work obviously, PT is going well. I should have full use of my arm soon. I just can't believe I got shot. I never expected that."

"Yeah, that's crazy. I wonder how Cody could even get into your office with all of security hanging around. I'm sure someone had to help him in. Don't you think so?" he asks.

I think about it and I don't want him to know that my security team, Journey and myself are onto him so I say, "We have no idea. All we know is Cody got into my building and into my office somehow. I don't know if he had help or not. We will probably never know I mean after all our security tapes weren't working that night so if Cody was working with someone or someone helped him get into the building we'll never know and that person is pretty lucky."

"Damn," he says and I have to admit he has a pretty good poker face but so do I. I guess that's why we are the two most powerful business men in the US. You have to have a good poker face to get your way and to make others believe you. "That sucks," he says. "So Cody is in jail huh? Have you heard anything about that?"

"All I know is he signed the divorce papers for him and Journey as well as signing his rights away to Zoey. He was taking a deal so that he doesn't get too much jail time. I'm just glad he signed the divorce papers finally and signed his rights away. We can finally move on with our lives whatever happens with Cody after this isn't my problem. He can rot in jail the rest of his life for all I care but it doesn't bother me."

"A deal?" he asks nervously, "What kind of deal is he taking do you know?" asks Roman and he's starting to lose his poker face. He seems like he's about to lose his mind. "Do you know what the deal is?"

"All I know is that he's pleading guilty to the charges against him I don't know what it entails or what it's all about. All I do know is he's out of Journey's and Zoey's lives for good, he's going to jail and we are free from him. Why are you so concerned about the deal?"

"I'm not concerned," he says with a nervous chuckle, "I just wanted to see if he was going to speak out that someone helped him out or not. It's not a big deal. I just wanted to see if you knew anything."

"I'm just as clueless as you are," I say as I give him a look. He is definitely hiding something. I am not surprised but I wouldn't doubt if he really was the one that helped Cody try to take me out. It would make a lot of sense especially when he showed up to the hospital after it happened and tried to make it look like it was Journey that helped him. He had to take the blame off himself so why not go for Journey even though it made no sense at all to go after Journey. All that it caused was for us to lose our child to the unnecessary stress of Christmas Eve. I wish that we had never lost our baby I was excited about having another little one in the house and I know Journey was just as excited to have a baby. I guess it just wasn't the time but I know the time will come when it's supposed to happen.

"Okay," he says, "so how are things with Journey? How are you doing after the loss of the baby and the shooting? Do you think she could have helped Cody?"

"Why do you assume that it is Journey that helped Cody? She despises him. She would never help him besides she was cleared by the police, so no she didn't help Cody in any way. And as for losing the baby we are dealing with it. It's been hard but it will happen again someday when it's supposed to happen. I am just glad that I can adopt Zoey and marry Journey now that Cody signed the papers once that's finalized I will have a wife and a daughter."

"You're really going to marry Journey?" he asks. "You barely know her."

"I know her very well and I am crazy about her. It's funny because I never thought I needed this life with a wife and some kids but after I met Journey I wanted nothing more than to make her my wife, adopt her daughter and have kids with her. I can't wait to make her Mrs. Ambrose it is going to be the best day of my life."

"Or the most foolish, I still think she's working with Cody and that she's just after your money. You don't think she's after your money?"

"No, I think she's after me," I say. "And don't worry she will be signing a prenup. We already discussed it. I will have my lawyer draw up a prenup and then she will sign it. Although I am pretty sure I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to her. I think she's in it for the heart. I just can't wait till we are running the empire together. She has some really good ideas plus she's helping me branch out into kid fashion and toys. It's a new territory but I like it. My line of Zoey dolls took off more than I ever expected them to. They are in high demand. They haven't even hit the shelves yet but people are waiting for them and pre-ordering them. They are going to be a big hit. I never thought I could market dolls and be successful especially against the other top doll company. I can't wait to see how well they do."

"I never thought I would live to see the day Dean Ambrose marketed dolls, toys or girl clothes. I want in on this."

"I don't think so, Roman. The girl clothes are from Journey's line and you're not a toy marketing or doll marketing guy."

"I can make a doll and sell it," he says, "it isn't that hard."

"You trying to compete against me in the doll department?"

"I could," he says, "but I'm not going to. I want to work with you not against you, Ambrose. I think you and I could do a pretty good job," he says. "Forget about Journey and you and I could go into business together we could join our companies together how does that sound?"

"As good as that sounds I have too many new projects on the horizon that I want to start up but I don't think Reigns Corp would be good at marketing. I'm sorry, Roman. Journey and I are in this together. We have a plan of what we want and where we are going."

"It's fine, Ambrose," he says but something in his voice is telling me otherwise. I sense some agitation and a little jealousy. I can tell he's upset over me choosing to work with Journey rather than him. I meant what I said Journey is very talented and creative she has a lot of ideas that will be good for my company. I have spent years competing in the electronic and technology industry but I have never branched out to the clothing or toy industry. Of course the competition is fierce with electronics and electronic devices like with cellphones, tablets all of which I release a new one each year trying to outdo the last and my competition as well as game systems which I release a new one every other year but in the toy industry especially around Christmas competition is fierce you want to be that number 1 or the hot toy of the year. I could get into that.

"I'm sorry, Roman but I have been thinking of working together on a project."

"I'm listening," he says. "What did you have in mind?"

"I like the design of your Reigns phone and some of your specs. I was thinking that we could combine our ideas together on our phones and release a joint phone from Reigns and Ambrose it could be called the Ambreigns Phone," I suggest. "It would have your design, some of your specs and some of my specs. I think it would market well. What do you think?"

"It sounds like a good idea but I don't like the name," he says. "I am not sure about it let me think it over and I will get back to you. I'm not sure I want to go that way. I wouldn't mind working on the toy industry with you."

"I told you I'm working with Journey on the toy industry and let's just say Journey is not a fan of yours. I don't think she wants you working with us."

"Of course she wouldn't because she knows I know the truth about her," he says or she knows the truth about him. I am with Journey on this one. I strongly believe that Roman had a part in my shooting. He does have a lot to gain from me being taken out. He knew Cody wanted to do away with me so he helped him but it backfired on him when I didn't die. He wanted Cody to take the fall for my death but since I didn't die he is trying to pin some of it on Journey while trying to stay out of the light of blame. He's concerned that Cody will give him up as an accomplice which is why he was so concerned with the deal Cody is taking. Of course this is my speculation and I do not trust Roman by any means but I cannot allow him to know I am onto him. "I'm watching her, Ambrose," he says snapping me out of thought.

"Okay, you do that," I say rolling my eyes.

 **JOURNEY's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am sitting in the waiting room of my OB/GYN's office waiting to be called back for my appointment. I can't keep my mind off of Dean while he's away with Roman. I tried to get him to cancel the trip but he wouldn't he said that it would make Roman suspicious that we were onto him. Dean insisted he would be all right because of security but we also had security around the night that he was shot. Roman is tricky and I don't trust him especially even more now that Cody told me that we can't trust certain people. I am almost certain that Roman tried to kill my fiancée. I let out a deep breath as I look at my phone hoping to see if Dean called or text me but nothing. I hope he's all right. "You know, Journey," says my security guard Shuka; a really large Samoan/Hawaiian man, he scares me so I know as long as he is around no one is going to mess with me. I know Dean prefers it that way. "Mr. Ambrose is all right. He's safe in California with Roman. If Roman was or were to try something he wouldn't do it on a business trip. He is working to gain Mr. Ambrose's trust after that is when Mr. Ambrose should worry."

"So you're telling me that Reigns isn't a threat to Dean while they are on their business trip?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "You have nothing to worry about. I know that our security team has Mr. Ambrose's safety as their number 1 priority. He will make it home in one piece we are making sure of that besides I think you have something else you should be worried about," he smiles at me. "Stress and worry doesn't do that baby any good. When do you plan to tell Mr. Ambrose the news?"

"As soon as I have confirmation," I say, "and I was hoping to surprise him when he gets home from his business trip. I want to make it special for him especially since we weren't really trying but just letting life happen. He has wanted this since we lost the baby over Christmas. I hope that I am and this isn't a false positive."

"I hope so too," he says with a smile before I am called back to the see the doctor. Shuka stays in the waiting room due to my privacy plus I think it is weird to take my bodyguard back to the room with me for something so personal.

"How are you today, Journey?" asks the nurse.

"I'm okay feeling a little sick," I say. "But other than that I am okay."

"That's good," she says. "I just need you to step up on the scale." I do as she says and stand on the scale. "120 lbs.," she says marking it down. "I know you are probably going to hate me for this but I need you to pee in a cup for me." She hands me the cup.

"All right," I say as I take it from her. I know where the bathroom is and I make my way into the bathroom to do what I need to do. I bring the cup out to her and hand it to her before she takes me to the room the doctor will see me in. I have been suspecting for a couple weeks that I am pregnant especially when my period didn't come a couple weeks after we returned from Hawaii. I remember the doctor telling us that my first period would probably be irregular but then my boobs started hurting and I was going to the bathroom more. I was getting more tired and I started to feel nauseous. I decided to let it go a few days to see if it was an impending period but after a few days when my period didn't come I decided to take a pregnancy test on a whim. I didn't think it would happen so fast but I thought that I would take a test. The morning I went to visit Cody at the prison after Dean went to work I took the test and much to my surprise it came back positive. I have been waiting to tell Dean the news to make sure I am absolutely positively pregnant and it isn't just a false positive even though I have taken over 6 home pregnancy tests and all were positive.

"So what brings you in today?" she asks.

"Well, my period was late, I am having pregnancy symptoms so I took a few home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive so I am pretty sure I am pregnant."

"Oh wow, how many home pregnancy tests have you taken?"

"At least 6," I answer.

"Yeah I would say you are probably pregnant. I will let the doctor decide what they want to do to see if they want to do a blood test or to see if they just want to do the pee test. When was the date of your last period?"

"I don't know that's the thing. I had a miscarriage over Christmas I bled for a few days and then I was done. I never got a period after that so I can't answer that," I say. "I mean my fiancée and I went away for a couple weeks so I think I got pregnant then but I don't know for sure."

"When was your trip?" she asks.

"The beginning of January," I say.

"And it is now the beginning of February and you haven't had any signs of a period?"

"Not at all," I say as she marks it down.

"All right well, I am going to check your blood pressure and then I will send the doctor in to see you."

"Okay," I say before she takes my blood pressure and of course with all the stress and worry it's a little elevated but not by much. She goes to get the doctor and I sit on the table waiting hoping that I am pregnant.

A few minutes later the doctor comes in with her tablet and an ultrasound tech with her. "Hello, Journey, I'm Dr. Avery," she says with a smile.

"Hello," I say.

"So you believe you're pregnant?" she asks.

"I mean I did take 6 home pregnancy tests that came back positive and I have been having all the symptoms."

"The thing is you could still have the pregnancy hormone present in your system from your miscarriage which could throw a false positive so there is no way to tell unless we do an ultrasound to see if there is a baby in there. Now you said that you had intercourse at the beginning of January? It isn't possible that you could have gotten pregnant at a different time?"

"I don't know all I know is I have 6 positive pregnancy tests at home and tender breasts along with other symptoms of pregnancy," I explain.

"Well, I'm going to do an ultrasound today to see if you're pregnant."

"Okay," I say.

Dr. Avery prepares the ultrasound machine before she prepares me for the ultrasound. She chooses to do an internal ultrasound to get a better reading if I am pregnant as well as an accurate reading on how far along I am. "All right," she says, "this is going to be a little uncomfortable but just relax," she says before inserting the Doppler into my vagina. I feel uncomfortable and try to stay relaxed. "Oh wow," she says as she looks at the screen. "You are indeed pregnant," she announces.

I look at the screen and see mine and Dean's baby on the screen. Tears fill my eyes. I have waited for this moment since my miscarriage. Dean and I tried a little in Hawaii but I never expected anything to come out of it just because I had miscarried a couple weeks beforehand. "So I am pregnant?" I ask.

"Congratulations," she says with a smile, "you're having a baby. I would say you're about 6 ½ weeks along almost 7 weeks."

"And the baby is it okay?" I ask.

"The baby is fine," she smiles. "It looks healthy and has a strong little heartbeat. I would say you're due September 19th," she says.

"Wow," I say in complete shock. I didn't expect this but I am grateful.

"We will label your pregnancy high risk due to the past complications and what you went through during your last pregnancy but as far as I can see the baby looks good but I want to keep you monitored throughout the pregnancy."

"That's a good idea," I say as I think about how I can tell Dean the news about our little baby. He's going to be ecstatic because he was talking about trying when he came home from his business trip guess we don't have to do much trying. Dr. Avery prints me off some ultrasound pictures so I can show Dean and then she schedules me for my next appointment with her in a couple weeks. I walk out of the doctor's office feeling completely blessed and happy that life is finally falling into place. Dean will be able to adopt Zoey soon, as soon as the divorce papers are signed we can get married and now we are having a baby. Life is definitely looking better for us.

 ***A/N: Do you think Roman is starting to sweat? What do you think of him trying to get closer to Dean do you trust him? What did you think of Journey finding out she was pregnant? How do you think she should tell Dean the news? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	31. Chapter 31

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **JOURNEY:**

"Mommy what are you doing?" asks Zoey as I am trying to get Dean's surprise together before he gets home from his business trip out west. He is due to come home in about an hour maybe two after taking a later afternoon flight out of California in his private plane. I can't wait to see him.

"I'm trying to get something together for your Daddy," I say with a smile as I tie a yellow, green, pink and blue balloon to a pair of tiny black chuck sneakers. "I have a surprise for him," I say as she picks up my pregnancy test. I thought about including her in the announcement but I saw something else I wanted to do.

"Is it Daddy's birthday?" she asks holding onto the pregnancy test.

"No it's not his birthday you know he just had a birthday," I say with a smile, "this is a different surprise for Daddy."

"Oh, what's this?" she asks.

"That is a pregnancy test," I say honestly as I take it from her. "And that is for your daddy," I say placing the Clear Blue Digital test down on the white blanket along with the strip of sonogram pictures I have from the doctor. "You want to hear a secret before I tell Daddy?"

"Yes!" she says with excitement as her blue eyes light up and she flashes me a big smile showing me her tiny white teeth. I can't stand the fact she looks identical to Cody but she is beautiful nonetheless and honestly Cody wasn't ugly he was an attractive man on the outside but on the inside he was hideous.

"Mommy has a baby in her tummy," I say with a smile. "You're going to be a big sister!"

"Really?"

"Really," I say with a smile and a bit of excitement. Dean and I have wanted this, I didn't expect it to happen so soon but sure enough we created life again and this time things will be better I know they will.

"I hope this baby doesn't go to Heaven like the other baby did," she says.

"I hope that too," I say with tears in my eyes. "But everything should be okay with this baby."

"I hope," she says. "Can I have a baby brother?" she asks.

"I thought you wanted a baby sister?" I ask.

"I did but now I want a baby brother," she says matter of factly. "I will take a sister too."

"Well, we have a while before we find out," I say, "but I think I want a boy and I know your daddy probably wants a boy too."

"Maybe," she says as she looks at the ultrasound pictures. "Is Daddy going to be here soon?"

"Soon," I say with a smile. "Do you think we should make him a special dinner tonight too?"

"Yeah," she smiles.

"I'm glad you agree because I am already cooking Daddy a nice dinner and then I am going to give him his surprise."

"He will like it," she smiles as I finish up Dean's present. I take it into the bedroom and put it in our closet for now while I get ready to make him his special dinner. Zoey helps me cook him dinner and I remind her not to let the secret out until I can surprise him. She promises me she can keep a secret and I know she's capable of it but sometimes she can get really excited.

Around 7 the front door to the penthouse opens and Dean's security walks in before him and Dean follows behind. He looks so handsome with a fresh haircut, a little scruff on his face dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that fits tightly on his body exposing his firm chest muscles and his arm muscles. I want to cry at the sight of him, I blame it on the hormones but I just want to cry as I see him standing in the foyer. "Baby!" I say as I hurry over to him, embracing him tightly. He embraces me and the feel of his arms are enough to make me break down into tears.

"Beautiful," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I told you I would be back. Why are you crying?" he asks softly in his deep voice that soothes me. I pull myself together and break our embrace before kissing his lips softly and passionately letting him know how much I have missed him while he's been away, his deep kiss shows me the same as he cups my face. I hear Zoey giggling down at my side. "Miss me?" he asks breaking the kiss.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "You have no idea."

"I missed you too," he says before scooping Zoey up in his arms. "I told you I would make it back in one piece."

"I'm glad," I say, "I was worried about you."

"Yeah we will talk about that later," he says. "I have some stuff to talk to you about but right now I need to see my favorite girl," he says before giving Zoey a thousand kisses on her cheek making her giggle. "I missed you too, Zoey, I hope that you made me some new pictures."

"I did," she says with a smile as she hugs him tightly. I love their relationship and interaction with each other. I honestly don't think Cody could be as good of a father to Zoey as Dean is and soon legally Dean will be Zoey's father. She deserves a man that will treat her right and show her how a man treats a woman.

"It smells good in here," he says putting Zoey down so she can get her pictures and crafts she made for him while he was away. "Did you cook dinner, Baby?"

"I did. I made us a very special dinner," I smile.

"I'm starving," he says with a smile. "For you and for food, maybe we could start trying for that baby now. I mean if you're ready."

"We'll talk about it," I say with a smile as Zoey runs into the living room with her pictures for Dean.

"All right," he says with a wink. "I look forward to our talk."

"Oh me too," I smile back.

"LOOK DADDY!" yells Zoey as she shows Dean her artwork.

"Wow, look at that," he says as he goes through her pictures. "It looks like you were painting."

"I did isn't it pretty?"

"Beautiful!" he says making her smile. "When I go back to work on Monday I will make sure I hang them up in my office. It is looking a little dull in there," he says. "I need some color."

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," he says giving her a kiss on the cheek and then placing her pictures down on the coffee table. "So is dinner ready?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "It's ready."

"Let's go eat," he says as we make our way to the dining room where our three places are set at the table. I go into the kitchen to bring into the dining room placing the dinner of baby back ribs, baby carrots and baby potatoes on the table. I put some food on Zoey's plate and then some on my plate as Dean fills his plate. "Looks good," he says but I don't think he understands the theme of the meal. He starts on his ribs and says, "Amazing, Journey."

"Thank-you," I say as we eat a nice family dinner together followed by a desert of mini blueberry pies but he still doesn't get the theme of our dinner. He was just so hungry he inhaled 3 plates of food and then one and half of the mini pies. "I would say you were hungry," I say clearing the table.

"You have no idea but let me take care of cleaning up. You go relax, take a shower, put Zoey to bed and then you and I can talk," he says as I catch the innuendo in the word talk with his wink.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say before I get Zoey ready for bed and put her into bed.

"I want you to tell Daddy about the baby," she says to me as we are sitting in her bed.

"I know but it's late and you have preschool tomorrow. I promise I will tell you everything that happens tonight and what Daddy says okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she says with a smile. "Can we read?" she asks.

"Yes," I say as I grab the Winnie The Pooh book off the nightstand. She smiles as we cuddle close to each other and I read her an adventure of Pooh and his friends before I know it she's sound asleep beside me. I close the book quietly and put it back on the nightstand. I kiss her cheek softly before tucking her in and turning off the light. "Goodnight, Zoey," I say with a smile before I walk out of her bedroom.

I make my way to mine and Dean's bedroom, to our bathroom and start the shower before stripping out of my clothes. I step into the comforting hot water in the cold February night. It feels refreshing as the water hits me. I soak up the water as the glass door opens to the shower, I smile as I see Dean climbing into the shower with his glorious naked body. He is so ripped and muscular. His perfect washboard abs are beautiful, he is beautiful. I smile as I take my hand over his perfect abs. "I thought you might like some company," he smiles.

"I was pretty lonely," I say with a smile as his blue eyes glisten as the water hits his perfect body, soaking his hair. "I really did miss you," I say as I feel his lips on my neck, kissing it softly. "So much," I say as I bite my lip as his hands are on my breasts, kneading them, massaging them as the water hits us. His kisses trailing down lower across my collar bone as my hands grab his shoulders softly, one hand in his hair pulling at the strands as he kisses my breasts, taking one erect nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly, I tilt my head back and let out a soft moan.

"I missed you too," he says with a smile before sucking on the other nipple. "I missed your beautiful green eyes, your beautiful curly hair, your soft tan skin," he says before kissing my neck again. "Your perfect body, your beautiful face everything about you, your touch, your feel," he says softly making me want him. "I missed you, Journey," he says seductively before his lips are on mine as I wrap my arms around his neck as he backs me up against the shower wall, the water still hitting our bodies as he lifts my leg gently. I feel his erection on my sex, him teasing me softly before he slides into me softly. We let out a moan together, fitting together like the perfect puzzle piece. His kiss deep and passionate as he starts to move inside of me slowly, pulling himself out and thrusting himself back in softly. He makes love to me passionately in the shower, his slow soft gentle movements like Heaven as he hits every soft sensitive spot of my sex. I've had plenty of sex before but nothing compares to the sex I have with my fiancée, the beauty of it, how special it is the connection between us, how gentle and soft he is. He is like a sex God one of the best if not the best. I moan as he makes love to me, I feel the passion burning inside my body, the climax building, tearing through me. I let out a cry as I dig my nails into his back, his mouth on mine stifling a scream of pleasure as I come apart around him. That's all he needs before he comes apart, a loud moan against my lips as he fires his hot release inside of me. I cry out in pleasure as we ride it out together, I cry from the beauty of making love with the man I love and will be with forever. He kisses me deep before removing himself from my body, the fluid slick between my legs. He offers to clean me up and gently washes my body before he allows me to gently wash his perfect body. "I love you, Baby," he says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"I can't wait. I love surprises," he says as he turns the water off and opens the glass shower door for me. I step out of the shower and he steps out behind me. I grab my towel off the rack as he does the same. We make our way into the bedroom where I put on a pair of underwear and one of his t-shirts over after I dry myself off as he puts on a pair of grey briefs. I brush through my hair and throw it up into a messy bun. I know I will hate it in the morning but I want to give him his gift. I want to tell him the news.

"All right," I say, "I have a surprise for you."

"So you've said," he smiles. "I'm waiting, is it more love making because I really want to start trying for that baby. Is it that time to be fertile?" he asks and it makes me chuckle because he is anxious about baby making.

"Hold on," I say, "close your eyes." He protests but closes them after a couple seconds. I smile as I walk over to the closet. I pull out the white blanket, the pregnancy test, the ultrasound photos and the chucks with the balloons with a little card attached. I carry it over to the bed and say, "all right open your eyes."

"What is all this?" he asks looking at the balloons and the chucks. "A pregnancy test?" he asks, "it says pregnant 6-7 weeks." He smiles as he picks up the ultrasound photos of our tiny precious baby. "A baby?" he asks with a smile, tears in his eyes as he reads the small card out loud that have a pink hand and blue footprints on it. "I can't wait to meet you, Daddy," he reads and he picks up the pregnancy test again, looks over it and the ultrasound pictures. He breaks down into tears, sobs, heavy sobs causing my own eyes to fill with tears. I walk over and wrap my arms around him as he takes me into his arms as we cry together. "You're pregnant."

"About 7 weeks," I say with a smile, "we're having a baby!" I say through my tears. "We don't have to try," I smile.

"I love you!" he says before embracing me.

"I love you too," I say embracing him, celebrating our joy together.

 ***A/N: Is anyone still reading this story? Is anyone still interested in this story? What do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

I wake up the next morning to find Dean not in bed with me. I look at the clock and see it's after 10:30 in the morning as I finally get out of bed. He let me sleep in after last night. I walk over to the dresser and pull out one of my t-shirts and put it on over my head before pulling on a pair of sweatpants from my drawer. I walk out to the living room to see Zoey watching some show on Disney Junior. "Good morning, Zoey," I say with a smile.

"Good morning, Mommy," she says not taking her eyes off the TV while she eats her breakfast.

I make my way into the kitchen following the smell of Dean making breakfast. I stand in the doorway as I watch him flip pancakes in the skillet wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants low on his hips. His muscles are exposed and his hair wild as he works on breakfast. I bite my lip looking at the sexiness of my fiancée standing before me. His muscles flexing as he works with the pancakes. "It smells good," I say breaking the silence.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he says looking over his shoulder with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asks as I make my way into the kitchen. I wrap my arms around his bare waist. He looks down at me with a smile before kissing my lips softly.

"I slept exceptionally well," I smile, "thanks for letting me sleep in this morning. I needed it. I have been so sick and tired lately."

"You needed that rest and need all the rest you can get," he smiles. "And I made you breakfast I'm going to take care of you this pregnancy and I am going to make sure you're safe and NOTHING happens to you or the baby."

"I know baby," I say with a soft smile. "Breakfast smells good I am glad you chose pancakes and not eggs. I can't eat eggs," I say honestly.

"I figured," he smiles as I let go of him so he can finish breakfast.

"How was your business trip?" I ask as I get the purified water out of the fridge to pour myself a glass.

"We'll talk about it," he says. "We are going to have a meeting with our security team shortly after breakfast there are things that need to be discussed."

"I'm sure," I say. "Does this mean that Roman is Cody's accomplice and that he's dangerous?"

"We'll talk about it," he says. "Right now let's just focus on getting some food into you for the baby. I can't believe we're having a baby. That was really fast."

"I believe it was your advances on our trip to paradise," I smile. "I mean we talked about trying but I didn't expect it to happen that fast. Zoey was so sad that she wasn't awake when I told you about the baby."

"I know she told me about it. She asked me if I was as happy as she was to have a baby. I don't think any words could express how happy I am to have a baby. I think we got robbed the last time but this time is going to be different."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I guess I will have to add a line of baby clothes to my business prospects. I have my girls fashion line nearly completed as far as design goes. Next step is to get them made and to have a fashion show along with having Zoey model the clothes."

"You want Zoey to model the clothes?" he asks. "Are you sure you want her out in the public eye like that?"

"No matter what we do Zoey is going to be in the public eye. The paparazzi trail us everywhere we go that's why I am surprised you didn't know I had an appointment with the OB before I could tell you. I hate that we have no privacy."

"You'll get used to it. Just behave appropriately, dress appropriately keep Zoey dressed appropriately. Don't give the hounds anything to judge you on. That's the worst part they can always find something to get on you about."

"I'm aware," I say as he puts our pancakes on a plate two for each of us. "I've been more cautious. I just think that I should do an interview about my past because soon they are going to start digging Dean and when they start digging they are going to find out some terrible stuff," I say. "Stuff I'd rather explain and talk about myself rather than them speculate on. It's what they do."

"That is a pretty good idea," he says. "It is all up to you, Journey if you don't want people to know about your past you don't have to tell them."

"And if I don't they are going to speculate. You think I want the world to know how I lost my child to CPS because I was living in a shelter and how I had to sell myself to make a little bit of cash? It's embarrassing but everything led me to you. I would love to help more women like me," I say.

"We can do that, that's why I opened my women's shelters to help women like you," he says. "Do you want any fruit with your pancakes?"

"Blueberries and strawberries with banana please with cream."

"All right," he smiles. "Is that a craving?"

"Sort of," I say. "I want nothing but fruit to be honest."

"Hmm," he smiles. "So are we finding out the sex before the baby is born or are we going to find out after the baby is born?" he asks as he gets my pancakes together with the fruit.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? Do you want to find out the sex or be surprised?"

"It doesn't really matter to me," he says with a shrug. "We will know what we are having regardless by the time it arrives whether it's before or after. It's up to you?"

"I was thinking maybe finding out before but I like the element of surprise."

"Me too," he says, "but knowing also helps us become prepared for the baby beforehand. You're going to have an amazing baby shower so don't you want the guests to know what to buy for the baby?"

"I know what you're saying," I say as we walk to the table, "but I don't know the doctor did say we could find out earlier through a blood test they do at 10 weeks. We can find out then or we can find out at 20 weeks."

"I like the blood test idea if you want to find out," he says.

"I'll think about it," I smile as we sit down. He pulls my chair out for me before he takes his seat. "So how was the business trip? What was it like with Roman?" I ask.

"Well, it was interesting," he says. "He was really concerned about Cody and what Cody was doing. He was asking about Cody's deal. He asked if anyone helped him or if we knew if anyone helped him. I told him I don't know the details just that Cody was taking the deal. He of course doesn't trust you."

"He never did," I say, "and that's fine because I don't trust him. I am pretty sure what happened that night was an inside job and not just with Roman someone else that you trust or someone that works with you helped with the attack that night. Somehow Cody got into that building and conveniently the cameras weren't working. Cody didn't act alone I know he didn't. Roman is trying to pin it off on me like it was my work but why not push the light off of you and put it on someone else. How defensive did he seem when you were talking to him?"

"He kept his cool for most of it but toward the end I could see he was getting restless. He was getting nervous. He was really concerned on what Cody was saying or going to say. I could tell he was feeling guilty about something. I want to keep my eye on him. I just don't trust him. I think he's trying to take me down from the inside. He was trying to get in on our business ventures. I told him I was working with you and he didn't like that either. He told me I couldn't trust you but it's him I don't trust. He has all the motive in the world to take me out."

"But why you're his best friend? I don't understand why he is so adamant to take you out. Aren't you two best friends?"

"Supposed to be but I am also his biggest competition," he explains. "I don't know he has the most to gain from me."

"Could it also be because I wouldn't sleep with him or wasn't interested in him? I chose you do you think that has something to do with it also?"

"I don't know," he says. "I don't have an idea but we really need to keep an eye on him. I am going to do a sweep of my NYC office to find out who is loyal and who isn't. You're right someone else was in on this shooting on Christmas Eve. I don't know how much I trust our security team which is why we are meeting with them."

"I see," I say as I eat my pancakes. "Is it always like this in big businesses?" I ask.

"Not usually," he says. "Roman is just crazy somehow, some way we will get the truth. Do you think if you talked to Cody again you could get him to admit that Roman helped him and if anyone else helped him?"

"I don't know. Cody warned me that we can't trust everyone and not everyone is on our side. That's all he was willing to say. He's kind of pissed over the divorce and signing his rights away. I really don't want to have to talk to him again."

"I know but maybe he could help us," he suggests.

I let out a laugh, "Cody is NOT going to help us. He hates us in case you didn't realize he is the man that shot you. He's not going to help us out."

"Maybe he will you never know, you know if the price is right," he hints.

"Are you trying to pay him off? Isn't that illegal?"

"It is only illegal if you get caught. He makes this deal he gets about 5-10 years in prison. In 5 years he is out with a lot of money to get back on his feet again, money to go anywhere he wishes to go," he says. "Think he will work for some money?"

"I don't know, Dean. I don't want to go see him alone again and I don't want to talk to him again. Why don't YOU go talk to him. You might be a little more convincing. He's going to negotiate the hell out of you," I say. "And this could cost you a lot of money."

"I make $20,000 every hour I'm not worried about giving him a significant amount of money."

"I get that but he could also play you. I don't trust Cody as much as I don't trust Roman. You could try it but don't be surprised if he plays you because that's what he does. He plays people. He would have made one hell of a business man instead he chose to be a drug lord. So if you're more than willing to talk with him and pay him to give up his help is up to you and more power to you but I don't want anything else to do with him. I am finally free of him and he is NOT going to hold this shit over my head. You can try but I don't know if it's going to work as for me I will never face that man again."

"All right," he says after contemplating. "I will talk to him see what information he is willing to give up."

"Good luck," I say shaking my head. He doesn't know what he's getting into with Cody. Cody knows the streets, he hangs with the scum of the Earth. If Dean thinks it will be easy to get any information out of Cody he is mistaking. I wish him the best of luck but Cody can play a dirty game which is part of the reason I fled from him for so long.

After we have breakfast and get ourselves ready for the day Dean and I are in his home office meeting with our security team. I stand next to Dean's chair as he has his arm wrapped around my waist. He means business. "We have a problem," he begins. "Roman Reigns cannot be trusted. I want surveillance on him at all times so that we know where he is and what he is up to. I don't trust him. We need to keep an eye on him he is not to be trusted."

"I thought you two were best friends?" asks one of our guards. "Why don't you trust him now?"

I look at Dean and he looks at me before saying, "I just have reason to not trust him. I have some ideas about him and what he is about. That's all the information I will give on that matter. Working for me you will make sure Reigns does not have access to Zoey, my home, my office, Journey or myself. He is not allowed anywhere near any of that and if I find out he is, if I find out one of you let him near my business or my family you will not like the consequences. I also want more security on Journey. She's in a situation and I want more security on her at all times she needs to be in your eyes and your ears. Do not walk away from her for even a second. She will be assigned 3 male guards and 2 female guards. The female guards will accompany her to the bathroom, making sure it is safe before she enters. You will not let her out of your sight at all are we clear?" he asks. I think 5 guards are a bit much but I understand why he's doing it. He's doing it to protect not only me but our child. I feel he is going to be overprotective of me now and not just me but our child neither of us want to lose this baby like we did last time. I would hate to be the person that crosses Dean's orders.

"Yes," they say in agreement.

"Good," he says. "If anything happens to her," he holds me tighter, spreading his hand on my stomach, "or our precious cargo there will be hell to pay!" he says giving me a chill because it's so callous and cold. "We're done here," he says dismissing them. "As for you," he says as they leave, "you are to listen to your security at all times. If they tell you not to do something don't do it and don't venture off by yourself."

"I know," I say climbing into his lap wrapping my arms around his neck as he places his hand on my stomach.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, I don't want anything to happen to either of you," he says softly as I see tears in his eyes. "I can't have the hurt again, Journey."

"I know," I say before I kiss his lips softly. "I'm not going anywhere, we aren't going anywhere," I say before I kiss his lips again, sealing the promise between us.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Dean going to visit Cody and paying him for information? Do you think Cody will comply? Is Dean putting himself in more danger by going to see Cody? What do you think of Dean putting so much security on Journey? Do you think it's a bit much or is it necessary? Please review and thank-you for reading!**


End file.
